Midnight Circus
by Nymerhia Dwens
Summary: Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen. Stony/AU... Hiatus
1. Parte 0: Preámbulo

**N.A:** _Hola a todos. Gusto con saludarles, les presentó mi primera historia en esté hermoso Fandom. Es una historia un tanto extraña, ubicada en un universo alterno en dónde todo es un poco más difícil de lo habitual. En fin, espero que les guste y espero que me hagan llegar sus críticas. Un besote gigantote a quiénes lean :-)._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 ** _Summary:_** _Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Midnight Circus**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Parte 0: Preámbulo.

 **.**

 **Nueva York,23:55 hrs.**

La música acude en el lugar. La gente baila, disfruta y bebe sin compasión, pues para eso se les ha invitado. Howard, el dueño de aquel sitio, sonríe ante los saludos de manera cordial y a su lado, María cuchichea con algunas otras mujeres sobre algún vestido que no les ha gustado o la manera de actuar de ciertas personas.

La alegría está en el ambiente, y para Howard todo parece estar perfecto. Bueno, casi todo. Mira alrededor porque hace rato que no ha visto a su hijo, el motivo de aquella fiesta. Anthony Stark, futuro heredero de Industrias Stark, cumplirá los dieciocho años cuando las campanadas programadas con anterioridad den la noticia de que ya son las doce de la noche.

Cuando Howard termina de recorrer el sitio con la mirada, se da cuenta de que su unigénito no está por ningún lado. Mira su reloj y nota de que ya son cinco para las doce. Junta las cejas fastidiado mientras aprieta el brazo de María para darle una señal y la mujer se disculpa de sus amigas para acercase a su esposo un poco más.

"¿Qué sucede, Howard?"

En el momento en que Howard le iba a preguntar por el paradero de su hijo, un grito silencia todo. Tanto los invitados como los anfitriones se miran preocupados y asombrados. María mira con angustia a su esposo, y el hombre le da una señal a su fiel mayordomo para que tranquilice la situación antes de que los dueños de la mansión partan hacia la segunda planta.

Marido y mujer caminan a paso veloz hasta el final del pasillo, dónde una mucama tirita y se tapa los ojos horrorizada. María se le acerca, intentando consolarla, pero se queda parada en el sitio mirando asombrada la escena frente a sus ojos. El hombre que le acompaña se acerca a pasos apresurados, sin embargo, en su mirada se ve que deseo no hacerlo.

Frente a él está el cuerpo de Obadiah Stane, quién fue su mejor amigo y mayor accionista de su empresa. Su cuerpo está ensangrentado y al parecer sin vida, porque en sus ojos ya no está ese brillo tan característico que tenía en antaño. Howard se le acerca y arrodilla ante él, le toma entre sus brazos y las lágrimas ya no temen a salir de sus ojos. Llama por ayuda, y es Jarvis quién es el primero en aparecer. Mira la escena angustiado, antes de reaccionar y empezar a llamar a la policía.

El caos acude al lugar. La policía y la ambulancia comienzan a llegar mientras que los invitados angustiados empiezan a preguntarse qué sucede.

Como música de fondo, se escuchan las campanadas que anuncian las doce de la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Anthony Stark, es un muchacho un tanto particular. Su humor sarcástico e hiriente contrastan considerablemente con su inteligencia y voluntad. Con tan sólo diecisiete años, este joven está a punto de graduarse de MIT con honores y pronto heredara la industria de su padre. Es el orgullo y adoración de María y Howard, pero este último no es tan bueno para demostrárselo o siquiera recordárselo.

Es un chico particular sin dudas, pero es querido por muchos.

Sin embargo, ahora se encuentra corriendo por los prados que alguna vez recorrió con parsimonia y alegría. Su ropa esta arrugada y el saco del esmoquin quedó tirado en algún lugar al que no le importa volver. Su cabello, antes peinado hacia atrás, cae rebelde sobre su rostro, y que decir de los zapatos, están tan sucios e irreconocibles que está seguro de que su madre lo regañaría por estar en semejante estado.

Una pequeña nube de humo sale de su boca cuando jadea por aire, porque lleva corriendo más de quince minutos sin detenerse y el cansancio está cobrando la cuenta. No puede mirar hacia atrás porque sabe que, si lo hace, todo estará perdido y su pequeña maratón no habrá valido la pena. Se detiene por un momento y deja que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos e inunden sus mejillas.

Piensa en María y su llanto cuando descubra que no está en casa. Piensa en Jarvis y sus consejos. Piensa en Howard y su rostro sin emociones, pero con cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando mostraba una buena calificación. Piensa en Pepper, Rohodes y todo lo que perderá.

Ya no hay escapatoria.

Se recupera lentamente y cuando comienza a correr de nuevo, escucha a la lejanía los sonidos de la ambulancia acompañada con la policía. Ya deben haber llegado y sabe que no tiene mucho tiempo.

Sigue corriendo colina abajo y unas luces le llaman la atención. Se acerca un poco más viendo que ahí, posiblemente, está la solución de sus problemas.

Una carpa de hermosos colores le dan la bienvenida. Unos banderines y luces de neón atraen la atención de miles de personas que se acercan apresuradas, ya que la función está a punto de comenzar y no quieren perderse nada. Tony mira a la muchedumbre con cierta desesperación porque teme a ser reconocido. Se esconde tras unos matorrales y cuando ve que ya no hay nadie por los alrededores, decide salir de su improvisado escondite.

Las lágrimas aún están frescas en su rostro cuando siente que una mano le toca el hombro, haciéndolo voltear con la cara horrorizada al pensar que le han encontrado. Un hombre le devuelve la mirada, y Tony pensó que hasta ahí llegó su sensacional huida.

"Ven" Le dice el hombre sin preguntar nada. A Stark esa voz, por más extraño que parezca, le recuerda a Jarvis. Aquel hombre que le cuido, regaño y quiso en el momento que más lo necesito. "Sígueme" Agregó el extraño. Tony, se dijo a si mismo que si aquel hombre tenía la voz parecida a su segundo padre, entonces era una señal para confiar en él.

Cuando Anthony Stark entra a la carpa principal de aquel circo, por cosas del destino, escucha las campanadas que dan las doce de la noche, junto a una voz grave que dice "Bienvenidos a Midnight Circus".


	2. Parte 1: Bienvenido

_**N.A:** Hola a todos/as ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Antes que nada, quería darles las gracias, a todos los que dieron a favoritos y a seguir a esta historia… ¡Once favoritos, nueve seguidores y tres review! En serio me siento alagada de que haya tenido esta aceptación :-)._

 _En fin, quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a **Clumsykitty,** que me ha estado ayudando con mis dudas respecto a ciertos aspectos que me dejan en encrucijada… Gracias maestra-guru-sensei, en serio eres sensacional… ¡Te mereces el cielo gatuno y mucho más! (Si no han leído sus historias, ¿que están esperando? ¡Vayan! son demasiado buenas.)  
_

 _También a cada personita que lo agrego a favoritos y a seguir 3: Gwenpool, Jaishimahara, Luzydeath, MariWRL, Minha SG, Princess Mabel Malfoy,Youko Saiyo, , 46, wonzelo, gboysgundam y himeko sohma._

 _Espero que les guste este capítulo porque va con todo mi cariño para ustedes._

 _ **Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:** Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)._

 _ **Summary:** Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:** Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas._

.

 ** _Respuestas a los Review Anónimos:_**

 _ **Ros67:** Holaa! mucho gusto, espero que estes bien. Jojo me siento alagada de que digas eso respecto a esta historia jiji, nunca creí que pudiera dejar a alguien con ganas de mas (que raro sono). Respecto a las actualizaciones, intentaré actualizar cada viernes, aunque no estoy segura de eso. En fin, muchas gracias por comentar mi historia, te has ganado un lugar en mi heart y estaría muy agradecida si deseas acompañarme en esta aventura. Saludos y que sea un gran fin de semana. _

**_Tasmania:_** _Holaa ¿Que tal? Espero que estes muy bien. Primero que nada, muchas gracias por comentar este fic, me siento muy feliz de que lo hayas hecho jiji-emoticheart-. Oh que lindo que digas que te dejo enganchada! me alegro de poder haber ocasionado eso en ti. En segundo, Tony (con el dolor de mi alma) creo que tendrá que sufrir un poquito para poder obtener una enseñanza de toda esta experiencia y Steve is coming (sí, a lo plagio de GOT), aunque quiero decir que su relación no sera muy apegada al principio. Es todo lo que te puedo decir jojo. Muchas gracias nuevamente por comentar este fic y me sentiria muy feliz si deseas continuar conmigo en está historia. Saludos y espero que sea un gran fin de semana para ti._

.

.

.

Parte 1: Bienvenido.

.

Aquella noche fue sin duda la más agotadora de sus vidas.

María término con los ojos tan rojos e hinchados de llorar, que todos en la mansión pensaron que se inundarían por los lamentos y lágrimas de la mujer; más aún, nadie dijo ni comento algo al respecto, porque sabían por lo que la familia estaba pasando y dar la opinión, quizá sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Howard estaba desesperado, porque se le vio discutir con la policía tantas veces que todos estaban seguros de que un alegato más y el hombre perdería el control sobre sí mismo.

Jarvis, trato de mantener la calma y tranquilizar a quiénes considera su familia, pero por dentro estaba y está tan desesperado y triste como ellos.

Anthony desapareció de casa dejando atrás todas sus cosas, y la única pista que hay es el cadáver de Obadiah con múltiples apuñaladas en su cuerpo junto con la habitación hecha un caos. Sus padres creen que puede tratarse de un secuestro, pero hay algo que no calza del todo.

Un hombre apareció un poco antes de que se llevaran el cuerpo. En su momento, se presentó como Nick Fury y sería quién dirigiría el caso junto a sus colegas, María Hill y Phil Coulson. Tomaron huellas, pistas y miles de testimonios que no arrojaron nada en concreto; y a eso de las doce del mediodía, decidieron que de momento tenían lo necesario para poder seguir su investigación en su cuartel, prometiendo que harían lo posible por encontrar a Tony.

A las una de la tarde, llega a la mansión Stark una chica con el cabello desordenado y las mejillas inundadas en lágrimas, acompañada de un militar afroamericano que se veía casi igual a ella. La muchacha toca la puerta desesperada y Jarvis le abre apresuradamente porque espera que, del otro lado, este Tony con su cara de fastidio usual. Pero no es así y no lo será por un largo tiempo.

La chiquilla le abraza sollozando, y el mayordomo la aprieta fuerte contra sí mismo, tratando de darle apoyo que parece funcionar, porque Pepper ahora sólo se queja entre gemidos.

"¡Oh Jarvis!" Dice y el lobby de la mansión se inunda de su voz ronca y dolida. "Dime, por favor, ¿cómo es que Tony ha desaparecido?"

El hombre le mira y Virginia siente que ha envejecido diez años desde la última vez que le vio, la angustia está en su mirada al igual que la desesperación y la pena. Sí Jarvis está así, no quiere imaginar a los padres de su amigo. Les hace pasar hasta el living dónde María está sentada, con el maquillaje corrido y la mirada perdida. Ambos jóvenes se le acercan y se sientan cada uno a su lado.

"Señora Stark…" Le llaman y ella sale de su ensañamiento. "Señora Stark." Vuelven a decir, y Pepper no puede aguantar más porque a pesar de que hace poco había parado de llorar, no quiere ni puede asimilar la situación por la que ahora están pasando.

Imagina a su amigo en miles de condiciones que sólo la angustian más de lo que ya está. Aprieta los ojos y se niega a pensar más porque teme que alguna de esas estúpidas ideas se puedan cumplir.

Se acerca un poco más a la señora Stark mientras la rodea con sus brazos permitiendo que María pueda recargarse en su hombro, y pueda comprender que su pena ya no es solamente suya porque todos los que están a su lado la comparten.

Rhodes, el moreno que acompaña a Pepper, se une rápidamente al abrazo improvisado y cubre a ambas mujeres con sus brazos. Escucha como María suelta quejidos que al pasar el tiempo se transforman en sollozos angustiantes y desesperados. Las aprieta un poco más fuerte, sintiendo como también los ojos le duelen por retener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

"Lo encontraran," Dice James, en una promesa que de momento se ve tan lejana para ambas femeninas. "lo encontraremos, aunque tengamos que recorrer todo el mundo para traerlo a casa."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un sonido extraño es el que despierta a Tony de su pesadilla. Las imágenes aún están frescas y su corazón late desbocado en su pecho. Intenta borrarlas, pero parece que estarán un tiempo bastante largo en su memoria.

Se quita las mantas que le cubren perezosamente mientras se sienta en la especie de cama en la que está. Se desordena el pelo y suelta un bostezo a la par que se estira igual que un gato.

Analiza la pequeña "casa" en la que se encuentra y nota que a unos pasos más allá está el hombre que le ayudo anoche preparando, lo que parece ser el desayuno. A su lado, una joven pelirroja un poco mayor que él le ayuda pasándole los ingredientes y soltando de vez en cuando comentarios que logran sacar sonrisas a ambos. "Son pareja" piensa Tony y se siente mal cuando carraspea para llamar su atención.

"Uh, hola." Saluda sintiendo como instantáneamente ambos voltean la mirada, prestándole más atención de la que deberían.

"Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste?" Pregunta la muchacha, con un acento que a Stark le pareció ruso.

"Yo, uh, bien. Creo."

"Me alegro."

Le invitan a sentarse en una pequeña mesa de tres sillas, y le sirven huevos con tocino, junto a una taza con agua hirviendo. Ponen frente a él, té, café y azúcar. Tony toma lo segundo mientras los otros dos se sientan en las sillas restantes. No está acostumbrado a que la primera comida de su día sea tan… pobre, por así decirse, pero no tiene derecho a reclamar si aquellas personas le acogieron como si fuera un amigo en su humilde morada.

Desayunan en un silencio que de vez en cuando es interrumpido por las cucharas que chocan contra las tazas o platos. Tony come con la mirada gacha porque a pesar de que no es de nada tímido, le cohíbe que le miren cuando come. No lo demuestra muy seguido, pero le molesta que las personas le miren fijamente porque pueden descubrir cosas que prefiere guardarse para sí mismo.

"Cuéntanos, ¿cómo te llamas?" En el momento que terminan de comer, comienza el cuestionamiento sobre él y el muchacho sabe que no puede evitarlo porque de cierta manera se los debe por lo que han hecho. Pero eso no quiere decir que deba decirles la verdad.

"Aldair." Dice "Aldair Stone, ¿Y ustedes?"

"Yo soy Wanda Maximoff, y él, es Visión." Señala la chica empezando a retirar la mesa. Se va hacia la cocina con toda la vajilla que ocuparon para lavarla, pero eso no evita que desde allí continúe con su interrogatorio. "¿Qué te trajo anoche aquí tan desesperado? Vis dijo que estabas tan pálido que no podía dejarte sólo, así que te trajo con él."

"Bueno, es que… Yo… Tuve ciertos problemas con unas personas, y deben estar buscándome en este instante." Dice y de pronto el ambiente se torna pesado. Se escucha el agua correr junto al sonido de los servicios chocando contra el porta-vajillas y para Tony, esto es muy incómodo, así que decide tratar de arreglar un poco las cosas." Sí les molesta de que puedan hacerles algo, no sé preocupen por eso porque planeaba irme-"

"Oh, no. Nos malinterpretas," le interrumpe la pelirroja saliendo nuevamente de la cocina con un paño, secándose las manos. "Creo que Vis se ha sorprendido al igual que yo de que estés metido en problemas de ese tipo siendo tan joven," explica "puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, no creo que le moleste ni a Steve ni a T'challa, de todos modos, estaban quejándose de que le faltaban personas."

"¿Disculpen?"

"¿Te vas a quedar con nosotros, cierto?" Tony la mira confundido y Wanda se dio cuenta de que no sé explico bien. "Quiero decir, no somos la gran cosa, pero nosotros somos un circo, cariño. Puede que recién vengas integrándote, pero te aseguro que somos capaces de protegerte de cualquier persona. No vas a encontrar ningún lugar más seguro que aquí, eso puedo asegurarte."

El chico se queda mudo por unos minutos analizando la situación. Piensa en los pros y en contra de ambas posturas, y obviamente le favorece quedarse. Los circos viajan entre los estados y nunca se quedan más de una semana en alguna ciudad, por lo que sería casi imposible de que le encontraran a menos de que se mostrara al público y le reconocieran. Mira a ambas personas, y estas le devuelven la mirada expectante.

"Me quedaré por un tiempo" Afirma un poco inseguro. Wanda sonríe extasiada mientras se acerca a Visión y le abraza por la espalda. Está contenta porque van a tener un nuevo integrante en la familia y por lo que puede ver, esté nuevo miembro es alguien que guarda muchos secretos.

"¡Sensacional!" Exclama la mujer, separándose del hombre para acercarse a Tony y tomarle de la mano comenzando a jalarle fuera de la caravana. "Pero antes, debo llevarte con Steve. Él tiene que darte el visto bueno para que empieces. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión Aldair, porque cada día aquí es una nueva experiencia."

Y vaya que Wanda tenía razón. Pero eso es algo que Tony, descubriría más adelante.


	3. Parte 2: Para empezar

_**N.A:** Holaaa a todxs ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana y lo hayan disfrutado mucho.  
Antes que nada, muchas gracias a quienes lo agregaron a favoritos y a seguir! me hacen muy feliz. Y estas personitas son:  
_

 _Benihime13, lintuXD, dark sirene (quien dejo un comentario-emoticheart-), danitha ayame, Fourtris malec 46 , Micasse, neon 31 y bko kc ._ _Son todos un sol :- )_

 _ **Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:** Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)._

 _ **Summary:** Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:** Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas._

.

.

.

Parte 2: Para empezar.

.

Steve Rogers es conocido como el Capitán en el circo. Él es quién maneja y da las instrucciones en el sitio junto con ciertas tareas que T'challa le encarga cuando él mismo no puede hacerse responsable. Al pasar de los años, en medio de bromas y alegatos, sus compañeros le comenzaron a llamar así. Aunque el que le pusieran ese seudónimo no le molesto ni un poco, sí de todos modos, debía generar algo de respeto entre sus pares.

Ahora mismo, el afamado Capitán se aprieta el puente de su nariz. La cabeza le punza dolorosamente y no sabe cómo mitigar el dolor, aunque sea un poco.

La noche anterior fue un verdadero desastre.

En la última función Visión no sé presento y Wanda, quién no sé puede separar de él, fue en su busca. Ninguno volvió y tanto Thor como Pietro tuvieron que improvisar en el trapecio. Obviamente fue un asco, porque entre dos no se pueden hacer muchas cosas que digamos.

Uno de los caballos enfermó y Darcy no pudo presentarse en escena durante todo el día. Hogun afirmó que el animal mejoraría, pero eso no evitaba de que Steve no se siguiera preocupando por el pobre animal.

Sharon, su pareja, estuvo con un humor de mierda todo el día anterior y hoy en la mañana ni siquiera se despidió de él cuando tuvo que ir a hacer sus tareas diarias. No sabe que rayos hizo, pero está consciente de que va a tener que disculparse con ella como sea.

Les faltan personas. Necesitan que alguien se encargue de la mantención del circo, porque él no puede hacer todo. Peter, el más joven de todos y encargado de los animales, alega que cuidarlos se ha vuelto un poco más tedioso de lo normal y no sabe porque es. Quizá es una sugerencia silenciosa de que necesita ayuda.

T'challa no está en el circo de momento. Hace dos días atrás tuvo que viajar a Pensilvania para ver el asunto de las ciudades en donde se quedarían. Dijo que les esperaría allá y Steve se sintió un poco hastiado con la situación. Necesita que esté aquí, apoyándolo y ayudándole, aunque sea diciéndole que hacer.

Alguien toca la puerta y decide que es mejor relajarse. Le da permiso para entrar y ve que se asoma una cabeza pelirroja que reconoció instantáneamente. Wanda hace un saludo temeroso mientras ve como Steve endurece su mirada. Aquí viene la reprimenda.

"Chiquilla inconsciente" Comienza y la chica entra apresurada acompañada de un castaño. El rubio lo mira con cierta sorpresa, olvidándose de momento de los regaños hacia la muchacha. "¿Quién es él?" Pregunta e instantáneamente, aparta la mirada del chico para concentrarse en lo que vaya a decir Wanda.

"Capitán, él es Aldair," empuja un poco al muchacho para que se presente frente al hombre. "un chico que Vis encontró anoche, es por eso que no nos presentamos a la última función… Lo estábamos cuidando."

Steve lo mira y Tony le devuelve la mirada. Se queda un poco prendado por sus ojos cafés. Le recuerdan las hojas en otoño, cuando están a punto de caerse y algo las obliga a quedarse en el árbol.

Ambos se miran por un momento y Steve es el primero en desviar la mirada. Es un chico apuesto, sin lugar a duda, pero parece que nunca en su vida ha trabajado. Su ropa es lo que afirma sus sospechas. Porta una camisa de marca y a pesar de que los zapatos estén tan sucios, se notan de cuero y caros.

"Bien, ¿y para que lo traes?"

"Necesita empleo. Puede trabajar con nosotros y-"

"No lo sé, Wanda." Le corta antes de que pueda seguir hablando. Ya sabe por el camino que va la pelirroja y por alguna extraña razón, no le parece muy llamativo que digamos.

"Has estado reclamando de que necesitan personas, Steve. El que este chico haya llegado, puede significar algo." La chica se cruza de brazos y arruga el entrecejo. Rogers siente como el dolor de cabeza vuelve a punzarle la parte trasera de la cabeza. Necesita que Bruce le dé algo.

Wanda tiene razón, pero algo le dice que no acepte. Quizá es la melancolía que desprenden aquellos hermosos ojos cafés lo que le dice que no acceda. O esa insana curiosidad que crece dentro de él que le obliga a investigar la tristeza del muchacho.

Steve suspira y Tony se remueve un poco incómodo con Wanda detrás. Puede ver que el hombre frente a él está analizando la situación, y por la expresión de su rostro, la negación está ganando lugar en su mente. Quizá…

"Sé cosas sobre mecánica" Suelta de la nada. Como quería, el rubio lo está mirando esperando a que se expliqué. "Eh… Mi padre, era mecánico. Cuando terminaba las clases, solía ir a su taller a ver lo que hacía y ahí aprendí las cosas básicas de la mecánica." La mentira sale de forma tan natural, que se dice a sí mismo que quizá está perdiendo el tiempo estudiando Ingeniería en MIT.

La chica le mira y luego devuelve su mirada al Capitán con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara.

Steve vuelve a soltar un suspiro mientras se acaricia la parte de la cabeza que le duele. "Está bien, te quedas" se rinde y Wanda suelta un gritillo de alegría. De verdad está contenta de que llegue alguien nuevo al circo. Ambos se disponen a salir de la especie de oficina y cuando la chica está casi afuera de la habitación seguida de Tony, el rubio vuelve a hablar. "Pero antes necesito saber ciertas cosas de ti y asignarte las tareas. Lo primero no es más que nada una formalidad, tengo que informar a T'challa sobre las nuevas personas que contratamos."

Tony asiente y mira a la pelirroja. Está le devuelve la mirada acompañada con una sonrisa dispuesta a marcharse, pero se queda en su sitio cuando Steve carraspea.

"Después de él vienes tú, Maximoff. No creas que te salvaste y más te vale traer a Visión contigo." Recuerda. La chica se encoge de hombros y por alguna extraña razón, siente que ha vuelto a su época de niñez cuando su padre le regañaba por alguna travesura que había hecho.

"Sí, Capitán" Contesta con sarcasmo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Anthony quiere reírse, pero prefiere guardárselo para sí mismo.

Ahora, le toca empezar una nueva vida y necesita estar concentrado para eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pepper está en la habitación de Anthony. Mira con atención todo, tratando de buscar algo que se les haya pasado por alto a los peritos.

Pasa entre las cosas desordenadas y trata de no tocar nada para no alterar las cosas. Mira la cama y analiza la manera de que esta desordenada.

Parece que hubo un forcejeo por la manera en que las sábanas están esparcidas al igual que el edredón y la chica quiere pensar que fue Tony al rehusarse a que se lo llevaran.

La sangre aún no está del todo seca. Está repartida entre la cama y el suelo siendo este último con la mayor cantidad de mancha roja. Pasa a través de esta y ve que el saco del chico esta tirado a los pies de la cama. Cree que Stark intentó escapar, pero al ver sus intenciones, los secuestradores le tomaron por las solapas del mismo y se lo quitaron antes de atraparlo.

Realmente es una escena de secuestro, sin embargo, a Virginia hay algo que no calza de todo.

"¿Por qué Obadiah estaba con Tony en su habitación?" Se cuestiona y cruza los brazos tratando de pensar en una posible respuesta. Trata de imaginar miles de posibles situaciones, pero ninguna la deja del todo conforme. Bufa exasperada, sintiendo como nuevamente las lágrimas van a salir de sus ojos. "¿Por qué no gritaste por ayuda, Tony?"

"Señorita Potts" Le llaman y voltea a ver. Frente a ella, esta una empleada de la casa con toallas en sus brazos. "Le rogaría que saliera de la habitación del Joven Anthony. Los investigadores nos han dicho que intentáramos no tocar las cosas, porque puede alterar la escena."

"Si, lo siento." Se seca cualquier indicio de que podría haber vuelto a llorar y se dispone a salir de la habitación. Mira hacia atrás y se imagina a Tony sentado en su escritorio con miles de papeles a su alrededor.

Lo imagina con su cabello desordenado y con sus típicas ojeras al estar estudiando a última hora para su examen final. Escucha en su mente su risa y fantasea con su sonrisa coqueta diciéndole que se quede esa noche con él.

Cierra sus ojos y quiere que ese recuerdo de Tony con su jovialidad este por siempre en su memoria.

"Vuelve a casa, Tony." Susurra a la nada, y sale de la habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Aldair Stone."

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Aldair?"

"Dieciocho."

"¿En serio?" Steve pregunta y Tony asiente con la cabeza.

Hace poco que han comenzado con las preguntas y el muchacho no se ha visto en la necesidad de mentir respecto a su edad. Está orgulloso de que hoy sea su cumpleaños y no teme a negarlo. Puede permitirse ese pequeño capricho.

"Sí, ¿Acaso no los aparento?" Afirma con burla y se acomoda un poco mejor en la silla. El rubio le sonríe.

"Si los aparentas, pero se me hace extraño que estés tan joven en un sitio como este." Contesta y Tony siente como la sonrisa se le congela en la cara. "¿Qué es lo que te trajo al circo?"

Steve siente que jodió las cosas porque el ambiente de pronto se tornó un poco pesado.

Stark, suelta un suspiro un poco incómodo y decide que es mejor dejar tema de lado. Sí contesta de una vez, el Capitán le dejará ir luego y quizá pueda distraerse recorriendo el lugar.

"Nah, solamente tuve problemas con unas personas y ahora deben estar buscándome. Son problemas de carácter personal, y preferiría no ahondar más el tema. No es de mi agrado que digamos." Suelta las palabras con fluidez y Steve decide qué sí el muchacho no quiere decir más, está bien para él.

"Bien, necesito que de momento te encargues de la mantención del circo. No es mucho, en realidad. Usualmente solo necesitas echarles aceite a los generadores o arreglar algún desperfecto en la luz." Informa. "Respecto al pago, son cada quincena. No es mucho que digamos, pero es lo suficiente para que tengas una vida relativamente estable."

Tony asiente escuchando atentamente y el rubio se siente complacido ante su atención.

"Las reglas son para todos iguales: nada de drogas ni pleitos entre tus compañeros. Sí tienes algún problema, debes venir directamente a mi o con T'challa. Él es el dueño del circo y de momento no está aquí; en este instante se encuentra en Pensilvania, revisando que las cosas estén bien para cuando comencemos la gira."

"¿La gira?"

"Sí. Solemos hacer giras de un año entre los estados." Steve suspira y siente como el dolor vuelve a aparecer. El pensar de lo que se viene en unas horas más, sólo hace que el estrés vuelva a su cuerpo. "Este año, creo que será más corto. Aún no estoy seguro, pero T'challa me comentó algo al respecto. De todos modos, partimos hoy al anochecer; te recomiendo de que sí tienes algo que hacer, lo hagas ahora porque no volveremos por un largo tiempo."

Anthony se mantiene impasible, pero por dentro quiere llorar. "No debo hacer nada, creo" Dice y Rogers le muestra una sonrisa complacida. "Sí no tiene nada más que decir…" Tony se levanta de la silla, y hace una especie de despido al ver que el rubio no agrega nada.

Cuando está casi cerrando la puerta de la habitación, la voz de Steve le detiene.

"Por cierto, Aldair. Bienvenido a la familia."

"Gracias." Dice y cierra la puerta detrás de él.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony recorre el lugar con tranquilidad y curiosidad.

Recuerda de pequeño haber visitado un circo. No debe haber tenido más de siete años y fue Jarvis quien lo trajo con la autorización de sus padres, obviamente. En ese minuto, lo que más le llamo la atención fue el cómo había personas tan geniales de poder caminar por cuerdas, domar animales salvajes, tragarse sables y escupir fuego sin lastimarse. Y ahora, no puede creer que será parte de algo como esto. Bueno, no será mucho lo que haga, pero de igual manera va a ser parte de un circo.

Camina entre las caravanas que sirven como casa y observa como algunas personas parecen estar recogiendo las cosas. Decide que de momento se mantendrá al margen de todos y se aleja de la zona poblada. Por ahora, sólo quiere que pocos sepan de su llegada.

Sigue caminando un poco más, llegando a un sitio donde el olor a animal inunda. Pasa las protecciones que hay, y sigue recorriendo.

Llega a unas especies de jaulas, y en cierta manera, le entristece la imagen que ve.

Unos caballos que están amarrados voltean a verle en cuanto notan su presencia. Relinchan entusiasmados ante una nueva visita, haciendo que Tony se aleje un poco de ellos para no alterarlos más y llamar la atención.

Una alpaca está igual que los caballos, tomando agua y Stark se pregunta qué es lo que está haciendo ese animal ahí. ¿No es que sólo habitan en américa del sur? La observa con atención y está deja de tomar agua para devolverle la mirada. Tony se encoge de hombros y continúa fisgoneando.

Hay una gran pajarera con una especie de loros con cresta y no recuerda haber visto alguna vez ese tipo de ave. Le llaman mucho la atención, quedándose un rato más de lo planeado mirándolos. Distingue que hay de diversos colores. Blancas, amarillas y grises, siendo estas últimas en mayoría. Trata de contarlos, pero son muchas así que desiste de su tarea.

Un poco más allá hay una jaula con un orangután comiendo lo que parecen ser muchas frutas. Le parece tierno porque tiene los dedos llenos de restos de comida y se los mete a la boca. "Qué lindo." Dice y el animal le mira.

Se queda un rato más mirando mientras le hace caras raras para llamar su atención. Está muy entretenido hasta que un rugido lo asusta y busca con la mirada que rayos había sido eso.

A la distancia y con vallas de seguridad, están las jaulas de animales realmente salvajes. Distingue un tigre y dos leones que están dormitando apaciblemente. Le parecen realmente tranquilos e inmediatamente desecha la idea de que fueron ellos los que rugieron porque el responsable vuelve a gruñirle. Este está separado del resto y camina desesperado en su jaula, tratando de asecharle.

Tony lo mira con asombro y nunca espero ver a un animal con ese aire tan imponente. Se le acerca, hipnotizado por aquella mirada tan fuerte, salvaje… y libre. Por un momento le envidia de que, a pesar de estar en esa situación, tenga esa mirada tan determinada.

La pantera le muestra los colmillos, furiosa, y al castaño le acude un extraño impulso de tener que arrodillarse.

Ambos se sostienen la mirada y se quedan analizándose mutuamente por un momento. Tony quiere apartar sus ojos, pero el hacerlo, significa su derrota y no puede permitir que ese animal le gane.

Un carraspeo es el que termina con su duelo de mirada y la pantera le gruñe por última vez antes de alejarse de las barras de la jaula.

Voltea a ver un poco asustado de ser pillado y frente a él, hay un muchacho de no más de dieciséis años mirándole con curiosidad.

"Hey" El muchacho saluda "No es por nada, pero no puede estar aquí, señor." Dice y Stark se encoge de hombros.

"Sólo estaba mirando, chico. No te preocupes."

"Sí… Eh, necesito que se retire, porque si lo descubren aquí me van a regañar."

"Claro, no te preocupes."

Tony mira por última vez al felino, y este lo observa marcharse. Le muestra los colmillos, desafiante, pero Stark le sonríe con suficiencia.

"No será la última vez que nos veamos, gatito." Dijo con su mirada y le pareció ver que el animal le respondió entre cerrando los ojos.

Cuando el muchacho le deja en una zona alejada de los animales, decide que de momento ya ha recorrido suficiente. Así que se va a la caravana de Visión para ayudarle en algo porque parece que va a tener que vivir con él de momento.

Suspira y espera a que a Wanda no le moleste aquella intromisión de su parte.


	4. Parte 3: Bruce Banner

**N.A:** _Hola lindurxs! ¿Cómo están? Espero que esten bien y hayan tenido un excelente fin e inicio de semana._

 _Primero que nada, muchas gracias a quienes le dieron a favoritos y seguidores :- ), son todxs un sol -emoticheart. Y estas personitas son: flordeloto 2204, Renesmee Black Cullen109, Alessandra Von Grey._

 _Segundo. Sí desean imaginarse como sería Visión en esta historia, háganlo como si fuera el actor en MCU, Paul Bettanty ya que de él tome las carecteristicas._

 _Tercero y no menos importante, quiero darles un especial agradecimiento a **Dark Sirene** , **F** **ourtris malec 46** y a **C** **lumsykitty.** Me alegra mucho sus palabras, en serio -emoticheart- me ayuda demasiado a ver si voy bien en esto. Se los agradezco de todo corazón -emoticheart-._ _ulo. Espero que les guste porque va con todo mi love para ustedes.  
_

 _Y en fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste el capitulo. Saludos -emoticheart-_

 _ **Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:** Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)._

 _ **Summary:** Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:** Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas._

.

 _Repuesta a los Review Anónimos:_

 _Guest_ _: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. Jiji, muchas gracias por comentar mi historia, en serio me hace feliz de que lo hagas... Y aquí esta la continuación -emoticheart- espero que te guste. Saludos_

.

.

.

Parte 3: Bruce Banner.

.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?"

Wanda, que estaba limpiando la caravana, deja caer la escoba mientras voltea a ver a Tony sorprendida.

El chico la mira atentamente y la pelirroja siente como las mejillas se le colorean. Mira alrededor en busca de alguna señal de Visión, pero recuerda que se encuentra hablando con el Capitán sobre Tony.

Suspira aliviada y mientras recoge la escoba, niega con la cabeza.

"No estamos juntos." Dice y el castaño, que intentaba limpiar la mesa, deja de hacerlo para prestarle atención.

"¿En serio?" La incredulidad está pintada en su rostro, y Wanda sólo asiente. "Pensé que estaban juntos… Ya sabes, como estaba aquí y lo abrazabas…"

"Oh, no. Somos amigos." Explica, metiendo la basura en una pala y luego en una bolsa. "Ambos somos trapecistas, junto a mi hermano y Thor, otro amigo nuestro. Entrenamos juntos y usualmente nunca nos separamos. Somos casi hermanos, a decir verdad."

"Ya veo."

Wanda siente como su ánimo decae un poco, pero no se lo demuestra al chico frente a ella. "¡No tienes que desanimarte, Maximoff!" Se dice a sí misma.

Tony la mira, y sonríe. Piensa inconscientemente en Pepper y Rhodes, preguntándose como estarán. Su estado anímico comienza a decaer lentamente, al igual que la chica, pero Stark no es capaz de animarse a sí mismo como lo hace Wanda.

Deja el trapo sobre la mesa y empieza a caminar hacia la salida. La pelirroja le queda mirando, preguntándole que sucede con la mirada.

"Saldré un momento." Informó para que Wanda no se preocupara. Abre la puerta de la caravana y un aire fresco le da la bienvenida.

Afuera, el sol comenzaba a esconderse anunciando que el anochecer pronto vendría y con eso, el marcharse de Nueva york.

Decide que es momento de alejarse un poco del circo y sale de la zona para caminar alrededor de éste, tratando de distraerse.

Camina por cerca de cinco minutos distanciándose del circo y mirando a su alrededor, cuando algo le llama la atención.

Un hombre de piel morena y cabeza rapada se acerca hacia las vallas que tienen en el circo para separar el exterior con la carpa principal. Llama, para que seacerque un hombre de rulos que se aproxima apresurado ante su llamado.

Tony les mira con curiosidad hasta que ve de donde vino el hombre negro. A unos cuantos metros más allá, un automóvil con la insignia de FBI le saluda.

Stark empalidece, sintiendo como las piernas le comienzan a fallar. Mira hacia los lados angustiado de que le hayan visto, pero se da cuenta de que involuntariamente, se escondió detrás de unos letreros que promocionaban la entrada al circo.

Piensa en que hacer, pero su mente está en blanco.

"Corre" Su instinto le dice, y por segunda vez en su vida, le hace caso. "Que esta vez no se equivoque, por favor." Piensa, echándose a correr hacia la caravana de Visión.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Bruce Banner, es un soltero de treinta y tres años que trabaja de locutor y médico en Midnight Circus.

Cuando obtuvo su titulación y comenzó a trabajar, se dio cuenta de que ser médico no le gustaba tanto como creyó.

Bueno, no es el ser médico en realidad lo que le defraudo, sino que fueron las personas con las que compartió.

Egoístas, vanidosos y arrogantes eran la mayoría de los profesionales con los que trabajo en el hospital. No se preocupaban por nada más que llenar su bolsillo de dinero y eso a Bruce no le gustaba por nada del mundo.

Así que lo dejo por un largo tiempo y empezó su aventura.

Fue un misionero ambulante por cerca de un año, ayudando a las personas, y pidiendo como pago solamente un plato de comida. De todos modos, no necesitaba más para ser feliz.

Pero de igual manera sentía que algo faltaba en su vida. Y ese algo sólo llegó a completarse, cuando conoció Midnight Circus.

Llegó por azares de destino al lugar que se convertiría en su hogar. Tenía veintiocho años y una curiosidad que le consumía lentamente el cuerpo cuando le comentaron que el mejor circo del mundo se presentaría esa noche cerca del lugar en que estaba atendiendo un paciente. Esa noche, se dijo a sí mismo que podría darse el lujo de distraerse y como pudo, se hizo del dinero para la entrada.

Al principio, no hubo nada fuera del otro mundo, los payasos iniciaron con su rutina y así le siguieron los otros actos.

Quería irse, se estaba aburriendo, pero una chica pelirroja fue la que capturó su atención.

El locutor, un hombre moreno, la presentó como La Viuda Negra. Una contorsionista con años de experiencia pero que se veía tan joven que Banner afirmaba que no debía de tener más de veinte años.

La chica les sonrío a todos y comenzó con su espectáculo. Parecía realmente que no tenía columna o hueso alguno, porque el médico podía afirmar que nunca en su vida, había presenciado a alguien doblarse de esa manera.

Esa, fue la primera vez que Bruce realmente se sintió completo.

Tomo la decisión de que su misión de ayudar a los demás no estaba terminada, pero no tenía sentido que siguiera por ese camino si no era feliz. Así que en cuanto se dio por terminada la función, busco al dueño del circo y le pidió empleo fervientemente.

Al principio, comenzó como el médico general del circo. Atendía las lesiones que se hacían al practicar sus rutinas y jamás hubo algo complicado.

Su primera gira, sólo hizo que se enamorara más del circo y decidiera que nunca lo abandonaría.

Natasha, quien es la afamada Viuda Negra, se convirtió en una de sus grandes amigas a pesar de que Bruce no la sintiera como tal. Además, descubrió que ella era ya no era una chiquilla, pues en su esbelto cuerpo portaba ya los veinticinco años de edad.

Al pasar de los meses, T'challa decidió que él ya no podría presentar más las escenas de sus compañeros. Esto más que nada porque la tarea de manejar el circo se había vuelto un poco más tediosa y aunque en un principio quería nombrar a Steve, depuso que su amigo ya tenía demasiadas tareas al ser el copropietario de este. Así que, en medio de felicitaciones y celebraciones, el castaño fue nombrado como el locutor del circo y de ahí nadie más lo saco. Pero de eso ya habían pasado cerca de tres giras.

Pasaron por subidas y caídas todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, todos se apoyaron mutuamente sin dejar que nadie cayera ni que el espectáculo flaqueara.

Por esto Bruce se siente completo. Porque aquí es donde él conoció el verdadero significado de familia y lo que esa palabra conlleva.

Es por eso que se preocupa de sobre manera cuando un hombre de investigaciones le llama para conversar sobre algo. Angustiado de que alguno de los suyos se haya metido en problemas, se le acerca apresurado.

"Buenas tardes" Le saluda el hombre extraño y Bruce le devuelve el saludo. "Mi nombre es Nick Fury, FBI." Se presenta, al momento de que saca su placa con su identificación. Banner siente como le sudan las manos, nervioso, pero aun así se demuestra tranquilo.

"¿Qué desea?"

"Me preguntaba si han visto a un muchacho por aquí cerca. Responde al nombre de Anthony Stark, tiene aproximadamente dieciocho años y es castaño, no mide más de un metro setenta y tiene los ojos cafés." Describe a la par que saca una foto. Bruce le da una mirada rápida, sin fijarse mucho en los detalles porque no tiene que ser muy inteligente para saber que nunca en su vida ha visto a un chico con esa descripción.

Niega con la cabeza y Nick lo queda mirando analíticamente por un momento. El castaño se siente, por alguna extraña razón, un poco inquieto. Pero no desvía la mirada hasta que el otro hombre es el primero en hacerlo mientras guarda la foto.

"Bien," Dice el hombre arreglándose la gabardina "si en algún momento lo llega a ver, por favor no dude en llamarnos. Trate de decirle a sus compañeros, es de suma importancia encontrarle." Concluye, pasándole una tarjeta al doctor y marchándose del sitio, sin siquiera despedirse.

Bruce respira más calmado cuando el otro ya no está cerca, y arruga la tarjeta para botarla en alguno de los basureros que tienen por ahí.

Está seguro de que no necesita tener entre sus pertenencias el número de un FBI.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Tony entra corriendo a la caravana, descubre a Wanda conversando animadamente con Visión.

Ambos le voltean a ver, y el muchacho está tan pálido que se paran de las sillas, casi botándolas, para acercársele con la preocupación plasmada en sus rostros.

"¿Aldair? ¿Qué tienes?" Le pregunta la muchacha plantándose frente a él.

Tony, tiene la mirada perdida y la mente en blanco. Trata de planear algo, pero las neuronas no le responden.

Comienza a sudar y quienes le acompañan se empiezan a asustar. Wanda lo toma de los hombros, zamarreándolo para hacerlo entrar en sí y funciona, porque Stark comienza a jadear.

"No, por la mierda. No ahora." Susurra sintiendo como el aire comienza faltarle. Un ataque de ansiedad comienza a recorrer su cuerpo, y ahora sí que los restantes de la habitación se asustan por el chico.

"Ve por Bruce." Le ordena Visión a Wanda, hablando por primera vez desde que Tony entro corriendo a la caravana. La joven no duda ni un segundo en acatar lo que dijo su amigo, pero antes de que pueda salir por la puerta, el castaño la toma por el brazo.

"No vayas, Wanda." Le pide y ésta no sabe qué hacer. Mira a Visión en busca de ayuda, pero el hombre sólo mira fijamente a Tony. "No vayas, porque me han encontrado."

Un silencio acude a la habitación y lo único que se escucha es a Stark jadear por aire.

"Vis…" Susurra la muchacha. Su compañero, sólo está en silencio y por su expresión, Wanda descubre que trata de idear un plan.

Tony comienza a respirar más calmado, y se desploma en la especie de sillón que tienen ahí. La pelirroja se sienta a su lado, tomándole la mano.

"Todo va estar bien," Murmura "ya se nos ocurrirá algo…"

"¿Alguien más te ha visto?" Pregunta Visión. Tony niega con la cabeza y su expresión se torna un poco más relajada. "Quédate en la caravana Aldair y no se te ocurra salir por nada del mundo." Se arrodilla ante él y le advierte. "Sólo nosotros tres sabemos que estás aquí. Steve no dirá nada a nadie porque ahora está preocupado por la gira… Utilicemos eso a nuestro favor."

El castaño asiente lentamente y la chica a su lado le pasa las manos por los hombros para abrazarle, y confortarle un poco.

Visión suspira y se levanta para seguir ordenando las cosas. Hoy comienza la gira y posiblemente el muchacho este a salvo si no sale del sitio.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cerca de dos horas pasaron, y tanto Wanda como Tony ayudaron a Visión a ordenar las cosas.

Cuando alguien golpea la puerta de la caravana, a Stark se le paraliza el corazón. Siente como un nuevo ataque quiere hacerse presencia, pero antes de que pueda comenzar, Wanda lo toma del brazo y lo jala para esconderlo en el baño.

"Quédate ahí y no salgas hasta que te digamos lo contrario." Susurra y le cierra la puerta.

Escucha la voz de una mujer que les informa que ya es hora de partir y continua la conversación con comentarios sarcásticos sobre el humor del Capitán.

Tony no puede seguir escuchándola porque siente como su mente se va y los ojos le escocen por las lágrimas. Sin embargo, no deja caer ninguna.

No sabe en qué minuto Wanda se despidió de Visión acompañada de la otra mujer y éste le golpeó la puerta para que saliera.

"Vas a estar bien," le dice el hombre a la par que le da una palmada en la espalda. "Te prometo que te protegeremos." El muchacho le mira y Visión le regala una sonrisa. Quiere devolvérsela, pero no puede; así que sólo le da una especie de mueca que intento ser una. "Ya nos vamos de aquí Aldair, no te asustes si hay movimiento, es normal después de todo. Nos vamos a Pensilvania, así que nos vemos dentro de poco."

Tony asiente y cuando el hombre se aleja para ir a preparar las cosas para el viaje, se encamina hacia el sillón y se desploma en él.

Se queda tirado ahí por unos cuantos minutos hasta que un movimiento brusco le saca de su ensañamiento. Mira por la ventana que hay en la caravana y ve como dejan atrás el prado en el que se alojaron.

Ve a la distancia, casi en la cima de la colina la mansión de su familia. Las lágrimas vuelven a hacer aparición y está vez si llora.

"Adiós." Dice con las mejillas inundadas de agua.

Pensilvania le espera y con ello, su nueva oportunidad de vivir.


	5. Parte 4: Allentown

**N.A:** _¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana._

 _Muchas gracias a **Namida Kira y a Melodiosa ** por darle a seguir! Espero que les guste y disfruten este capitulo.  
_  
 _Y obviamente, muchas gracias a Dark sirene, Fourtris malec 46 y a Clumskitty por dejarme un review. -emoticheart- en serio chicas, os adoro con mi corazón. Me alegran el día cuando me hacen llegar sus opiniones. Se merecen todo lo mejor del mundo._

 _Sin más que decir, Disfruten el capitulo!_

 _PD: el próximo cap, será muuuy largo... Aun me falta terminarlo, así que no estoy segura que este para el miércoles._

 _ **Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:** Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)._

 _ **Summary:** Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:** Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas._

.

.

.

Parte 4: Allentown.

.

"Aldair, despierta. Ya llegamos."

El chico abre los ojos perezosamente y una imagen difusa le da la bienvenida a la realidad.

Wanda lo zamarrea con un poco más de fuerza y eso es lo que lo logra sacar de su letargo. Se levanta del sillón y la chica se aparta de él cuando comienza a estirarse.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le pregunta bostezando y Wanda le sonríe.

"Estamos en Allentown, Pensilvania. Llegamos hace una hora más o menos. Visión vino a verte, pero estabas durmiendo tan tranquilo que decidió no despertarte." Informa mientras va a la cocina para prepararle un café al muchacho.

Tony la escucha mientras mira por la ventana. Afuera hay mucha vegetación y se da cuenta de que otra vez deben estar en un prado.

"Hace calor" Dice, levantándose y acercándose a la muchacha. Wanda toma dos tazas de la alacena junto con el café y el azúcar, esperando a que la tetera hierva.

"Estamos en verano, y usualmente aquí hace más calor que en otras partes."

"Sí, algo sabía." Hay un silencio, y el castaño se dedica a divagar entre sus pensamientos.

Wanda lo observa, apoyada en uno de los muebles. Quiere preguntarle sobre lo que paso antes, pero no quiere incomodarle.

En cuanto llegaron, tanto Visión como ella, se preocuparon de preguntar a cada persona en el circo de manera disimulada por si habían visto a alguien sospechoso alrededor antes de partir; todos negaron y siguieron en lo suyo.

Ambos antes de separarse, se miraron, preguntándose con los ojos a quien había visto el muchacho para ponerse así.

"Aldair" Le llama y el chico le presta atención. No va a presionarlo a que le cuente, pero quiere que esté tranquilo. "No hay nadie que te esté buscando, por lo menos, no cerca… Con Visión nos encargamos de preguntar a los demás y nadie parece haber visto algo, así que no te preocupes por eso. Puedes salir cuando quieras."

Tony la mira sorprendido y asiente. Le agradece con la mirada y la chica le revuelve el cabello, sonriente. La tetera emite un pitido y Wanda comienza a servir el agua.

Conversan trivialidades para conocerse mejor y su charla se ve interrumpida cuando Visión entra por la puerta con el rostro un poco sudado y sucio. Ambos jóvenes le saludan y este les hace devuelta un gesto que simulo ser uno, mientras se mete al baño para una ducha.

"¿Qué tal todo?" Le pregunta Wanda al recién llegado.

"Nada nuevo. El Capitán quiere que hagamos una junta mañana; nos va a decir dónde nos presentaremos." Grita desde el baño y se escucha el sonido del agua chocar contra los azulejos.

Pasan unos minutos y tanto Wanda como Tony se toman sus cafés tranquilos, soltando comentarios de vez en cuando que quitaban el silencio que intentaba ganar terreno.

Visión sale del baño con una tolla secándose el pelo. Viste unos pantalones sueltos y una sudadera negra que se le ajusta al cuerpo como si fuera una segunda piel.

Tony lo mira a él y luego a la chica. Se ríe internamente porque parece que Wanda se lo quiere comer con la mirada. El hombre no parece darse cuenta y se dirige a la cocina para tomar un té con ellos.

El castaño, golpea por debajo de la mesa a Wanda y esta aparta su mirada de Visión. Stark le hace un movimiento insinuante con sus cejas y ella sólo se sonroja mientras sigue tomando de su taza.

"Tonto." Susurra por debajo y Tony suelta una especie de carcajada, divertido por la situación.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta el hombre, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja. Wanda se sonroja aún más de lo que ya está.

"Nada." Responde la chica, parándose para ir a dejar su taza en el lava-vajilla. "Es algo entre nosotros Vis, no te preocupes."

El rubio los mira y se encoge de hombros, si no le quieren contar, bien por él.

"Mañana también tienes que ir tú, Aldair." Le informa y el chico le mira con duda. "Steve quiere presentarte con todos."

Tony se siente un poco incómodo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que presentarse a la tropa con quienes conviviría de ahora en adelante. Suelta un suspiro y termina por asentir con la cabeza.

"Está bien." Dice, parándose para ir a dejar su taza junto a la de Wanda. Ésta, ya está junto a su amigo mirándole tomar su té. Visión le hace morisquetas y la chica suelta risas por lo tierno que es. Tony quiere vomitar por la dulzura que expulsan esos dos. "¿Cómo es que no están juntos?" Se pregunta a sí mismo.

Suspira por segunda vez, y se aleja del área amorosa para irse a sentar al sillón.

Afuera, la luna está grande y bonita, como un queso. Se queda un rato mirándola, y no se da cuenta cuando se queda dormido otra vez.

Entre sueños, siente como Wanda le besa la frente, despidiéndose y deseándole buenas noches, a la par que una manta le cubre del frío que pueda darle durante la noche.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Nunca creyó que tantas personas trabajarían en un circo.

Y, sobre todo, con esa actitud.

Tony observa a todo ese tumulto de personas que bromean, comen y juguetean como si de niños se tratase. A su lado, Wanda se ríe por las ocurrencias de sus compañeros.

"Ven." Le dice la chica, jalándolo hacia una de las mesas en donde todos están reunidos.

Es ahí donde Tony conoce al mellizo de Wanda.

Pietro, es un chico de cabello platinado y juguetón, que adora a su hermana como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Tony, se pregunta a si mismo si en su vida tiene a alguien que lo ame tanto como Pietro a Wanda. Ve como la chica le desordena el pelo a su hermano por algún comentario inapropiado que hizo y la respuesta le llega como una daga al corazón.

 _No, él no tiene a nadie._

"Bien, todos a sus sitios." Escucha una voz grave entre el ruido y todos comienzan a soltar silbidos para molestar al recién llegado.

Steve los mira serio, y todos se empiezan a separar para distribuirse en las demás mesas.

"¡No aguantas nada, Steve!"

"¿Qué pasó Cap? ¿Sharon te corto el agua?"

Todos sueltan una carcajada conjunta mientras el aludido se sonroja y carraspea. Tony se ríe con ellos, ya sentado al lado de la chica.

"Muy gracioso, Wilson." Dice y el otro sólo lo saluda. El rubio suspira y se apoya en una de las mesas para comenzar con la reunión. "Como sabrán, hoy comienza una nueva gira." Se escucha un Wuu general y Steve espera a que pase para continuar. "Este año, no viajaremos a Oregón y Washington como usualmente lo hacemos. T'challa no pudo comunicarse con sus contactos, así que decidió no ir, por lo que este año la gira no durara el año y cuatro meses a lo que estamos acostumbrados." Una queja general acude y Tony se remueve incómodo al lado de Wanda. Ella discute con Pietro en ruso sobre la información que acababan de darles y parece estar muy enojada. Stark se siente como un pez fuera del agua. Rogers vuelve a esperar pacientemente a que todos se callen y dejen de alegar. Él tampoco está muy a gusto con la decisión de su amigo, pero no puede reclamarle si trato de hacer lo posible para llevarles allí.

Le está dando un nuevo dolor de cabeza que sólo se le paso ayer durante la noche.

"Chicos, saben que ni Steve ni T'challa tienen la culpa de eso." Se escucha la voz de una mujer entre el ruido. Todos paran de parlotear, volteando ver a quien dijo eso; ésta se paró en su silla para hablar y ser escuchada mejor. Es una mujer pelirroja y de ojos verdes, que a Stark le pareció muy atractiva. "Sólo será por este año, ya dejen de ser tan caprichosos y agradezcan que podremos irnos de gira nuevamente."

Todos guardan silencio, y algunos le dan la razón mientras que otros aún no están conformes.

"Gracias, Nat." Le agradece el rubio por el apoyo y mira a sus compañeros. "Sé que es frustrante no irnos de viaje por tanto tiempo, pero piensen que luego de esta gira, vendrá otra en la que quizá podamos ir a Canadá." Todos automáticamente voltean a ver a Steve y éste les sonríe. "Así es. He hablado con T'challa y se está haciendo de los contactos para que la próxima vez viajemos a Canadá."

Tony escucha como todos gritan eufóricos y voltea a ver a Wanda que terminó sus reclamos para abrazar efusivamente a su hermano, contenta. El castaño se ríe disimuladamente ante lo cambiante que eran todos.

"También quiero que sepan que tenemos un nuevo integrante." Grita el rubio para llamar la atención de todos, nuevamente. "Aldair, por favor, pasa al frente."

Wanda, a su lado se ríe contenta mientras lo empuja para que se pare. Tony siente como las mejillas se le colorean al verse ser el centro de tanta atención.

Mira hacia el frente y ve al Capitán sonriéndole. Se le acerca un poco apresurado y el hombre le pasa los brazos por los hombros, en un gesto que intento darle confianza al muchacho. Sin embargo, sólo logro que algo se removiera en su interior.

"Preséntate, chico." Le animan unas voces que están al frente. Tony mira Wanda, y esta le levanta los puños, animándolo.

"Soy Aldair… Aldair Stone." Dice, un poco cohibido.

"¿Y tu edad?"

"Dieciocho años."

"¡Wow, que joven!" Exclama un hombre. "¡Ten cuidado, Peter, que vienen a hacerte competencia!"

"¡Nadie es mejor que mi arañita!" Contesta el hombre que antes Steve recrimino. Tony ve que, a su lado, un muchacho-el mismo que lo saco de la zona de los animales- le pega un codazo por la altura de las costillas, sacándole el aire.

Todos vuelven a reírse, ya relajados. Stark voltea su mirada al rubio, y ve que este también se ríe, pero más disimulado.

Y por alguna extraña razón, a Tony, ninguna sonrisa le había parecido más linda y brillante.

Steve carraspea, ya parando de reír y le hace un gesto al muchacho para que vaya a su asiento. Éste le obedece sin objetar nada, caminando hasta sentarse con Wanda, quien le recibe con los brazos abiertos.

"Espero que todos lo traten bien." Les advierte y se escucha un Sí, capitán general. "Eso es todo, tropa; recuerden que hoy tenemos sólo la función de medianoche. Pueden retirarse."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"¡Sharon, espera!" Grita Steve, siguiendo a una mujer rubia. Pero esta continua de largo, haciendo caso omiso a su llamado. Rogers suspira, sin embargo, no se detiene.

Justo cuando Sharon iba a doblar una esquina para irse a su caravana, su pareja la detiene tomándole del brazo y volteándola para que lo vea.

"¿Qué quieres, Steve?"

"Quiero hablar contigo."

"¿Sí? Pues yo no quiero."

"Vamos, Sharon; por lo menos dime que es lo que hice mal."

La mujer lo mira con sorpresa y siente como el coraje vuelve a ganar terreno en su cuerpo.

"Eres un estúpido." Es todo lo que dice comenzando a alejarse. Steve se revuelve los cabellos, pero la deja marcharse. Esperará a que se le pase el enojo y quizá recién ahí pueda hablar con ella.

"¿Problemas en el paraíso, bombón?"

El rubio voltea a ver, y atrás suyo, Natasha le mira con una mueca de burla.

Steve suspira y asiente quedadamente, observando por donde se fue su pareja. Natasha se le acerca y le abraza por la cintura.

A pesar de que Rogers este en una relación de hace tres años con Sharon, eso no le impide que la pelirroja le abrace en un gesto tan íntimo. Antes que nada, son amigos y eso todos en el circo lo tienen presente. Incluyendo la rubia.

"Intenta arreglar las cosas, Cap." Le dice, separándose. "No vaya a ser que después te arrepientas."

"Dejaré que pase un poco de tiempo… Quizá es sólo momentáneo."

"Sí tú lo dices." Se encoge de hombros y le da un beso en la mejilla. "Nos vemos, rubiales. Y pórtate bien, que te tengo en la mira." Advierte mientras se va a la siga de un hombre rubio.

Steve la queda mirando, y se pregunta a qué se refería con portarse bien.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony se encuentra arreglando uno de los generadores cuando alguien le toca el hombro. Un poco sorprendido, se voltea y ve al hombre de rulos con quien hablaba el FBI.

"Hola." Le saluda.

Stark siente como pierde los colores de la cara y deja caer la llave con la que arreglaba la máquina.

"Que me jodan." Se dice a sí mismo.


	6. Parte 5: Función de medianoche I

**_N.A:_** _Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.  
_

 _Bien, no creí que lo lograría pero aquí estoy. Como podrán ver es un capitulo bastante larguito- Demasiado para lo que usualmente estoy acostumbrada- que me costo mucho estres y no porque fuera díficil, sino que por mi vida academica. Sinceramente, si estoy así en el colegio, no me puedo imaginar como voy a estar para la universidad.  
Muchas Gracias a **Fourtris malec 46** por comentar! eres un pequeño solcito que me alegra mucho, lindura! muchas gracias -emoticsmile-  
También agradecer a Collector of sins por darle a seguir -emoticheart-._

 _Un pequeño detalle, este capitulo estara dividido en dos partes, porque no me gustaría hastiarlxs al colocar los sendos textos. Así que los dividi en dos c: espero no causar inconvenientes._

 _ **Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:** Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)._

 _ **Summary:** Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:** Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas._

.

.

.

Parte 5: Función de media noche I.

.

"¿Qué más coloco?"

"Coloca sus características, lo último que llevaba puesto… Todo eso sirve, Rhodes."

"Está bien."

Pepper se pasea alrededor del moreno y le agrega unos últimos detalles al afiche de 'Se busca'. Buscan una foto entre todas las que tienen y se quedan por un minuto mirando una de las candidatas.

En ella, Tony le sonríe a la cámara con sus hoyuelos haciendo presencia. Tiene la mirada brillante y jovial junto al cabello hecho un desastre. Ambos adolescentes se sienten en una especie de pesadilla al observar la fotografía y lo único que desean es que acabe lo más pronto posible.

"Esa está bien." Dice Potts cortando el ambiente triste que comenzaba a ganar terreno. Las lágrimas están en la comisura de sus ojos, pero no quiere derramar ni una gota más de agua.

Su amigo asiente y pega la foto. La ajusta un poco a los márgenes del Word, y la manda a imprimir.

Sacan alrededor de doscientas copias y se las distribuyen entre ambos.

"Ve hacia el norte y yo hacia el sur." Le ordena. "Nos juntamos en la casa de Tony a las seis de la tarde ¿Bien?"

Se separan y empiezan a recorrer Nueva York.

Pegan los afiches y preguntan a las personas por si han visto a Tony. Todos a quienes le preguntaron le dan una negativa acompañada de una mirada compasiva.

Virginia se desordena el pelo frustrada porque no quiere que la miren así. Ella quiere que le devuelvan a Anthony.

Dan las seis y tanto Pepper como James se juntan en el sitio acordado. Se miran las caras sudadas y no tienen que ser adivinos para saber que les fue pésimo. A ambos.

Golpean la puerta y Jarvis les abre. El hombre tiene ojeras que demuestran que no ha pegado el ojo en toda la noche, y todos saben el motivo.

Los hace pasar a la cocina porque les va a preparar alguna merienda. Los chicos le agradecen y se sientan en las sillas, esperando por la comida.

Pepper se recuesta sobre la mesa y se esconde entre sus brazos. Jarvis pone la tetera y se sienta junto a ellos. Rhodes, se mantiene extrañamente en silencio, pensativo.

Esta todo tan silencioso que les duele.

Los tres comienzan a divagar en sus pensamientos y el pitido de la tetera les saca de estos. El hombre se levanta de su silla para colocar la vajilla y después llenar las tazas de agua. Les coloca el té, café y azúcar junto a unos pastelillos que aún tenían de la fiesta. Pepper y James le agradecen, más aún, ninguno de los dos se dispuso a comer.

"¿Por qué el señor Stane estaba en la habitación de Tones?" Pregunta Rhodes. Su amiga lo mira y Jarvis se queda quieto. "Es algo que me ha estado dando vueltas, y aun no lo logro dar con alguna respuesta…"

"Yo estoy igual." Pepper, se acomoda mejor en el asiento. "Además, ¿cómo es que nadie vio algo? Aquí hay gato encerrado." El moreno asiente, dándole la razón y el mayordomo se queda pensativo.

"Quizá quería hablar un tema en privado con el joven Anthony."

"No lo creo, Jarvis. Lo hubieran hablado en cualquier sitio menos en la habitación de Tony, además sabes que él detesta que se metan en su pieza si no son cercanos, y hasta lo que sé, detestaba al señor Obadiah."

"Mngh, estoy confundido." Rhodes se afirma la cabeza, sintiendo como le punza. "Maldición."

"Tranquilo, encontraremos más pistas." Apoya Potts, mientras le toma las manos por encima de la mesa.

Javis los mira, y suspira.

"Sólo espero que esté bien." Dice el hombre y los jóvenes suspiran al unísono.

"Es Tony, después de todo. Sabrá ingeniárselas para estar bien."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Nicholas Fury, suspira mirando la pizarra frente a sus ojos. Voltea su vista, y ve su escritorio repleto de papeles.

Los testimonios y las pistas que tienen hasta el momento, no le sirven de mucho para siquiera tener un comienzo. Hay muchas cosas que aún están al aire, haciéndole más difícil la tarea de lo que ya es.

Alguien golpea dos veces la puerta, y le hace pasar. María Hill, su asistente en el caso, trae más papeles para leer. La mira en busca de una explicación, y ella carraspea para empezar a hablar.

"Hicimos prueba de ADN, y efectivamente, la sangre sólo pertenece a Obadiah Stane." Informa, arrojando una carpeta hacia el escritorio. Fury toma una taza de la mesa y bebe el café que tiene. Le hace un gesto con la mano, incitándola a seguir y así lo hace la mujer. "Recibió seis apuñaladas. Dos, cerca del área del corazón y cuatro en el abdomen; las apuñaladas coinciden con la navaja que encontramos, señor. Ahora mismo, sabemos que el arma pertenecía al joven Anthony, y estamos haciendo las pruebas dactilares correspondientes para ver si arrojan algo." Termina de explicar mientras deja las carpetas en el escritorio de su jefe para que él las analice después con más profundidad.

"Bien, Hill. Puedes retirarte." Dice el hombre y se sienta para empezar a leer los informes por sí mismo en caso de que se le haya pasado algo por alto a su asistente. Hay unos minutos de silencio y Nick levanta su mirada para ver que María sigue ahí con la mirada un poco angustiada. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Señor, si me permite…" El moreno le asiente con la cabeza, y ella continua. "Tengo una teoría, pero no sé si está correcta. La he estado discutiendo con Phil, y él me da su apoyo, sin embargo, aún faltan los resultados de las huellas dactilares y si estos… Dan con lo que esperamos, entonces estaré en lo correcto."

"¿Cuál es tu teoría?" Le pregunta. Ella es una de las mejores agentes junto a Coulson, y si ambos están de acuerdo respecto a algo, es porque posiblemente están en lo correcto.

María suelta un suspiro y endurece la mirada. Fury, que la observaba atentamente, tiene un mal presentimiento.

"Señor, creemos que el asesino de Obadiah Stane es el joven Stark."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hola." Le devuelve el saludo, secándose discretamente el sudor que comenzaba a aparecer.

Bruce lo mira analíticamente y Tony se siente desnudo ante el hombre. Quiere aparentar normalidad, pero no puede si le mira de esa manera. Se levanta de la posición en la que estaba, y se estira porque le duelen los músculos de las piernas.

"¿Desea algo?" Le pregunta, y el otro hombre relaja su expresión.

"Solamente quería darte la bienvenida personalmente." Contesta y Stark siente como el alma le vuelve al cuerpo. Se relaja notablemente, y deja escapar de manera disimulada el aire que detenía en sus pulmones.

"Muchas gracias." Le dice, regalándole una sonrisa. Banner le corresponde el gesto y se arrodilla para tomar la herramienta que Tony dejo caer de manera abrupta.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo? Si se puede saber, claro."

"Nada importante, en realidad. Sólo arreglaba algo en este generador que me pareció raro. Gracias." Toma la llave francesa que le ofrecen, y sigue con lo suyo. Bruce lo observa, aún arrodillado, y el muchacho pareciera que se olvidó de su presencia porque continúa concentrado arreglando el generador.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio y cuando el castaño al fin termina, echa a andar la máquina para ver que ya no hace el molesto ruido de antes. Se siente orgulloso de sí mismo, y seca el sudor de su frente.

"Hace calor, ¿cierto?" Le pregunta el médico cuando ambos se paran y observan el trabajo del menor. Tony asiente, dándole la razón.

"De los mil demonios."

"Ni que lo digas."

Parecen estúpidos mirando a la máquina funcionar, pero no saben de qué hablar. Tony, siente que el ambiente se torna pesado e incómodo, sin embargo, el otro no parece darse cuenta.

"Disculpe, no sé su nombre." Le dice el castaño para acabar con la tensión del ambiente. Bruce despega su mirada del generador y voltea a verlo.

"Oh lo siento," Se disculpa, extendiéndole una mano al más joven. "Me llamo Bruce Banner."

"Mucho gusto, señor Bruce."

"Oh no, dime Bruce solamente y por favor tutéame, todos lo hacen y se me hace un poco extraño de que me traten de usted." Tony le suelta la mano, y se quedan mirando por un minuto. Ambos sonrientes.

Bruce le hace un gesto con la cabeza en una muda invitación de conocerse un poco y caminar por el sitio. Stark asiente aceptando y juntos se ponen a conversar mientras recorren el circo.

Hablan sobre las cosas básicas del circo, con Tony haciendo preguntas y el médico contestando todas sus dudas. Se dan cuenta de que tienen muchas cosas en común y se pasan la mayoría de su caminata conversando sobre estas.

El tiempo se les pasa rápido y el castaño no se da cuenta en que minuto dieron las tres de la tarde.

"Bruce, lo siento." Corta la conversación que nuevamente ganaba impulso y el hombre lo mira confundido. "Quede de almorzar con Wanda y Visión… Así que es hora de que me vaya o se enojaran conmigo."

El de rulos le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza. "Tranquilo. Ve con ellos y en otro momento seguimos."

Tony le devuelve la sonrisa, marchándose de ahí.

Bruce se queda un momento mirándolo alejarse y algo dentro de él se remueve inquieto. Piensa en que ha visto a Aldair antes, sin embargo, al buscar entre sus recuerdos no hay nada.

Se encoge de hombros y continua en lo suyo. Ya se acordará en caso de haberlo visto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sharon arquea su ceja incrédula ante lo que ven sus ojos. Del otro lado de la caravana, Steve tiene las mejillas rojas y entre sus manos, chocolates con forma de corazón.

"¿Y esto...?" Rompe el silencio la mujer y el rubio se remueve incómodo.

"Son para ti." Hace un ademán de acercársele para entregarle los dulces. Sharon los observa y luego a él. "Sé que no es una manera de pedir disculpas, pero la jodí y-"

"¿Siquiera sabes porque estas pidiendo perdón?" Le corta su pareja antes de que pueda seguir con el monólogo que tenía planeado. Steve la mira fijamente y ella niega con la cabeza. "Steve…"

"Lo siento demasiado Sharon."

"Eres un tonto, Bombón." Le dice. El hombre la mira y sabe que el enojo ya no es tanto como antes por la pequeña sonrisa que se asoma por la comisura de su boca. "Ven, pasa. Hablaremos adentro."

Steve asiente y la mujer se hace a un lado para dejarle pasar. "Entonces… ¿Estoy perdonado?"

"No lo sé." Murmura Sharon con cara pensativa. El rubio antes de entrar por completo a la casita, le da un pequeño beso en los labios, separándose casi al instante. "Iugh que mal inicio lindura; quizá el perdón vaya a depender solamente de los chocolates."

Steve suelta una carcajada y Sharon cierra la puerta de la caravana a la par que ella se mete dentro.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Esto lo trajo Peter, dice que ojalá te queden buenas."

Tony deja de mirar fijamente el tablero frente a él y voltea a mirar a Wanda.

La chica trae entre sus brazos bolsas llenas de lo que parece ser ropa. Visión, al verla tan acomplejada con éstas, se levanta para ayudarle. Maximoff le agradece en silencio y Stark se le acerca con curiosidad por saber qué clase de ropa hay dentro de las bolsas

"No están nuevas." Le advierte, dejándolas sobre el sillón. El castaño las saca y las mira. Son de colores oscuros, y se notan un poco degastadas, pero no inservibles. "Dice que las usó hasta que se compró ropa nueva. Ahora tiene mucha, así que puede darte algunas piezas hasta que te compres las tuyas."

"Gracias." Agarra unas cuantas camisetas y se va al baño a probárselas. Wanda se sienta con Visión a su lado. La chica sigue inspeccionando la ropa y su amigo le acompaña en su tarea. Ambos están entretenidos, mirando las poleras y no se dan cuenta cuando Tony sale del baño.

"¿Y?" Les pregunta modelando. La pelirroja deja de lado la tela y se acerca para inspeccionarle.

"Se ve un poco ajustada…"

"Nah." Dice, moviendo los brazos. "Siento que está bien." Afirma con la vista puesta en el resto de las poleras. Visión se levanta y al igual que Wanda se queda analizándolo.

"Si te sientes incómodo con ellas, puedo acompañarte a comprar algo de ropa y después me la pagas." Ofrece el hombre.

Tony desvía su mirada de la ropa a Visión y se siente tentado a decirle que sí. Nunca antes ha usado ropa usada y se le hace un poco extraño, pero recuerda al Capitán diciéndole sobre la paga que les hacen y desecha automáticamente la idea. "No te preocupes, en serio que la siento cómoda."

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí." Se encoge de hombros. "Además, es sólo por un tiempo; en lo que me hago del dinero para las mías."

"Está bien." Se rinde el hombre, dirigiéndose a la mesa para continuar con su juego. El castaño rápidamente agarra la ropa que está dispersa en el sillón y la introduce devuelta a la bolsa.

Wanda lo recrimina con la mirada cuando se sienta al lado contrario de Visión para esperar su turno.

"¿Irás a la función de la noche, cierto?" Pregunta la muchacha sentándose en el sillón para ordenar la ropa.

"Yo creo." Mueve una pieza y Visión se queda un rato mirando, dudoso en qué hacer. "Visión me dijo que tenía que ayudar a montar las escenas y algo de las luces."

"Ya veo." Wanda suspira, terminando de ordenar la ropa. Mira al rubio mover una pieza y sonríe cuando el castaño suelta una risa triunfante. Se levanta del sillón y se acerca a ambos hombres." Ya me voy a mi caravana, chicos. Pietro me dijo que necesitaba discutir unos temas conmigo." Se despide. Besa a Tony en la cabeza y a Visión en la mejilla.

"¿Te encamino?"

"No te preocupes, sabes que es cerca." Visión le asiente volviendo a mover una pieza sin estar concentrado totalmente en su jugada, porque ahora está totalmente pendiente de la melliza Maximoff.

Ve a Wanda cerrar la puerta de la caravana, sintiendo como el corazón le late un poco agitado el pecho. Ese beso lo dejo un poquito mal.

"Te gusta." Afirma Tony mirándole con arrogancia. Visión niega con la cabeza, un poco dudoso.

"Sólo somos amigos."

"Sí tú lo dices." Dice el castaño con sarcasmo. El hombre asiente lentamente como queriendo dar por terminado el tema, más aún Tony siguió parloteando con su compañero escuchándole atentamente. "Espero que después no te arrepientas si Wanda te deja de lado, Visión. Ella es muy linda y créeme que debe haber cientos de chicos buscando tener una oportunidad que tú estás desperdiciando." Mueve una pieza del tablero, sonriendo con victoria. "Jaque mate."

Pero Visión ya estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no logró escuchar nada más.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Nunca creyó que se sentiría tan cansado.

Tony ha estado corriendo de un lado a otro desde las ocho de la noche y ya son las once.

Luego de su "charla" con Visión el hombre estuvo ido por casi todo el resto de la tarde. Trato de sacarle alguna otra palabra que no fuera un 'sí, no y no sé', sin embargo, no tuvo mucho éxito. Estuvo a punto de gritar desesperado y pegarle una cachetada, pero Wanda apareció golpeando la puerta. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos y se notaba que había llorado.

"Sólo tuve una discusión con Pietro. Nada que no se pueda arreglar." Los calmó. Ambos hombres se miraron por un minuto y se dijeron con la mirada de que sí ella no quería contarles, no la presionarían.

Estaban a punto de hacerla pasar, pero la chica les dijo que Steve los había llamado a todos para arreglar las cosas para la función de medianoche.

Y desde entonces Tony no había parado a descansar ni un minuto. Le llamaba Visión para que ayudara a colocar la luz dentro de la carpa principal; Wanda le gritaba para que le ayudara con las cosas del trapecio; Peter, el chico que le dio la ropa, le preguntaba tímidamente si podía ayudarle a llevar las jaulas de los animales al sitio que les correspondía y Stark no podía decirle que no, si de todos modos le debía el favor de la ropa, y como si fuera poco, tuvo que arreglar a último minuto un generador que había dejado de funcionar.

Estaba cansadísimo y estresado, pero sin duda, cuando la gente empezó a llegar quince minutos antes de que empezará todo, se sintió un poco más relajado.

"Aldair, por favor ayúdame con esto." Le dice por tercera vez Wanda tirando de una pequeña casita. Tony se le acerca apresurado, jalándola hacia donde le indicaba la chica. La dejan detrás del telón, de modo que éste le cubriera y fuese imposible de que el público lo viera. Le pregunta con la mirada que es eso, pero la chica sólo le sonríe. "Sólo has lo tuyo, ya verás que es." Ordena la pelirroja, antes de perderse entre las personas que están ahí.

Mientras Tony se encamina hacia el sector que le habían asignado con anterioridad, aprecia que la carpa está casi llena. En su mayoría hay niños con sus padres, pero también puede ver a parejas y adolescentes que desean distraerse un minuto.

Inconscientemente, piensa en sus amigos. ¿Alguna vez habían ido juntos a un circo? ¿Cómo lo habrían pasado si lo hubieran hecho? Posiblemente bien, se contesta subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al área de las luces.

Por el lado contrario al que Tony entró, hay un hombre de apariencia oriental. Tiene el cabello largo al igual que su bigote; tanto sus ojos y cabellera son de un color negro. Alguien demasiado llamativo, a opinión de Tony.

"Hey, hola." Saluda y el hombre le mira serio. "Aldair, mucho gusto." Se presenta extendiendo la mano. El pelinegro le mira, pero no le responde el saludo. Stark la recoge un poco incómodo y trata de disimularlo, sin embargo, no tiene mucho resultado. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Hogun." Responde cortante. Tony suspira, porque sabe que tendrá que aguantar todo tipo de trato en el circo si quiere quedarse, así que de momento prefiere llevar la fiesta en paz.

Pero su lengua aún no está del todo conectada con su cerebro. "Lindo bigote." Alagó con sarcasmo y el ambiente se vuelve tenso. Se golpea mentalmente por su bocaza, y mira de reojo a su acompañante para ver si se enojó por lo que dijo. Pero al otro no pareció molestarle su comentario porque parece estar demasiado concentrado en los controles que están al frente suyo. El castaño se encoge de hombros y le imita para no crear más problemas.

Esperan unos minutos hasta que ven que, entre los telones, Bruce les hace una señal. Hogun, comienza a apagar lentamente las luces y Tony le acompaña con las que están a su disposición. En cuestión de minutos, todo queda en penumbras y el silencio está presente en el lugar; las personas esperan expectantes a que se dé comienzo al espectáculo y deciden no hacerles esperar mucho.

"Damas y caballeros, niños de todas las edades," Se escucha en la oscuridad la voz grave de un hombre, que a Tony se le hace demasiado conocida. "está noche quiero invitarles a disfrutar el mejor que circo que puede recorrer Estados Unidos. Tendré el honor de presentarles a los mejores artistas que puedan haber existido en su campo… Ellos les harán ser parte de cada acto; sentirán la adrenalina, la felicidad y quizá el temor… les aseguro que esta noche será inolvidable" Relata la voz que el castaño reconoció como la de Bruce. Stark se siente extrañamente hipnotizado por la manera de hablar del hombre y puede afirmar que las otras personas están igual que él. Se sorprende, porque piensa en que quizá, quien atrae realmente y seduce al público en primera instancia es el presentador. "En nombre de todos los que formamos parte de esta gran familia, quiero decirles ¡Bienvenidos a Midnight Circus!" Grita y Hogun le saca de su ensañamiento con un empujón para que le ayude a prender las luces.

La típica música de circo empieza a sonar y la gente aplaude emocionada cuando los caballos blancos entran corriendo siendo montados por mujeres que Tony aún no conoce. Le siguen los payasos y entre ellos distingue a Pietro junto a Peter, y otros dos hombres desconocidos. Estos juguetean entre ellos y les hacen morisquetas a los pequeños, que se ríen entretenidos. Entran otras mujeres que están enfundadas en mallas que alguna vez vio en la televisión y entre ellas está Wanda. "Hermosa." Piensa el castaño mirando con asombro como la chica se desenvuelve con total naturalidad ante tantas personas.

Hay tantos artistas que Stark se pregunta el cómo es que cada uno de ellos pueda brillar y tener su minuto de fama.

Tony no puede seguir mirando, porque Hogun le llama la atención para que pare la música y vuelvan a bajar las tonalidades de las luces. La voz de Bruce vuelve a escucharse entre las penumbras, anunciando que el espectáculo ha empezado.

La primera en aparecer en escena es a la mujer que vio en la mañana. Cuando el oriental prende las luces, éstas dan la vista hacia una mujer con un pequeño leotardo de cuerpo completo que se le ciñe a su bello cuerpo. Ella mira con una sonrisa coqueta a todo el público y al castaño le parece escuchar los suspiros que sueltan algunos pensando que ese gesto, es para ellos.

Bruce la presenta como la Viuda Negra, una contorsionista con años de experiencia que había sido entrenada por los mejores en el área. Cuenta de cómo logró escapar de una famosa agencia rusa que la utilizaba para atraer a los hombres yanquis o enemigos con el fin de obtener información. También les narra el cómo el dueño del circo le encontró y la acogió en su seno, al igual que un padre.

Las personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, escuchan el relato del locutor con verdadero interés. Luego, la miran embelesados cuando la luz desciende paulatinamente hasta ser como un rayo de luna y la música, delicada y sutil, comienza a sonar. La mujer empieza con su espectáculo de una forma tan femenina, que a Tony le sorprende de sobre manera.

En ningún minuto, a pesar de todo lo doloroso que podría parecer, ella dejaba de lado esa mirada coqueta y desafiante, acompañada de su hermosa sonrisa.

La observa hacer tantas contracciones con su cuerpo que realmente pareciera que no tenía columna. Escucha las expresiones de asombro y se imagina el cómo se tapan las bocas cuando la mujer se dobla de tal manera que parece un escorpión.

La pelirroja continua en lo suyo por cerca de diez minutos, y Tony puede afirmar que en ningún minuto dejo de sorprender a los espectadores.

Les sonríe por última vez, inclinándose en gratitud antes de retirarse siendo ovacionada por la gente. Bruce le mira enamorado y con la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Quiere demasiado a Natasha, y puede jurar que desde que la conoció, nunca le ha dejado de asombrar con su espectáculo.

Los siguientes en aparecer en escena, son los mellizos Maximoff acompañados de Visión y un hombre que el castaño- por la conversación que tuvo con anterioridad con Wanda- deduce que debe ser Thor.

La iluminación les apunta directamente cuando comienzan a subir por las escaleras que están a su disposición. Wanda, Visión y Pietro suben por la misma, mientras que Thor lo hace por otra. Los columpios que utilizan están enganchados en el punto alto de las escaleras y la malla que les protege de caerse, es de un material que se ve resistente y elástico. Tony, recuerda entre todas las cosas que hizo, fue el haber ayudado a ponerla.

"Átala bien, Aldair. No queremos accidentes." Recuerda haber escuchado a Wanda decirle, y él hizo dos nudos más, para asegurarse.

Ahora, observa el cómo Thor afirma entre sus manos el trapecio que está de su lado y comienza a balancearse. Lentamente y con maestría, logra colocarse de cabeza, de tal manera que solamente sus piernas le sostienen y sus manos quedan libres.

Wanda, es la primera en aparecer por el lado contrario. La música es tan animada, que se permite bailar un poco antes de que Visión le pase el columpio que habían soltado con anterioridad para que agarrara vuelo. La chica agarra entre sus manos firmemente el trapecio y se lanza hacia el vacío.

Stark aguanta la respiración cuando ve a la muchacha soltarse del trapecio para dar una vuelta en su propio eje y volver agarrarse del mismo, siendo llevada nuevamente a su lugar de origen. Ve como Visión y Pietro repiten la acción, probando que el columpio este bien atado y les resiste para comenzar con el verdadero espectáculo.

Pietro, toma entre sus manos el balancín y se lanza. Da un mortal en el aire y se afirma de las manos de Thor que iba en su dirección. Se balancean ambos por un momento y Pietro se suelta de las manos del rubio para agarrarse de su columpio que venía de vuelta y así dirigirse donde estaban sus compañeros.

La gente aplaude ante tal acrobacia y en las alturas, el chico les agradece con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Cuando es el turno de Visión, todos están emocionados. El hombre, hace un mortal más que el hermano de Wanda para después agarrarse de Thor y volver a su sitio, logrando sacar más aplausos que Pietro.

Tony se ríe, porque logra ver como el muchacho le pega en un brazo al rubio, envidioso. Su hermana lo regaña antes de pasar adelante y demostrar su talento.

La chica, al ser más liviana, agarra más vuelo que los otros dos, así que ella es capaz de dar cuatro mortales y tomar sin problemas las manos de Thor.

El público se vuelve eufórico y a la distancia se ve como Wanda se burla de ambos hombres.

Entre tantas acrobacias por parte del cuarteto, el castaño no se da cuenta cuando ya pasaron los quince minutos que le correspondían. Uno a uno, con otras piruetas, se bajan de las alturas acompañados de los elogios de las personas.

Bruce les pide más aplausos para el cuarteto, que ya en el suelo, se inclinan para agradecer por tal despedida antes de desaparecer por el telón.

Todo vuelve a estar negro ante una señal de Hogun. Bruce habla por cinco minutos, en los cuales le advierte al público sobre siguiente espectáculo.

Les pide con fervor que guarden silencio, pues ante cualquier distracción, es posible que los participantes del siguiente acto, puedan sufrir algún accidente.

Las luces vuelven a prenderse y muestran que, sobre la malla, hay dos cuerdas que están a la misma altura, pero a distancias diferentes, siendo conectadas por especie de escalera. Éstas -las cuerdas-, son muy gruesas y al parecer resistentes, aunque Tony no lo puede asegurar.

En la punta de cada soga, hay personas a las que no se le distingue el rostro. Éstas, comienzan a caminar en sincronía hasta un punto donde se puedan reconocer. El castaño puede ver el rostro de la Viuda Negra y el de Peter, junto a los de un hombre moreno y otro rubio.

La mujer suelta un silbido, y el cuarteto empieza a saltar con unas cuerdas que tenían entre sus manos. Las personas miran sorprendidas y un poco entusiasmadas, pero aun así no aplauden, intimidadas por la advertencia del locutor.

La femenina, vuelve a soltar un silbido y lanzan las cuerdas hacia abajo, éstas rebotan en la malla y caen al escenario en un ruido sordo. Peter y el moreno, se dirigen hacia una de las puntas de la cuerda, específicamente por la que el más joven entró. El dúo se encamina hacia donde está la pelirroja, quien se le acerca al rubio a paso lento pero determinado. Éste, se da la vuelta para que la chica se le suba a la espalda y luego llevarla al lado contrario por el que entraron los otros dos; es impresionante como el rubio puede mantener el peso y equilibrio de ambos sin trastabillar.

Cuando llegan al otro extremo, la chica baja de un salto y se apoya en el soporte que tienen. Suelta otro silbido, y desde el techo comienza a descender una vara gruesa con unos soportes en su extremo. El hombre rubio toma el soporte que está de su lado y se lo acomoda en el cuello; una vez lista está tarea, empieza a caminar por la cuerda floja a la par que, del otro lado, el moreno que estaba con Peter, camina de espaldas hasta encontrarse con el otro extremo de la vara, y repite la acción del contrario.

Peter, recibe una señal por parte de sus compañeros de acto y se les acerca cuidadoso. El moreno se inclina un poco para que el chico se le suba por los hombros y se posicione sobre la varilla. Natasha vuelve a soltar otro chiflido y ahora desciende una silla. El muchacho, con cuidado la toma y acomoda en el punto medio de la vara, de modo que quede en un equilibrio perfecto. Tony logra ver como el chico suspira y se sienta en la silla; la Viuda Negra dice algo en ruso, y tanto el moreno como el rubio empiezan a caminar con Peter acuestas.

El público retiene el aliento y se escucha un suspiro general cuando el trío llega del lado contrario. Un aplauso eufórico se escucha resonar en toda la carpa mientras los equilibristas les agradecen con una sonrisa. Continúan haciendo unos pequeños actos y de pronto, uno a uno comienzan a caer hacia la malla, indicando que su presentación ya acabó.

Stark enciende todas las luces para mostrar mejor a los artistas. Peter, está un poco rojo, y a Tony se le hace un poco tierno al pensar que aún no se acostumbra a ser el centro de tanta atención.

En medio de aplausos y silbidos de halagos, el cuarteto desaparece un poco apresurados. Bruce se pone a dialogar con el público, haciendo unos cinco minutos de "relleno" hasta que entre el telón se deja ver un traje colorido y llamativo.

Los payasos aparecen y las risas comienzan a inundar el sitio. Tony acompaña al público con las carcajadas, porque sinceramente le hace gracia la manera de actuar y los chistes que sueltan de vez en cuando para entretener.

Hace tanto tiempo que no disfruta de una risa que creyó haber olvidado lo que se sentía.

No se da cuenta cuando meten al escenario la casita que había puesto con anterioridad detrás del telón. Sin embargo, no le presta mucha atención debido a que los payasos incentivaron a los niños a hacer un concurso de baile; al escenario, acuden cerca de seis infantes.

Se ríe un poco más cuando la música suena y los pequeños intentan impresionar con sus pasos de baile. Son tan dulces, que la gente les aplaude motivándolos a que continúen.

"Todos bailan muy bien." Alagó Bruce mientras que Wanda aparece con algodones de azúcar que le dan a cada participante. Los niños agradecen emocionados y se van a sus respectivos lugares alardeando a sus padres por el premio que ganaron.

Los humoristas sueltan los últimos chistes antes de retirarse del escenario, dejando atrás la casita con la que habían entrado. Las personas se miran un poco confundidas, creyendo que se les ha olvidado, pero desechan la idea cuando de ésta comienza a salir un humo verde.

Tony se sorprende un poco después de que se dispersa la nube. En el escenario, la casita fue reemplazada por un hombre que viste un traje negro con verde que trae entre sus manos una varita.

Bruce lo presenta como Loki, un mago que viene desde otro mundo donde la magia fluye por las calles como si de algo normal se tratase. Les advierte de que deben temerle, pues es alguien que suele jugar demasiadas bromas a las personas en su alrededor. Los niños se asustan un poco y se acurrucan contra sus padres, porque temen a ser víctimas de alguna broma.

Loki les sonríe, un poco malévolo y entretenido por la situación, pero cuando comienza con su magia, los infantes se les olvida el miedo que expulsa el hombre y prefieren concentrarse en lo que hace.

Tony le observa a hacer muchos trucos típicos, pero el que sin duda le dejó asombrado, fue el de las aves.

Loki tenía entre sus manos una pluma de color amarilla que mostro a todo el público. Ellos la observan y se escucha un 'Si' general cuando el hombre les pregunta si la analizaron bien. Luego, saca de entre sus bolsillos un fósforo que prende al frotarlo con su chaqueta; las personas están expectantes cuando ven al hombre acercar la llama a la pluma y ésta comienza a prenderse, soltando muchas chispas.

La audiencia suelta un jadeo de asombro cuando entre las chispas, aparece un pájaro de color amarillo. Aplauden emocionados y rápidamente el hombre hace una especie de "separación" volviendo a sacar otra ave, pero esta vez blanca.

Todos se quedan mirando, entre sorprendidos y asustados. Loki deja las aves en el suelo y éstas parecen comprender la orden, pues se quedan quietas y no se mueven de su lugar. Vuelve a sacar otra pluma y con un chasquido, la transforma en un pájaro plomo, repite la acción y ahora saca una jaula de un tamaño considerable para meter al trío de emplumados.

Tony se queda con la boca abierta soltando un 'wow' que no pasa desapercibido para Hogun, quien sonríe con cierto aire de orgullo.

El ilusionista se muestra vanidoso cuando tapa la jaula con un paño negro que saco de su espalda. La mueve de manera misteriosa y lentamente la comienza a levantar, demostrando que debajo del paño, ya no están las avecillas, si no que ahora hay una hermosa mujer rubia que porta un vestido de múltiples colores.

El público se levanta asombrado, aplaudiendo como si se les fuera la vida en ello, Loki se inclina al igual que su compañera y ambos se retiran del escenario dejando las expectativas tan altas como sus otros compañeros.

El presentador les calma, y agradeciendo por ser una audiencia tan animadora y efusiva.

Hogun al fin le muestra una sonrisa a Tony cuando éste le mira sorprendido y le hace gestos con la mano, señalando lo impresionante que estuvo el acto anterior.

"¿Cómo lo hizo?" Pregunta el castaño. "¡Sacó a la chica de la nada! ¡Necesito saber cómo rayos hizo eso!"

"Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor mantener en secreto." Dice el hombre oriental. Stark le bufa en desacuerdo, pero no le cuestiona sus palabras.

Hay unos minutos de silencio entre ambos que solamente es interrumpido por la voz de Bruce. El escenario está siendo ordenado para el siguiente acto, pero las personas no pueden ver debido a que las luces volvieron a apagarse. Y éstas solo se prenden ante una señal por parte del presentador - más bien una palabra que tenían preparada con anterioridad- , demostrando al medio del escenario a un hombre de cabello un poco largo y negro.

"Les presento a Bucky Barnes, el soldado del invierno…" Inicia el animador, atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todos. "Él es un hombre que ha sido participe de una organización conocida como Hydra, la mejor agencia de asesinos que puede haber; ha sido entrenado para eliminar objetivos de manera tan audaz, que nadie nunca se ha salvado de su cuchilla." Narra, y el otro hombre, saca de entre sus ropajes un cuchillo que parece verdaderamente filoso. "Pero ha decido abandonar está agencia cuando se le obligó… Acabar con la chica de sus sueños."

La viuda negra aparece otra vez por entre el telón cuando Bruce suelta esas palabras con un tono extraño, que al parecer paso desapercibido para todos. Menos para Tony.

La mujer está enfundada por un traje tan bonito, que Stark se pregunta si alguna vez esa femenina se vería mal o sencillamente no tan atractiva como en los últimos momentos que la ha visto.

Natasha se le acerca a Bucky y le da un beso en la mejilla que hace a todos suspirar ya sea de decepción o ternura ante la escena, y Tony ve como Bruce aprieta de manera disimulada sus manos.

El soldado de invierno le sonríe con cara de enamorado y la pelirroja camina moviendo sus caderas de manera coqueta, para colocarse en una especie de pared acolchada que será utilizada para el acto.

Hay un ambiente de tensión cuando el hombre lanza el primer cuchillo y éste le roza la cara a su ayudante. Natasha se mantiene inalterable, con una mirada tan confianzuda que en cierta parte desespera a Tony. Bucky lanza otro cuchillo, y ese se posa sobre la cabeza de la mujer. El público ahoga un suspiro y deciden que no hay de qué preocuparse, porque el hombre es un experto en lo que hace.

La tensión que inunda el ambiente se dispersa para ser reemplazada por la seducción que emana Natasha. Bucky logra lanzar otros tres cuchillos, antes de acercarse a la mujer y sacarlos de donde están; éstos dejan la huella de que han estado enterrados, comprobando que así su filo no era menor.

El acto no está de todo terminado, porque Bruce se les acerca y le extiende a la contorsionista una manzana igual de roja que su cabello. Ella la recibe y le agradece ante la mirada de todos; se acomoda nuevamente en la posición que estaba y pone la manzana sobre su cabeza, manteniéndola en un perfecto equilibrio. Le guiña un ojo al hombre de cabello largo, en señal de que está lista. El otro asiente lentamente con la cabeza y se posiciona en el lugar que le corresponde.

Ya no utiliza los cuchillos gruesos que saco del acolchado, sino que ahora estos son sustituidos por unos más pequeños y filosos, siendo tres en total. Bucky mira a Natasha fijamente y ésta solo le sonríe galante, animándole; han hecho tantas veces antes éste espectáculo que es imposible de que algo les salga mal.

Lanza las pequeñas dagas y éstas dan en el punto certero que había elegido el pelinegro. La manzana se parte en dos, cuyos pedazos caen en cada mano de la mujer, quien mastica un trozo gustosamente.

El público aplaude y la viuda negra se les acerca, ofreciéndoles la otra parte de la manzana. Un niño de las primeras filas se la pide con fervor y la pelirroja se la da sonriente.

"Muchas gracias, señorita." Agradece el infante, antes de darle una gran mascada. Natasha le desordena el pelo en un gesto amistoso y se retira casi corriendo a la siga del lanzador de cuchillos, que la espera pacientemente casi del otro lado del telón.

Bruce les anuncia que tendrán un breve receso de diez minutos para que puedan estirar las piernas o comer alguna de las cosas que tienen en una de las carpas; la gente se levanta un poco desganada porque no quieren que el espectáculo se pause, pero las piernas les exigen algo de movimiento porque igual la hora que llevan sentados ahí les está cobrando la cuenta.

Tony les mira alejarse, y se pone a estirar los brazos pensando que puede relajarse, pero sabe que no será así porque ahora Visión aparece corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia su dirección.

"Necesito que me ayudes a montar el escenario." Dice con la voz agitada por la pequeña maratón. El castaño mira al rubio con cara de cansancio, sin embargo, nota que el otro está peor que él.

Le asiente con la cabeza, y ambos bajan de dos en dos la escalerilla para llegar más rápido al suelo. Stark le sigue detrás del telón y se queda mirando a los presentes con cara de bobo.

Todos los hombres están ahí, incluyendo a Bruce. Tony deduce que mientras ellos están aquí, armando el escenario, las chicas deben estar vendiendo la comida.

Ahoga un suspiro de cansancio cuando su compañero de caravana le pide que agarre uno de los extremos de la protección que tienen que colocar alrededor de la pista. Ésta, si bien no parece pesada, hace que sus brazos se le cansen más de lo que le gustaría

"Por lo menos sacaré músculo." Se anima así mismo luego de acomodar la tercera valla. Son demasiado altas, por lo que puede ver cuando las encajan en unos pequeños agujeros que están dispersos en diferentes puntos. Luego, las amarran entre ellas, para que así tengan más firmeza y no se derrumben.

"¿Para qué es esto?" Le pregunta a Bruce una vez que terminan de colocar todo. La gente ya comienza a entrar a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares y algunos curiosos se quedan mirando lo que están haciendo en el escenario. Tony ata un poco más rápido las cuerdas de seguridad, porque teme a ser reconocido por alguien, aunque sabe que es casi imposible, considerando lo lejos que está de casa.

"Es para las fieras." Bruce responde siguiéndole hasta detrás del telón.

"¿Tienen acto de fieras?"

"Si."

"¿No que eso está prohibido?"

Ambos paran de caminar y se miran mutuamente. El locutor suelta una carcajada mientras le revuelve el pelo a Stark; Tony le mira entre molesto y sorprendido por su risa. Quiere reclamarle, pero se queda callado cuando ve que un poco más allá, Peter le acaricia una de las orejas al tigre que él vio el día de ayer. El animal se deja acariciar y distingue que solamente está atado a una cuerda, como una mascota.

"Eso es lo que nos permite tenerlos, Aldair. Nosotros _no_ somos un circo cualquiera, y creo que eso ya está más que claro."

Tony siente que el alma se le va del cuerpo cuando tigre le tira un zarpazo al chiquillo, pero sin querer lastimarle. Peter suelta una risilla divertido y le agarra la pata mientras lo hace darse una vuelta para acariciarle la panza.

"Muchas emociones por hoy." Suelta de la nada y se va hacia el lugar que le corresponde. Bruce le sonríe antes de ver que Aldair se tapa mucho para irse a las luces, como si quisiera que nadie lo viera. La sonrisa se le apaga lentamente, y siente como si algo no le funciona bien.

Aldair algo oculta, y él siente que sabe lo que es.


	7. Parte 6: Función de medianoche II

**N.A:** _Hola a todxs! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.  
_

 _Como siempre: muchas gracias a **Dark sirene** y a **Fourtris Malec 46** por dejarme sus comentarios. Nenas, las adoro, en serio! me alegran mucho cuando me dejan sus Review. Me sirve demasiado para ver si estoy bien y siempre les estaré agradecida._

 _Con ustedes, la continuación!:_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 ** _Summary:_** _Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas_

.

.

.

Parte 6: Función de medianoche II

.

Cuando Tony llega al sector de las luces, la carpa ya estaba llena de nuevo.

Los niños llegan con sus algodones de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas y unas que otras frituras que el castaño nunca antes había visto, a ocupar los lugares que les correspondían, en compañía de sus padres.

A la distancia, se pregunta sobre el sabor de esas cosas alargadas que tienen un polvillo blanco encima y que los pequeños comen con tanto entusiasmo.

"Hogun," Llama al hombre, y éste le mira, indicando que le escucha. "¿Cómo se llaman esas cosas que tiene ese niño?" Señala y el oriental le mira confundido.

"Son churros…" Contesta con una voz lenta y asombrada. "¿Nunca los habías visto?"

Tony se siente un poco estúpido e ignorante. "Si los había visto, pero mi madre no me dejaba comer muchas chatarras, en realidad." Dice, entre mentira y verdad porque era Jarvis el que no lo dejaba comer. Y también porque nunca antes en su vida había visto ese tipo de comida.

"Dile a Wanda que te dé unos pocos después, son dulces y algunos están rellenos con dulce de leche." Ofrece y Stark le mira confundido, pero se queda callado. Hogun está siendo por primera vez amable con él, así que se guarda algún comentario que pueda acabar con el buen ambiente que tienen.

Bruce aparece en escena, pero esta vez no es en el escenario. El hombre camina alrededor de la pista central, porque las vallas que colocaron con anterioridad le impiden entrar.

La audiencia le mira y cuando empieza a narrar lo que vendrá a continuación, el pequeño ruido que había, desaparece.

"Público que hoy nos acompaña, quisiera pedirles que no teman por lo que vendrá a continuación. Es algo de mucho riesgo, al igual que todos los espectáculos, pero es algo que ha tomado años de ensayos y precauciones, por lo que nadie correrá peligro. Las vallas que ven a mi lado, son demasiado resistentes" Las mueve para demostrar que está en lo cierto. "Así que no teman por su seguridad. Me es un honor presentarles, al Capitán del circo. Él es el hombre que comanda nuestra familia, y quien nos protege de todo lo malo, incluyendo a los animales salvajes." Dice, y Tony ve que más allá Peter hace entrar al tigre y a los dos leones que habían. Cree que la pantera negra igual va a hacer acto de presencia, pero se queda con las ganas cuando el chico cierra las puertas, indicando que serán todos los animales. Se siente un poco decepcionado, más aún, cuando ve a Steve entrar a escena, se le olvida todo.

El hombre porta el típico traje de un domador, pero hay algo que lo hace diferente. Y Tony no sabe si son los músculos que se le marcan a través de la ropa o esa mirada celestina lo que le hacen quedarse mirando como un tonto al otro. Peter también está adentro, pero se mantiene en un rincón y el castaño asume que será para ayudar al Capitán.

Steve camina dentro de la pista, rodeándola y el trío de felinos le siguen en fila, como una familia de patos. El domador se detiene, y así lo hacen sus animales, les hace un ademan con la mano y el tigre es el primero en irse a uno de los pedestales siendo seguido por sus compañeros. Una vez que están listos, Steve les aplaude y los animales se paran en sus patas traseras.

Los niños aplauden emocionados y el castaño ve a Peter correr de manera apresurada para colocar unos soportes con una varilla metálica entre ambos, formando así una especie de barra. Steve lo ve de reojo, y el muchacho le asiente, volviendo a colocarse en su sitio; el rubio saca una fusta de entre su ropa y Tony siente como se le paraliza el cuerpo al pensar que el otro golpeara a las fieras para que hagan sus actos. Va a reclamarle a Hogun por eso, pero se queda callado cuando ve que el domador solo golpea el metal para que los tres animales corran y se posicionen sobre estos.

Los leones se ganan a las esquinas y el tigre al medio. Steve les hace otra señal y las bestias rugen al unísono, demostrando su lado salvaje.

El público suelta una exclamación general y cuando el hombre vuelve a golpear con su fusta el suelo, los animales se van de nuevo a sus lugares; Steve se le acerca al tigre para acariciarle, y éste se deja hacer, totalmente sumiso. Peter saca la vara y ahora coloca un aro que está rodeado de algo raro que Tony no sabe que es.

Una llama prende el aro y el rubio hace a los animales bajarse de los pedestales para que se suban a los soportes que hay y salten por el aro. Hacen otra pasada más y vuelven a su sitio.

Peter, a duras penas mueve el aro hacia otro lado, donde es ayudado por Visión desde afuera para apagar el fuego.

El rubio continúa haciendo otros trucos con los animales y Tony puede ver que en ningún momento ellos parecieron querer dañarle, ni menos que Steve utilizara la fusta más que para señalarles lo que tenían que hacer. También logra ver que a Peter le cuesta mucho montar las escenas porque en ocasiones los elementos son demasiado pesados. Se compadece de él en cierta manera, pero ya verá en que podrá ayudar a futuro.

El acto termina en poco tiempo después, y Steve para rematar, se lleva a uno de los leones en brazos, mientras que los otros dos felinos le siguen lanzándose zarpazos entre ellos, a modo de juego.

Stark realmente está sorprendido, porque pareciera que ese trío de animales salvajes no fueran más que unos gatitos con su dueño. Y una extraña sensación de admiración hacia Steve comienza a ganar terreno en su cuerpo.

Casi la mayoría de los que ya habían estado en escena, empiezan a aparecer nuevamente al escenario, solamente que ahora es para sacar las vallas de protección.

El animador le habla al público, y les cuenta de que a continuación viene el último acto. La audiencia se desanima un poco, pero un relinchido les distrae, y los caballos hacen aparición.

Tony ve a la mujer rubia, que estuvo en el acto de Loki, montando uno de los corceles y es quien encabeza a la escuadra. Le siguen otras tres mujeres, y los animales comienzan a rodear el escenario.

Dan unas dos vueltas completas, y el cuarteto de mujeres se paran en las monturas. Los cuadrúpedos dan otra vuelta completa, y cuando escuchan un silbido, se detienen en sus lugares. Las mujeres se bajan, y cuando se posicionan delante de ellos, éstos comienzan a dar vueltas, pero en su propio eje.

Una pelinegra de mirada feroz, chasquea sus dedos y su caballo se para en dos patas; el público aplaude, y el animal las baja. La femenina se le sube al animal y éste se mantiene quieto, ella suspira y agarra un poco de impulso para darse un mortal encima del potro, sin siquiera trastabillar.

Tony mira sorprendido como luego el acto es imitado por las otras y en sincronía. No puede evitarlo, y se pone a aplaudir con el resto de las personas. Hogun lo observa con una sonrisa extraña.

"Y eso que no has visto lo que sigue." Le dice con un tono raro.

Los animales empiezan a correr con las mujeres a cuestas. Ellas se miran de reojo, asintiendo en señal.

Una a una empiezan a saltar hacia el corcel que va atrás del suyo, y cuando llegan al último, la pelinegra que comenzó con la primera acrobacia, se lanza hacia el centro de la pista en un par de giros que dejan a todos impresionados.

Hogun cambia la música que tenía y ahora vuelven a aparecer todos los artistas que se presentaron; Stark distingue que Wanda junto a la Viuda negra están vestidas con unos típicos trajes de carnaval bailando, siendo acompañadas por los payasos. Steve aparece en escena, y la rubia que iba de comandante, se lanza y cae de una manera limpia frente al domador. Éste le sonríe y le besa de manera discreta los labios mientras se les unen a sus compañeros. Tony lo observa, y un calorcillo incierto se le anida en el pecho, sin embargo, lo deja pasar.

Los caballos dan su última vuelta antes de irse del escenario sin sus jinetes porque éstas se quedaron en el escenario junto a los demás. Las luces se vuelven más prendidas y Tony siente un cierto orgullo aparecer al observarlos.

La gente se para y aplaude por el espectáculo que se forma a modo de despedida. Bruce les agradece por estar esa noche con ellos y les anuncia que ya termino la función. Uno a uno, los artistas pasan al frente y se inclinan en señal de agradecimiento, para posteriormente retirarse del escenario. Se escuchan unos últimos aplausos antes de que las personas imiten a los circenses.

La carpa después de quince minutos se queda en silencio y a Tony le llega todo el cansancio de una. Hogun empieza a bajar las escaleras, y el castaño le sigue de cerca. En el suelo, el hombre le mira y el muchacho lo hace de vuelta.

"Yo me voy para allá." Dice señalando un lugar al azar y Hogun asiente. Tony se va de manera rápida detrás del telón y nota que ahí están todos, contentos.

"¡Aldair!" Le llama Wanda con una hermosa sonrisa. Stark se le acerca apresurado y la chica le envuelve entre sus brazos. "¡Nos fue demasiado bien! ¿Me viste? ¿Nos viste? ¿Qué te pareció?" Pregunta emocionada.

"Estuvo genial, ¿cómo lo hacen para ser tan asombrosos? Me tenían con el alma en un hilo en cada acto riesgoso." Elogia Tony. La chica se ríe divertida y lo jala hacia el centro de las personas.

"Bien, sé que el Capitán te presento ante todos, pero algunos quieren conocerte un poco más." Lo acerca a ella y los presentes hacen un circulo a su alrededor. "Se te harán un poco tediosos, pero créeme que te van a divertir muchísimo."

Tony se cohíbe un poco, sin embargo, los espectadores no parecen darse cuenta. Todos se presentan y al castaño poco a poco la timidez se le va del cuerpo.

Conoce a Thor, y el hombre parece ser alguien demasiado efusivo, fuerte, cariñoso y confianzudo, porque cuando lo ve, lo envuelve entre sus brazos casi dejándole sin aire; Natasha es más estoica al presentarse, lo saluda de manera cordial que el chico agradece porque no sabe si podrá recibir otro abrazo por parte de alguien más; Sam es un moreno que le cae instantáneamente bien al igual que Scott, Clint y Peter, quien le pide fervientemente perdón por haberle corrido de la zona de los animales el otro día. Tony le dice que no importa y le agradece por la ropa que le dio, pero el muchacho aún tiene la mirada de culpa que a Tony se le hace demasiada tierna, así que, para sacar la tensión entre ambos, le desordena el pelo en señal de amistad. El contacto no dura mucho porque alguien le aparta la mano, y el castaño se encuentra con una mirada de celos que en cierta parte le da miedo; Wade es uno de los payasos que trabaja con el chico y al parecer, es demasiado posesivo con el otro, aunque inútilmente lo intenta disimular. Su saludo es un poco más inquieto que con los otros, pero algo le dice que tendrá que soportarle si no quiere problemas.

Después de esa incómoda situación, se presentan ante Tony el cuarteto de mujeres que actuaron al último. Sif, es la pelinegra que se lanzó hacia el centro de la pista con los giros, y a pesar de que se ve alguien con un carácter fuerte, le saluda de una manera cariñosa. Darcy le recuerda un poco a Thor por lo efusiva y Jane es más tranquila, porque ella es la que le pone el límite a su amiga y no le permite que se lance a los abrazos del muchacho a lo que Tony le agradece con la mirada. Quien no le da una buena espina, y no sabe la razón es Sharon, la rubia que las lideraba. A pesar de que la mujer lo saluda de manera amigable, hay algo en ella que a Stark no le entra.

"Cosas de momento." Se dice, antes de seguir saludando.

Loki parece ser alguien verdaderamente interesante, piensa Tony al momento de estrechar las manos. El hombre tiene una mirada inocente, aunque con ciertos toques de maldad que al castaño le pone nervioso, pero no le hace mucho caso.

Cuando ya no queda nadie más por saludar, los presentes comienzan a hacerle preguntas al castaño. Él las responde, porque no son tan personales y también porque le dan ese aire de confianza que rara vez logra ver en las personas.

Están hablando animadamente cuando el soldado de invierno aparece. Natasha se muestra un poco más animada que antes y todos le unen a la conversación de forma alegre; Bucky se presenta ante Tony, y se saludan de manera amistosa.

Pasan unos diez minutos en donde conocen un poco más del muchacho nuevo y Tony nota que uno a uno empiezan a despedirse para irse a descansar.

Visión le hace una señal porque ahora solamente quedan ellos dos junto a Wanda, Pietro y Peter. El chico le asiente, y se despide de cada uno, prometiendo que se verán a la mañana siguiente.

"Es obvio que nos veremos, tonto." Se burla Wanda. "Tenemos función al mediodía y creo que te necesitaremos." Le explica y el castaño siente como una ola de cansancio le ataca.

Y eso que recién es su primer día.

-o-o-o-o-

La mañana siguiente llega de manera tan rápida, que Visión tiene que zamarrear varias veces a Tony para que despertara.

Son las ocho de la mañana y durmió solamente seis horas, pero poco le importa a su compañero. Le hace tomarse un café junto a un pan que el otro no quiso comer a causa del sueño. El rubio lo mira con reproche, sin embargo, lo deja pasar porque se atrasaron y ya deberían estar ayudando a los demás.

El sol está en lo alto cuando terminan de ordenar las cosas, y Stark descubre que, para las funciones del día no lo necesitaran en las luces, pero igual tendrá que estar ahí para ayudar con la música a Hogun.

El público no es tanto como el día anterior, sin embargo, igual hay una gran cantidad de personas que asisten.

Tony vuelve a disfrutar los actos, y nota muchas cosas que no vio el día anterior. Por ejemplo, quién coloca la mayoría de las cosas o arregla el escenario, es Wade junto a Clint y Bucky; también que, entre todos tienen muchas más señales de las que distinguió ayer para indicar diferentes cosas. Una demostración de ello es cuando Wanda se agarra el pelo para indicarle a Pietro que está lista para probar el trapecio. Asimismo, otra señal es la que hace Natasha para que Hogun sepa cuando cambiar la música de su acto. Sin duda son pequeños gestos que el público no logra ver a causa de la distracción que ocasionan los artistas en sus demostraciones.

Además, descubre que el número de los animales, ese en donde Steve es el domador, es el que más le gusta y le pone nervioso. Se siente un poco mal porque Peter se ve cansado al momento de colocar las cosas y parece que Steve se da cuenta, porque le intenta ayudar disimuladamente con algún objeto que se ve más pesado que los demás, aunque sin dejar de lado su concentración en el escenario.

La función termina sin ningún contratiempo, y Wanda le va a buscar aun vestida con el traje de carnaval. La chica sin dudas luce preciosa, y Tony quiere golpear a Visión por no aprovechar la oportunidad que tiene con ella.

"Vis me mando a preguntar si podrías hacer el almuerzo." El castaño la mira un poco avergonzado, pero le asiente.

"No aseguro que vaya a quedar… Bien…"

"No te preocupes, solo tienes que hacer algo de arroz al curry y ya. Creo que se conformara con eso." Le resta importancia la chica, y se va corriendo.

El castaño suspira y baja las escaleras de dos en dos. Se dirige hacia la caravana con la mente hecha un lío.

"¿Cómo rayos se hace el arroz?"

-o-o-o-o-

"Y, ¿Qué tal todo?"

Steve voltea a quien le habla, y Natasha lo mira divertida mientras come su manzana. El rubio la mira, confundido, y ella solo se ríe.

"¿Ya te arreglaste con Sharon?" La mirada que le dio el otro, fue suficiente respuesta. "¿Y se puede saber porque se enojó?"

El Capitán lo medita por un momento, pero al final se encoge de hombros. "Fue algo muy estúpido, en realidad." Su amiga lo mira expectante, esperando. Steve siente como las mejillas se le sonrojan. "Le prometí que antes de irnos a Pensilvania, visitaríamos el museo de artes metropolitano, pero se me olvido con todo el estrés que tenía encima y ella me reclamo que siempre el circo ha sido más importante para mí."

La pelirroja niega con su cabeza, y parece que algo le molesto. Steve se incómoda un poco, y espera a que su amiga le cuente. Sin embargo, ella no es alguien que se guarde mucho las cosas. Se termina de comer su manzana y le palmea la espalda en señal de 'te doy mi paciencia'.

"Necesitaras mucha suerte con Sharon, Cap. Me cae excelente, y tú lo sabes, pero si ella no puede entender el compromiso que tienes con nosotros, entonces no sé qué rayos hace aquí." Dice marchándose.

Steve suspira, y le duele un poco el pecho ante las palabras de su amiga, porque sabe que ella, en cierta parte, tiene la razón.

No logra ponerse del todo mal, porque un olor a quemado llega a su nariz. Mira preocupado hacia la carpa principal y nota que todo está en orden.

Camina un poco más angustiado hacia la zona de las caravanas y teme a que se haya producido un incendio, pero distingue que, en la caravana de Visión, la puerta está abierta y de su interior, sale una pequeña nube gris.

Alarmado por ello, comienza a correr. Se acerca a la caravana y casi entra de un sopetón en ella. Sin embargo, se queda en la puerta cuando ve que el muchacho nuevo está adentro, sosteniendo una olla negra acompañado de una expresión de repulsión.

"Aldair," le llama preocupado. El castaño voltea a verle un poco asustado. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Yo- Wanda me dijo que- "Trata de explicarse. Steve lo mira atento a su respuesta y decide que es mejor decir la verdad, porque así la humillación será menor. "Visión me pidió que hiciera el almuerzo, pero me distraje un momento y se quemó." Confiesa avergonzado.

Hay un minuto de silencio, en que Tony quiere que se lo trague la tierra. Escucha como el rubio intenta aguantar la risa sin demasiado éxito y siente como se le colorean las mejillas.

"Ríete si quieres, me da lo mismo." Manifiesta, y lo mira con cierto rencor. El hombre suspira sin dejar esa sonrisa divertida, y se mete al remolque sin siquiera pedir permiso. Stark quiere reclamarle por esa acción, pero se la guarda cuando el otro se introduce a la cocina y hace una mueca de asco por el aroma que ahí allí.

"Aldair, por dios. ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta si se siente el olor hasta del otro lado?"

"Es que me quede dormido." Steve niega con la cabeza, y abre un poco más la ventana para que termine de salir el hedor. "En todo caso, ¿no crees que es mucho lo que hacen trabajar aquí? Recién llevo un día y siento como si hubiera pasado un mes."

"Te acostumbraras," Afirma Steve. Toma de las manos del castaño la cacerola y vierte el contenido negro en una de las bolsas que supone que Visión tiene para la basura. Luego la mete en el fregadero, abre la llave y se pone a lavarla. "a todos nos costó habituarnos, pero lo que tenemos como recompensa es lo que nos permite levantarnos cada día."

"¿Si?" Pregunta el muchacho y Steve le asiente. "¿Y cuál sería esa?"

Rogers le sonríe, y termina de lavar la olla para dejarla secarse. Se limpia las manos con uno de los paños y después se queda mirándole. "Es algo ya descubrirás. Ahora ven y ayúdame con eso, hay un almuerzo que preparar."

-o-o-o-o-

Tony mira a Visión comer con cierta vergüenza. El arroz al curry que Steve hizo se ve tan apetitoso que se le hace agua a la boca, pero prefiere que el otro lo pruebe y le dé su veredicto.

"¿Y?" Pregunta un poco nervioso.

"Está muy rico, ¿no vas a comer?"

Tony suspira con cierto aire de alivio. Así que el Capitán sabía cocinar y al parecer bien.

Se sirve una buena cantidad y acompaña al rubio en la mesa.

Luego de que Rogers terminara de preparar las cosas y echarlas a cocer. Se quedó un rato más hablando con él y a Tony le pareció que el hombre quería distraerse de algo. Charlaron sobre muchas cosas que Stark no recuerda, pero sin dudas fueron bastantes interesantes porque no se dieron cuenta de que la comida ya estaba lista.

Steve se despidió y prometió que volverían a hablar. Anthony le asiente, antes de verle partir y cerrar la puerta del remolque tras de él.

Visión apareció cinco minutos después de que el Capitán se marchara y ahora estaban ahí, el trapecista comiendo y él acompañándolo.

El castaño prueba de manera insegura el primer bocado, y se arrepiente de dudar de la capacidad culinaria del otro. El sabor picante se mezcla con el arroz de una manera tan deliciosa, que hace a su paladar celebrar. Disimula el gemido que quiere salir de su boca mientras que Visión le mira.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?" Cuestiona el mayor. Tony niega con la cabeza.

"Steve lo hizo." Admite dando un gran bocado. "Es que mi primer intento de arroz se quemó y él vino asustado, pensando de que se hubiera prendido la caravana. Se quedó a ayudarme, pero al final hizo todo solo ¿siempre es así con todos? Ya sabes, prestar ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio…"

"Por algo es el Capitán." Visión toma un sorbo de agua de su vaso, y lo deja en su lugar, antes de continuar. "Créeme que siempre que tengas algún problema, Steve aparecerá y te socorrerá, nunca dudes eso."

Tony no sigue con la conversación porque no puede negar algo que aún no comprueba.

Y en el momento que el silencio se hace presente, una pregunta acude a mente de Stark.

Si hubiera conocido antes el circo, ¿Steve lo habría ayudado con lo que le paso?


	8. Parte 7: Lancelot

_**N.A** : Weru, weru ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien._

 _Primero: Lamento tanto el venir a actualizar después de dos semanas. En serio lo siento, pero estoy realmente muerta; las pruebas, la inspiración, ensayos, todo me cobro factura en esta semana, y no me di cuenta de cuando ya había pasado una semana. Además tuve que reescribir el capitulo, el primero era una mierdilla que no me gusto, y si a mi no me gusta ¿Cómo planeo que le guste a los demás? Así que, todo desde cero. Lo lamento, intentaré ponerme las pilas y avanzar otros capitulos más para que no vuelva a pasar._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes le dieron 'agregar a favoritos y seguir', me alegra saber que les gusta al punto de seguir -emoticsmile-. Y estas personitas son: **Vampirexofxthexopera, Andy Ross, Hitsu-sasuke y Mamonitayoi.**_

 _También muchas gracias a estas nenitas que se ganan un lugar en mi corazón al dejarme un comentario: **Fourtris Malec 46, Dark Sirene, Hitsu-sasuke** y mi guru **Clumskitty**. Bombones, os adoro._

 _En fin, espero que les guste y nos leemos en una semana más -emoticheart-._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 ** _Summary:_** _Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas_

.

.

.

Parte 7: Lancelot.

.

Una semana pasa desde que Tony llegó al circo, y el muchacho ya quiere tirar la toalla.

A pesar de que Visión y Wanda intentan hacerle más fáciles sus tareas y evitar que se canse de más, ellos también tienen las suyas por lo que no pueden estar todo el día a su lado. Sin embargo, el no tener a sus dos protectores las veinticuatro horas del día acompañándole, le ha ido ayudando a conocer un poco más a los otros integrantes.

Se ha vuelto muy cercano a Peter y eso es más que nada porque el chiquillo tiene una insaciable curiosidad por las cosas que arregla Stark. Le pregunta en cada momento que es lo que hace y Tony le aclara todas sus dudas con mucha calma, ya que eso le ayuda a que el trabajo no se le haga tan pesado y estresante. Otro con quien habla mucho es Steve, quien suele ir todas las tardes a ayudarle en cualquier cosa. Después de su desastroso intento en la cocina, el rubio va a visitarle con cualquier pretexto, y le socorre en casi todas las situaciones. Si necesita mover un generador de un contundente peso, Steve lo toma como si nada y lo traslada hacia donde le indica el adolescente; si le falta una herramienta y ya está estresándose por no encontrarla, Steve busca por todos lados hasta dar con ella y tendérsela con una sonrisa. Tony siempre se lo agradece como puede, y usualmente lo único que pide el Capitán, es una charla que no dura más de diez minutos. Hablan de cualquier cosa que se le venga a la mente y cuando ya no hay más tema, Steve se despide con algunas palabras de ánimo y promesas de que volverán a hablarse.

Él no sabe muy bien la razón de porque el Capitán hará eso, pero al igual que con Peter, aquello le ayuda muchísimo para no terminar más cansado de lo usual.

Sin embargo, quien le ha estado incomodando un poco es Bruce. Cada vez que se cruzan, el locutor se le queda mirando por mucho rato hasta que desaparece de su vista. Tony intenta fingir que no lo nota, y trata de no tomarle más importancia de lo que debería, pero teme a que el otro se dé cuenta de quién es y lo delate ante la policía.

"Somos familia y nos protegemos entre nosotros." Recuerda que le dijo Steve una de las tantas veces en la que hablaron sobre la actitud de todos. Wanda también se lo ha dicho un montón de veces y sabe que ellos no le mentirían, pero no puede permitirse que, por un pequeño desliz, todo se vaya por el drenaje.

Visión lo saca de sus pensamientos cuando aparece entre las caravanas a decirle que en un par de horas se marcharan de Allentown. Él le asiente en respuesta antes de apretar una tuerca que estaba suelta en la bomba de agua.

Se limpia las manos en uno de los nuevos pantalones que le regaló Peter, y se va a la siga del otro, porque lo más seguro es que le necesitaran para desmontar las cosas.

-o-o-o-o-

Allentown queda atrás para ser reemplazada por Harrisburg.

Llegan allá después de dos horas de viaje y con la luna haciéndoles compañía; El clima es un poco fresco, y el aire le revuelve los cabellos a Tony cuando se baja de la camioneta en donde estaba de copiloto para estirar sus entumecidas piernas.

A su alrededor se estacionan los demás y ve como uno a uno van bajándose con la misma cara de cansancio que él. Wanda es la primera en aparecer entre los vehículos, siendo seguida por su mellizo. Tony los saluda con un gesto de la cabeza, y ellos se le acercan con un poco de entusiasmo.

"¿Qué tal el viaje?" Pregunta la chica, estirándose. Pietro la golpea débilmente en la zona de las costillas para molestarla y ella lo empuja de vuelta, antes de gruñirle molesta. Tony suspira y suelta una sonrisilla. Esos dos son como perros y gatos, pero sin duda, se quieren más que nada.

"Nada nuevo que reportar, señora. Visión condujo como abuelita todo el camino y no mato a nadie."

"Eso es porque soy precavido y responsable." Contesta el aludido detrás suyo. Wanda se sonroja de manera sutil, y a su lado, Pietro suelta un disimulado suspiro. "Pero algo me dice que tú no lo eres."

"Déjame llevarte a dar un paseo y verás."

"No, gracias. Me gustaría poder vivir más y no morir de una manera tan… Penosa."

Tony se enoja un poquito por el comentario, y comienza a discutir con el otro. Los mellizos Maximoff aportan de vez en cuando comentarios que apoyan la teoría de Visión y lo hacen más que nada para molestar al adolescente.

Discuten por un rato hasta que Steve aparece con el ceño fruncido. El trío de trapecistas deja de hablar inmediatamente porque notan que el Capitán está estresado, y si no quieren terminar con una reprimenda y más tareas, es mejor hacer lo que diga sin cuestionar. Sin embargo, eso es algo que Tony no sabe.

"Necesito que ayuden a colocar la carpa principal." Demanda con la voz endurecida. Visión asiente al igual que Pietro. Wanda le hace un gesto al hombre de que ella también irá y cuando empiezan a caminar, notan que Tony no los sigue. "¿Necesitas algo, Aldair?" Pregunta el rubio un poquitín hastiado.

"Por favor."

"¿Eh?"

"Pídelo con un 'por favor', porque quizá así me entran las ganas de ayudarte." Dice el chico cruzándose de brazos. Wanda se tapa la boca y sus compañeros quieren soltar una carcajada, pero se la guardan cuando Steve arruga más las cejas.

"Aldair, solo ven." Le llama la chica. Él niega con la cabeza.

"No hasta que me lo pida amablemente. Él no es el único cansado Wanda, que yo sepa, todos trabajamos y no tiene por qué actuar o tratarnos así. Supuestamente somos sus compañeros, y debería ser más educado al momento de pedirnos algo si quiere que nosotros lo tratemos igual."

"Touché." Suelta inconscientemente Pietro. Wanda le manda un 'shhh' y él solo se encoge de hombros.

"Aldair, el Capitán no es-."

"No, déjalo." Corta Steve tranquilamente. Ellos sudan frío y sienten que se viene lo peor. "Tiene razón. Lamento haberlo pedido de manera tan brusca; Aldair, ¿Puedes ir a ayudar al resto a colocar la carpa, por favor?" Pregunta nuevamente con una voz extrañamente amable.

El chico le asiente triunfante, antes de irse donde estaban los otros. Cuando pasa por al lado del rubio, le palmea el hombro en señal de amistad. "¿Ves que no era tan difícil? Todo es más bonito sí sé es amable." Le molesta un poco, retirando su mano. Pero se queda en el intento porque Steve le sostiene la mano con un poco de fuerza y lo hace voltear para quedarse mirando a los ojos por un minuto.

Los ojos celestes del Capitán están un poco oscurecidos y el enojo se destila de ellos. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo y siente que el alma se le va del cuerpo.

Hasta aquí llego.

"Y espero que no te moleste, que mañana te hagas cargo de los animales mientras que Peter prepara su nueva rutina con Wade." Manifiesta, soltándolo. Tony va a reclamarle por ello y Steve no lo deja hablar, porque ya se va marchando. Aquello lo hace enojar aún más y antes de que Wanda pueda atraparle, ya está soltando sus típicas palabras.

"¡Vete a la mierda, Steve!" Grita, enfurecido. El otro detiene su andar, y lo mira de reojo.

"¿Sabes? Que sea hasta cuando lleguemos a Summersville. Peter me ha dicho que la rutina está complicadísima y con los animales a su cuidado no podrá practicarlo mucho. Así que, con esa tarea menos quizá vaya a concentrarse más. Te pediría que, por favor, los trataras bien y no preocuparas a Peter con su… Cuidado."

Tony está expulsando fuego, y Wanda le toma la mano, jalándolo hacia donde están sus amigos. Steve los ve partir con el chiquillo soltando una sarta de palabrería en su contra que solo logra sacarle más dolor de cabeza.

"Hasta ahí quedo nuestra amistad." Se dice así mismo. Sabe que actuó mal, pero de minuto no tiene ganas de pedir perdón ni menos retirar el castigo; el chiquillo le ha insultado frente a los demás, y él, como jefe de tropa, nunca debe dejar que otros lo pasen a llevar. Si el otro quiere quedarse ahí, tiene que aprender a respetar a sus superiores.

Escucha al castaño gritar una grosería que es acompañada de su nombre. Después le siguen las carcajadas de sus compañeros y Steve solo sonríe, masajeándose el cuello.

Ese muchacho sí que es alguien muy especial.

-o-o-o-o-

La luz entra por las ventanas de la mansión Stark, intentando calentar un poco el ambiente frío que hay en la sala.

Howard se pasea furioso por el living con Jarvis siguiéndole con la mirada. Pepper abraza a la mamá de Tony contra su pecho y tanto Phil como María, se ven un poco incómodos con la situación.

"¿Cómo se atreven a decir que mi hijo es un asesino?" Exclama el hombre en un alarido.

Virginia aprieta más fuerte a la mujer, tratando de protegerla de aquellas palabras tan devastadoras. María solo suelta sollozos, que carcomen la consciencia de los peritos.

"Señor Stark," llama Hill. Howard voltea a verla con la mirada ardiendo y ella se mantiene dura. No tiene permitido flaquear, aunque lo único que quiera es salir corriendo de ahí. "las huellas dactilares del arma coinciden con las del joven Anthony. Además de que su extraña desaparición solo nos hace dudar más de su ino-."

"Venga conmigo señora Stark, no necesita escuchar esto." Corta las palabras Pepper con cierto reproche para levantarse e irse de ahí, con María a cuestas.

Ambas femeninas caminan de manera lenta y pausada hasta el segundo piso. Jarvis las mira con preocupación y Howard le hace una señal para que las siga y el mayordomo no lo duda mucho. Hace una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto y desaparece de la vista del trío.

El silencio vuelve a hacerse presente, y Stark solo quiere vomitar por la tensión que siente. "Mi hijo es inocente." Murmura apenas como si quisiera convencerse así mismo. "Sé que para él no he sido el mejor padre del mundo, pero lo conozco y él no sería capaz de matar a un hombre."

Phil suspira y le hace un gesto a su compañera. Se toma el descaro de acercarse al otro para colocarle una mano en el hombro, haciéndolo que voltee y se miren por unos momentos. "No se ciegue, por favor. Trate de pensar fríamente y reconsidere las cosas. Quizá han pasado algo por alto, y el muchacho tuvo sus motivos para matar al señor Obadiah. Sin embargo, eso es algo que no sabremos hasta que Anthony se digne a aparecer." Intenta hacerlo razonar, pero sabe que falla por la mirada que le da Howard. Vuelve a soltar un suspiro, retirando la mano del lugar en que estaba. Le hace un gesto a María y ella comprende inmediatamente que su tarea ahí estaba terminada. "Los mantendremos informados en caso de encontrar alguna pista de su paradero." Dice a modo de despedida, siendo acompañado por su colega. Cierran la puerta detrás de ellos y Howard se desploma en el sillón.

Tiene la mente hecha un caos, y cuando ve a su esposa bajar las escaleras, todo se vuelve aún más confuso.

"Él no fue, Howard…" Articula a duras penas la mujer. "Él es inocente, nuestro hijo no es un asesino, es un niño que-."

"Shhh, tranquila, ven aquí." Se le acerca y la abraza. Nunca ha sido alguien de afecto, sin embargo, ahora María lo necesita más que a nadie en el mundo, y no puede permitirse fallarle. "Lo sé, cariño. Sé que Tony es inocente… No necesitar recordármelo." Asevera, besándole los cabellos.

Ella vuelve a soltar quejidos ahogados y el hombre teme que su amada esposa se desmaye entre sus brazos. La mece para tranquilizarla, y suspira en el momento que siente como se vuelve un poco más pesada, indicando que se ha quedado dormida.

"Tony no ha matado a Obi." Se dice a sí mismo mientras carga a su mujer hacía las habitaciones. "Tony no es un asesino…" Repite como un rezo.

Sin embargo, la duda ya está plantada en su cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony mira de manera curiosa el cómo Peter se desenvuelve con total naturalidad entre los animales.

Los caballos relinchan entusiasmados cuando lo ven aparecer y el muchacho los acaricia. Ahora mismo, Tony nota como todos los cuadrúpedos están sueltos en la carpa que les sirve como límite y que los únicos que están enjaulados son, por obvias razones, las fieras y aves.

Le nombra cada animal y el castaño le asiente, en señal de que lo escucha. Le presenta a _Ohio_ , _Kentucky_ , _Tro_ y _Pío,_ el cuarteto de caballos. La alpaca que lo mira curiosa se llama _Triana_ , y el orangután mañoso -a opinión de Peter- es _Genovevo._ Las aves, al ser muchas, no tienen nombres, pero el chiquillo le dice que, con un silbido, todas se le acercaran pues Loki las ha entrenado así; a su vez, descubre -por aclaraciones del chico- que son una especie de pájaros conocidos como ninfas y que, por características, tienen el ser muy inteligentes y protectores.

También conoce a _Simeón, Jade_ y _Rubí_ ; el primero es el tigre y los otros dos, son los leones que utiliza Steve para sus actos. Peter le confiesa que ellos tres han estado en el circo desde cachorros, de modo tal que están amaestrados y nunca han necesitado los látigos para enseñarles los trucos.

"¿Es por eso que les tienen permitido tenerlos?" Pregunta, sorprendido.

"Sip, y también porque T'challa tiene todos los papeles correspondientes. Además de que los tiene en excelentes condiciones y se preocupa por todos los animales. Ya sabes, que nunca les falte algo y que su salud sea la mejor. Hogun es el que se preocupa de eso, porque es veterinario… Por lo que lo verás muy seguido por aquí." Tony suspira con una sonrisa y agradece en su mente el que Hogun esté ahí de vez en cuando para ayudarle.

Siguen caminando un poco más en línea recta por la jaula de los felinos, y se detienen en una que está más alejada. Tony nota que falta a uno que le nombre y el muchacho no se demora mucho en hacerlo.

"Ellos no son muy mañosos en realidad. A quien debes temerle, es a _Lancelot_." Advierte. "Él llegó ya de grande aquí por un capricho de T'challa más que nada. Steve ha intentado domarle, pero no ha podido… Así que se rindió y decidieron dejarle como exhibición nada más." Señala a la pantera negra que parece dormitar. "No suelen gustarles las visitas… Y no te asustes si te gruñe de la nada porque lo hace para demostrar autoridad."

Peter le da vagas instrucciones de lo que tiene que hacer, y le pide fervientemente que no dude en ir a preguntarle cualquier cosa. Tony le dice que no hay de qué preocuparse, y cuando el muchacho se va, se pone a limpiar el lugar.

Saca toda la suciedad que puede, y una vez terminado eso, se pone a darles agua y comida.

Los caballos son los que más le gustaron, porque ellos eran los más entusiasmados al momento de comer. _Triana_ es un poco más reservada y el orangután casi ni lo toma en cuenta. A las aves solo necesito darles agua y descubrió que, en una de las casitas, había polluelos. La madre asomaba a penas su cabeza para que el macho le diera de comer en la boca, y aquello se le hizo muy tierno.

Saca de una caja la carne que Peter dijo que era para los felinos, y se encamina con ella a cuestas para dejarles un trozo por la rejilla que tienen. Nota que las jaulas están en mal estado, pero aquello no parecía molestarle a los demás; se agrega una nota mental de que mañana las intentará arreglar y se va dónde _Lancelot_.

La fiera parece dormir apaciblemente, y aquello no le da buena espina. Deja la caja en el suelo y saca un pedazo de carne que introduce de manera cuidadosa para no despertarle. Le rellena el plato de agua, y cuando va cerrando la especie de puerta, el felino abre sus ojos de sopetón y se lanza contra la jaula, gruñendo.

Tony cierra de golpe la rejilla con un pequeño gritillo, alejándose tan rápido, que tropieza con sus piernas y cae sobre su trasero.

La pantera parece estar riéndose con esa mirada acechante y el chiquillo lo único que quiere es mandar todo al carajo.

"Te voy a matar, Steve." Dice en su mente, levantándose del suelo.

El animal se pasea inquieto y le da la misma mirada que la primera vez que se vieron. Está vez, Tony no tiene límite de tiempo por lo que sus ojos se conectan y no se separan por un buen rato.

' _Eres debilucho, un cobarde.'_ Parecen decirle.

' _¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Estás aquí, encerrado. No sabes lo que es vivir.'_

' _Pero, aun así, mi mente es libre y eso se valora más que una vida fuera de esta estúpida jaula. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabes lo que es libre? ¿Tu consciencia te permite eso?"_

" _Yo-"_

" _Asesino..."_

" _Tú no sab-."_

" _Lo mataste, asesino… asesino..."_

"Aldair." La voz femenina lo distrae de aquella extraña conversación. El corazón le late acelerado, e intenta cambiar su expresión de susto para mirar a Wanda.

Ella le mira inquieta, y le hace un gesto. "Bruce dice que te necesita, para arreglar una camioneta… ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, no te preocupes. Dile que en seguida voy." La muchacha le asiente, y dudosa, empieza a alejarse de ahí.

Stark le da una última mirada a la pantera, y éste le mira orgulloso. Su mente le dice que haga algo, que no se deje pisotear, pero nada le sale.

De todos modos, la fiera ha dicho una verdad que consumirá su alma por un largo tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony no sabe cuánto tiempo paso frente a la jaula de Lancelot, pero de lo que sí está seguro, es que fue mucho.

Son las cuatro de la tarde, y él solo tiene el desayuno en el estómago. Piensa en que el por qué Visión no ha ido a buscarle para almorzar, pero decide que de momento lo dejará pasar; también se cuestiona en que habrá hecho de comida, y se le hace agua a la boca el pensar en el arroz que hizo el otro día Steve. Si no estuviera enojado con él, le pediría que lo preparara nuevamente.

Bruce lo saluda con un aire extraño, y a duras penas le dice que nota algo raro en el motor. Tony le asiente, y se dispone a examinar el motor del vehículo con toda la paz del mundo. Lo revisa como unas tres veces, pero nota que no hay nada fuera de lo normal. Inspecciona el radiador, en caso de que haya una fuga, y tampoco hay algo que pueda estar mal ahí. Mira a Bruce con una interrogante, y el hombre solo lo mira en un taciturno silencio.

"¿Bruce? Sabes, no noto nada fuera de lo normal… ¿Estás seguro que es el motor? Qui-"

"¿Por qué escapas?" Lo interrumpe. El castaño pierde los colores de la cara y la boca se le seca. Sé afirma de manera disimulada de la camioneta e intenta calmarse.

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?" Pregunta en un vano intento de despistarle. Bruce se muestra firme y lo mira con cierta desconfianza que Tony ha visto siempre en los ojos de los demás.

"La FBI te busca, Aldair. ¿O debería decir Anthony?" Se corrige a sí mismo, acercándosele más. Tony se corre hacia atrás para volver establecer la distancia entre ellos, fallando inútilmente.

"No sé a qué te refieres Bruce, a mí no me busca nadie."

"No me mientas." Le grita el hombre. Tony se queda quieto, y su cuerpo comienza a tiritar.

Lo descubrió, todo está perdido.

"Debo decirle a Steve, él tiene que enterarse de esto." Dice angustiado Banner. Empieza a alejarse del otro, y cuando ya está a dos metros de distancia, Tony reacciona.

Corre hacia Bruce, y le toma el brazo. Su mirada debe estar de muerte porque el aludido le mira con cierta preocupación, sin embargo, no tiene intenciones de flaquear de su decisión.

A menos de que Tony le diga todo.

"Te lo contaré Bruce, pero por favor, te lo suplico, no le digas a nadie." Ruega con la voz quebrada. El médico parece meditarlo y con un gesto le hace una señal de que lo escucha.

Las palabras de Lancelot ganan terreno nuevamente en su cabeza, y los recuerdos le azotan.

 _Asesino, lo mataste, asesino, asesino._

"¿Y bien? Estoy esperando."

"Yo… Mate a un hombre." Confiesa Tony.

De pronto, el hambre que sentía, desapareció al igual que todo rastro de ruido que había en el lugar.


	9. Parte 8: Verdades

_**N.A** : Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.  
_

 _Primero que nada: muchas gracias a **Nestune** y ** BetsJimnez**_ _por agregar a Favoritos y seguir jeje, les debo un chocolatito._

 _También les debo un sol y chocolates a **Hitsu-Sasuke** , **Fourtris Malec 46** y _**Dark Sirene** _que me dejan sus comentarios. Os amo nenas, nunca me cansaré de decirlo...  
_

 _Ahora, lo que mas me ocasiona pesar... Este capitulo fue un infierno y principalmente, por lo que intente plasmar . Lamento de ante-mano que la narración haya sido tan floja y mala, pero a pesar de que me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes, el hacer esto me supero. No me sentí comoda escribiendolo, pero la historia -como la planee en mi mente- necesita tener esto. Y aunque me dije un millón de veces que cambiará el transcurso de la historia, algo me decía que no lo hiciera; quizá es como un reto autoimpuesto.  
_

 _Además, con esto ya empezamos a avanzar, porque se viene el Stony._

 _En fin, espero que les guste -aunque a mi no me haya agradado- y nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 ** _Summary:_** _Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas_

.

 **Adventencia del capitulo: Violación**.

.

.

.

Parte 8: Verdades.

.

La última semana de septiembre estuvo tan estresante por los exámenes finales, que Tony sintió el fin de semana como su oportunidad de descansar hasta no poder más.

La mansión estaba libre por lo que podría hacer lo que quisiera; Jarvis se había marchado a ver a su familia y a sus padres le surgió un viaje de improviso, lo que lo dejaría por una semana solo.

Tenía catorce años en aquel entonces, y aunque su vida no era perfecta, él si la disfrutaba.

Calentó la cena que Jarvis había preparado antes de irse, y se fue al living a buscar alguna película para pasar la noche. Una de comedia le pareció bien, y ya iba en el minuto quince cuando el timbre de la mansión sonó.

Pensó que eran sus padres y que se les había olvidado algo por lo rápido que salieron. Sin embargo, afuera está el mejor amigo de Howard y mayor accionista de Industrias Stark, Obadiah Stane.

Él ha visto a Obadiah desde que tiene uso de razón, porque es su padrino. También suele verlo de manera muy seguida por las cenas que organizan sus padres, pero le parece un poco extraño verlo aquel viernes cuando supuestamente debería estar en el viaje.

"Hey Obi ¿Qué haces por aquí?" Le pregunta un poco entusiasmado, abriendo la puerta.

Del otro lado, Obadiah le sonríe de una forma extraña, que el chiquillo nunca antes había visto. Un escalofrío de advertencia le recorre la espina, pero intenta no prestarle mucha atención.

Obadiah no lo saluda ni menos responde por los cuestionamientos del castaño, pero aquello no le limita a pasar de manera calmada hacia el interior de la casa, y posteriormente al living. El muchacho le sigue y se queda a su lado por unos minutos a su lado, esperando a que hable o se digne a responder, pero se queda con las ganas.

"Mamá y Howard no están." Informa para levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. El pitido del microondas le indica que su cena ya está lista y él no puede más con el hambre. "Creí que también irías tú porque era un viaje de la empresa."

"No era necesaria mi presencia allí, además me dijeron que te cuidara." Contesta al fin el mayor. Tony se siente un poco más en confianza al tener respuesta, y se encamina con su plato de lasaña hasta el living.

"¿Quieres?" Le ofrece, y el otro niega con la cabeza. Tony se encoge de hombros y se dispone a comer, bajo la atenta mirada de Stane. "No sé porque no confían en mí, si saben que no haré nada malo."

"Quizá porque has hecho alguna cosa que les hace pensar lo contrario."

"Oh vamos Obi, sabes que soy un santo." Se ríe el adolescente por su propio comentario. Obadiah lo mira fijamente cuando se mete un pedazo de comida en la boca y a Tony le comienza a incomodar.

"¿Estás seguro que no quieres?" Vuelve a preguntar, y obtiene otra negativa. Traga de manera lenta la comida y el apetito desaparece, aunque no sabe la razón de ello. Deja el plato casi intacto sobre la mesa de centro, y toma el control, para poner 'play' a la película que había pausado. La voz de Anna Faris inunda la habitación y la conversación entre las femeninas aligeran el ambiente. "¿Te vas a quedar a dormir o te marcharas?"

"¿No te molesta que me quede cierto? Ya es bastante tarde para irme y-"

"No te preocupes Obi; sabes que eres un integrante más de la familia y puedes sentirte como en casa." Dice el chiquillo, restándole importancia. El hombre le asiente en respuesta y se quedan por cerca de una hora en silencio.

Tony no entiende lo que sucede, pero tiene un mal presentimiento. Cuando la película termina, él se da cuenta que el mayor no ha parado de mirarle. Inquieto por esto, decide que es momento de irse a dormir, y se despide de su padrino con las indicaciones de cuál sería su habitación por esa noche.

Ya dentro de su pieza, Tony siente como el cansancio es aún más fuerte que antes.

A duras penas, se coloca el pijama y corre las cobijas para recostarse en la cama, y caer de forma casi inmediata en los brazos de Morfeo. No sabe cuántas horas pasan desde que se duerme, pero de pronto, siente que alguien abre la puerta de su habitación y la cierra de manera cuidadosa, como si no quisiera ahuyentarle.

Siente un peso extra a su espalda, y un aliento a ron le inunda las fosas nasales. Tony comienza a removerse incómodo cuando siente las manos de Obadiah acariciarle por los brazos, para empezar a descender hasta su estómago, en donde se detiene por un momento para tocar su abdomen plano.

El muchacho abre abruptamente los ojos al momento en que el hombre sigue su recorrido e intenta inútilmente estimular el pene de Tony. El miedo le está carcomiendo el cuerpo y cómo puede, trata de sacarse al mayor de encima.

"¡Obadiah ¿Qué mierda?!" Grita, asustado. Stane le sostiene las muñecas por sobre la cabeza y Tony comienza a forcejear; Obadiah le dobla la edad y por, sobre todo, la fuerza, pero es un mal momento para descubrir eso.

En medio de la lucha, Obadiah le golpea la cara para que deje de resistirse; Tony queda aturdido por unos momentos, que son aprovechados por el otro para bajarle el pijama y los boxers, dejándole con la pura camiseta.

Stark suelta un jadeo de miedo cuando siente algo duro frotarse contra su culo. Cierra los ojos y patalea con fuerza, sin importarle nada más que protegerse. Stane vuelve a golpearle, pero esta vez por el área del abdomen para sacarle el aire. Repite la acción dos veces más y Tony entiende que la única manera de que esto acabe luego, es quedarse quieto y dejarse hacer.

Obadiah se baja los pantalones y lo penetra de una vez por todas. Tony lo escucha jadear y siente cómo el miembro del mayor se mueve en su interior, desgarrándole cada vez más. La sangre empieza a escurrir entre sus piernas y las lágrimas a asomarse entre sus ojos.

Su padrino, el mejor amigo de su padre y quien le vio crecer, está abusando de él.

Obadiah lo está violando.

La palabra se hace tan asquerosa y dolorosa, que Tony siente como se le revuelve la pansa y la comida quiere salir. El hombre lo embiste aún más fuerte y rápido, que Stark suelta pequeños quejidos de dolor que son opacados por los gemidos de placer que suelta su victimario.

Obadiah se viene en su interior con un gruñido, y el semen le escuece por dentro. El mayor se desploma al lado de su ahijado y se queda ahí hasta que la respiración se le calma.

Se levanta de la cama y se sube los pantalones. Tony se cubre la cara con sus manos, para que el otro no vea que tanto daño le ha hecho ni menos la expresión devastada que debe tener en ese minuto.

"No le dirás a nadie de esto si no quieres quedar en la calle." Amenaza, y el castaño pega un pequeño brinco del susto.

Obadiah se retira de la escena, y recién ahí, Anthony se permite gritar contra la almohada.

Fue en ese momento, que supo que ya nada volvería a ser igual.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony ya no puede volver a dormir como antes, aún después de un mes que ocurrió todo.

Por las noches, la imagen de Obadiah corriéndose en su interior le hace despertar empapado de sudor y con un miedo tan fuerte, que le hace quedarse hecho un ovillo, esperando a que pase todo.

Fue en esos años, que los ataques de pánico hicieron aparición en su vida, junto al infalible insomnio.

Jarvis lo ha descubierto ciento de veces en el living de la casa, acompañado de un café y su Tablet. El hombre le pregunta que sucede, pero Tony siempre lo logra distraer con alguna estúpida excusa.

Las ojeras se marcan cada vez más y la sensación de asco sobre sí mismo gana aún más fuerza. Intenta buscar a un culpable, pero siempre da con el mismo resultado.

 _Él es el culpable de todo._

Una vez intento decírselo a Howard, en una cena que estaban solamente los tres. Su padre justo había hablado de Obadiah y sobre alguna genial idea que había surgido del hombre en una de las muchas reuniones que tienen a la semana.

El chiquillo cree que es el momento oportuno de confesar lo que pasó, y hecho un manojo de nervios trata de hablar. Sin embargo, se queda con las palabras en la boca al seguir escuchando lo que dice Howard.

"¡Sin Obi no seríamos nada!" Halaga Stark, tomando una buena cantidad de vino.

María asiente dándole la razón, y a Tony se le apretuja un poco más el pecho. El apetito vuelve a irse y da pequeños bocados para intentar disimular el deseo de llorar.

A duras penas, se despide de todos y agradece a Jarvis por la comida que deja casi intacta en su plato.

Vuelve a llorar en la soledad de su habitación, en donde sus lamentos son opacados por su almohada blanca. Patalea desesperado y maldiciendo a todos por su desdicha.

Le duele todo esto, porque sabe que Howard nunca le creerá.

Pero por, sobre todo, le duele tomar consciencia de que quien le cagó la vida, es alguien que admiraba.

-o-o-o-o-

"¡No iré!"

"¡Anthony, no me lleves la contraria!"

"¡Ya te dije que no iré y punto!"

Los gritos van y vienen en el estudio de Howard. El hombre no sabe que rayos pasa con su hijo en las últimas semanas, pero su conducta le está superando.

Anthony siempre ha sido alguien ejemplar y de quien estar orgulloso, aunque en ocasiones (como ahora), lo único que desee es golpearle.

Obadiah tuvo la excelente idea de que podrían instruir a Tony de cómo se hacían los negocios en Industrias Stark. Howard estuvo reacio en un principio, alegando de que aún era muy joven, pero su amigo insistió y hasta se ofreció de voluntario a enseñarle.

Lo malo, es que esos negocios se realizaban en otros estados, por lo que su hijo no estaría en casa por cerca de dos semanas, en lo que se llevaban a cabo los tratos.

En su debido momento, creyó que María se negaría a dejar ir a su pequeño lejos por tanto tiempo, sin embargo, la mujer rápidamente aceptó porque aquello era algo que beneficiaría a todos en un futuro.

Quien realmente le sorprendió, fue el joven. Tony adora a Obadiah, o eso creía él, por lo que asumió que al chiquillo no le molestaría pasar tiempo con el otro y aprender cosas nuevas.

Pero ahí estaban ahora; discutiendo como si de perros se tratasen. Ellos nunca se han llevado bien ni menos se han comprendido, pero nunca habían llegado al punto de los gritos.

Sinceramente, Howard no entiende nada. Tony está siendo demasiado resistente a su negativa, y a su padre no le está quedando mucha paciencia. El hombre golpea la mesa con su puño, iracundo y aquello hace saltar al muchacho de susto.

"Irás, aunque te tenga que llevar amarrado a la puta silla del avión." Decreta duramente. Anthony le mira con una especie de súplica que él no logra identificar del todo bien, porque su hijo sale de la pieza, azotando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sin embargo, lo poco y nada que logró ver en los ojos cafés de su unigénito, hacen que se le forme un nudo de angustia en el estómago.

Suspira y se manda un trago de whiskey que pasa como agua por su esófago.

"Cosas mías." Se dice, eliminando la incómoda sensación.

-o-o-o-o-

Obadiah le espera en la puerta del jet privado que tienen, con una sonrisa que se le hace increíblemente asquerosa al chiquillo.

No lo había visto desde aquel viernes, y paso a paso, él estaba superando todo. Le estaba costando horrores, pero el que Pepper y Rhodes estuvieran ahí, solamente animándole sin ser conscientes de ello, hacían que la tristeza no inundara de forma tan apresurada su inestable mente.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba allí, volviendo al punto de inicio.

Le saluda de forma rápida y sin muchas vueltas, se mete al avión. Ni siquiera se digna a mirar a su padre, que lo ha mandado directo a la boca del lobo. Obadiah se despide de Howard a distancia, y le hace señas, como prometiendo que lo cuidará. El dueño de Industrias Stark devuelve el gesto, y se voltea para marcharse de ahí; Obadiah lo observa irse y cuando ya no está a la vista, se mete al jet.

Tony está inquieto, y Stane lo nota, se sienta frente a él sin dejar su expresión de 'soy el amo de todo'. El joven suspira e intenta no prestarle atención porque sube los pies en el asiento, a modo de protección. Obadiah se relaja en su puesto y mira por la ventana el paisaje.

El jet despega demasiado rápido, y Tony se siente caer en un agujero negro. Todo a su alrededor comienza a perder color, y el cuerpo se le entumece, en aquella sensación que ha venido acompañándole hace ya un mes y medio.

"No le has dicho a nadie ¿verdad?" Le pregunta Obadiah. Tony se tensa, y le asiente en respuesta porque no cree que las palabras salgan de su boca. "Bien hecho, Tony-Tony. Has aprendido a ser un buen chico." Murmura, asquerosamente.

Anthony cierra los ojos, esperando a que la tortura acabe de una maldita vez.

-o-o-o-o-

Obadiah vuelve a aparecerse en la noche, pero esta vez no es en pesadillas.

Otra vez hace de las suyas, y aunque Tony se rehúsa, el hombre lo golpea en zonas que sabe que nadie verá, hasta que el chico se rinde.

"Si te dejas hacer, es más fácil." Le susurra para después morderle el lóbulo.

Lo embiste de forma dura y el castaño solo mira hacia un lado, sintiendo como repite la acción tantas veces, que el culo le punza dolorosamente.

Trata de distraerse, pensar en cualquier cosa, pero no puede; las costillas le duelen por los golpes y que decir de las piernas. Obadiah se viene en un gruñido con el reloj marcando las cuatro de la mañana para después levantarse, aún con la sensación del orgasmo recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Al igual que la primera vez lo deja tirado en la soledad de la habitación, pero está vez, el muchacho no llora. Sabe que no vale la pena porque con eso no arreglara lo que acaba de pasar.

A penas puede sostenerse con las maltratadas piernas y a rastras se va a la ducha.

Abre la llave, y el agua sale de un chorrón demasiado frío. "No importa," dice metiéndose con la poca ropa que Obadiah le dejó. "seré fuerte; por Pepper, por Rhodes, por Jarvis… Por todos." Afirma, agarrando el jabón y frotándolo con fuerza en sus piernas, como si aquello fuera a sacar todo el asco que siente. "Seré fuerte para que todos estén orgullosos de mí." Promete a la nada, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-o-o-o-o-

Aquellas dos semanas quedan grabadas a fuego en su memoria, aún más que la primera vez.

Obadiah fue día por medio, y sin remordimientos, se marchaba siempre a las cuatro de la mañana. Como en una rutina Tony lo esperaba despierto, tenían sexo en donde el único que disfrutaba era el mayor y luego se retiraba de ahí. Tony limpiaba la escena sin hacer demasiado ruido, se metía a la ducha para estar un poco más presentable, y se quedaba en vela hasta que aparecía alguien a decirle que le esperaban en el comedor del hotel.

Cuando las dos semanas acaban, el castaño llega a su casa con el semblante ido, aunque este se esfuma en cuanto saluda a sus seres queridos. Jarvis prepara una especie de banquete, celebrando su regreso; su madre lo llena de besos y Howard lo mira de reojo, aún molesto por todo el espectáculo que ocasiono antes de su partida.

Les cuenta sin muchos detalles lo que aprendió, y ya una vez terminado todo, se va a su habitación.

Se pasa horas mirando el techo, y aunque está cansado, el sueño no aparece. Levanta su polera, y nota que los moretones de las costillas empiezan a desaparecer de forma lenta; se toca las piernas y ya no le duelen tanto como al principio, así que asume que los de ahí también lo están haciendo.

Se hace un ovillo con las sábanas, como protegiéndose y solo así logra quedarse dormido, en un descanso sin sueños.

-o-o-o-o-

Año nuevo llega y Howard organiza una fiesta. En el lobby de la mansión, todos celebran alegres, sin notar que faltan dos personas.

Tony se aguanta el quejido, y Obadiah alcanza de forma rápida el clímax. Están en la habitación del chico, y él está esperando a que el hombre le deje solo para poder limpiar todo. Sin embargo, Stane se queda un rato más ahí, como esperando algo.

Pasan unos minutos, y ninguno se ha movido de su sitio; abajo comienzan a escucharse los murmullos alegres y gritos que sueltan algunos por la hora.

 _10._

Obadiah suspira a su lado, y el castaño no quiere mirar. De espaldas, siente que el hombre se acomoda un poco mejor en la cama.

 _9._

Tony se remueve inquieto, por el extraño presentimiento que vuelve a azotarle. ¿Por qué no se iba ya?

 _8._

El mayor le toca el hombro…

 _7._

Anthony pega un brinco asustado…

 _6._

Obadiah lo voltea para quedarse de frente y le devuelve la mirada a un tenso castaño.

 _5._

Tony tiembla, y quiere vomitar. Intenta alejarse, pero el canoso lo afirma y apresa contra la cama.

 _4._

Stane le sonríe asquerosamente.

 _3._

El mundo vuelve a derrumbarse cuando siente algo duro tocar su maltratado ano y enterrarse en él.

 _2_

Tony llora, se desgarra por dentro, y súplica para que se detenga, pero Obadiah no lo hace.

Tal como la primera vez.

 _1._

 _¡Feliz año nuevo!_

-o-o-o-o-

"Cuatro años…" Dice con tristeza Tony a Bruce. Ambos están sentados en el suelo, con un silencio haciéndoles compañía. "Cuatro malditos años, soportando toda está mierda para que la empresa no cayera. Todo para que mi padre me mirara con orgullo, y no se sintiera decepcionado de mí. ¿Y de que sirvió? De nada. Howard me siguió mirando de la misma forma, aunque hice todo por él… Por ellos."

Banner solo lo mira. Una violación nunca es fácil de admitir, y más si vienen de años. De verdad que admira a este muchacho, y no tiene que ser muy inteligente para saber cómo termino todo.

"Lo mate con la misma navaja que me dio. Obadiah me llevo a mi habitación e intentó volver a hacerlo; volver a violarme, pero no se lo permití. Fue otra promesa que me hice, como una meta a que llegar… A los dieciocho, me iría a la mierda y acabaría con todo. Y Eso hice, acabé con todo y empecé de cero." Confiesa sin remordimiento. "Así que Bruce, te pido que no le digas a nadie de esto. No me conoces ni yo a ti, pero créeme que te he dicho toda la verdad."

"Anthony…"

"Por favor, Bruce, no me delates y me mandes a ese infierno de nuevo- Ya no tengo fuerzas, no sé si pueda-."

"Shh, ven aquí." Silencia el médico abrazándole. Tony se queda quieto, y lentamente deja salir las lágrimas. "Todo estará bien, yo te protegeré."

Solloza y le importa una mierda parecer un debilucho.

Porque ahora mismo, todo el sufrimiento, lágrimas y decepciones parecen irse en unas cuantas palabras acompañadas de unos cálidos brazos.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony no se presenta a la función de medianoche, y Steve se siente demasiado culpable.

Bruce llega con una expresión indescifrable para todos, y cuando Wanda pregunta por su amigo, el hombre niega con la cabeza.

"Está demasiado cansado, así que me di la libertad de mandarlo a descansar." Explica, intentando mantenerse sereno. El resto le mira consternado, pero nadie dice nada, después de todo, si Bruce dice que alguien debe descansar esto se acata sin más. "No te molesta, ¿verdad?"

Steve siente las miradas sobre él, y carraspea. "No." Dice con la voz extraña, cruzándose de brazos. Wanda le mira con reproche y aunque quiere decirle una sarta de palabrotas, se las guarda para sí misma. Toma a Pietro del brazo y lo jala de ahí totalmente indignada; Visión les sigue de cerca, y uno a uno, sus compañeros hacen lo mismo, dejándole solo.

La función comienza y todo pasa tan rápido, que Steve no se da cuenta cuando ya todo está terminando. Los últimos aplausos son recibidos por todos con gran entusiasmo, y Visión es el primero en retirarse del escenario para irse a su caravana, con la preocupación plasmada en el rostro.

"Él está bien." Afirma Bruce detrás suyo. El rubio le mira, como intentando ver más allá de esas palabras, pero el castaño no se lo permite. "Steve, solo intenta ser más comprensivo con el muchacho. Nunca ha estado en un circo, y no sabe cómo siquiera trabajar apropiadamente."

"Pero…"

"No, Capitán. Nosotros somos su familia ahora, y al igual que con todos, debemos aprender a conocerlo. ¿Recuerdas que Peter, en su momento, fue aún más cabezota? Es lo mismo que Aldair, pero con la ligera diferencia de que él no se dejará dominar por nadie." Advierte Bruce. Steve le asiente, sintiéndose aún más culpable de lo que estaba. El médico le golpea el hombro amistosamente y se marcha de ahí.

El rubio decide encaminarse hacia su caravana porque ahora mismo, no vale la pena lamentarse por ser tan tonto.

Mañana ya le pedirá disculpas por actuar así.


	10. Parte 9: Domador

**N.A** : _¿Escuchan eso? Son mis gritos de alegría._

 _Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero al fin he salido del embrollo de los exámenes. Fue una semana estresante, pero puedo decir que he sobrevivido... A duras penas y con algunas neuronas menos, pero lo he hecho._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes le dieron seguir o follow: **Aliza Any, Lauramariam98, JWayland, Ambu780, Nikiitah, Hana Usagi y Mia Riquelme.** Espero que les guste._

 _También a quienes me dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior ¡nenas, amo que lo hagan! En serio que me ayuda mucho a ver si voy bien o no: **Netsune, Hitsu- sasuke, Dark Sirene, Aliza Any, Ambu780, Hana Usagi** -que me dejo review en otros cap, para ayudarme a corregir algunas cositas (¡TY!), **Fourtris Malec 46 y a Mia Riquelme.** ¡Desde la distancia les envio una partecita de mi corazón acompañado de un chocolate o cualquier cosa que les guste! Se los debo -emoticheart-_

 _¡En fin, les dejo el capítulo y nos leemos!_

 _PD: ¡Comenzo el Stony!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 ** _Summary:_** _Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas_

.

.

.

Parte 9: Domador.

.

Steve intentó hablar con Tony en toda la semana que están en Harrisburg, pero fallo de manera muy rápida.

El mundo parecía estar empeñado en hacer que la situación no se arreglara porque en ningún momento el muchacho pareció quedarse solo. Luego de que Bruce dijera que Tony necesitaba descanso, tanto Wanda como Visión no se despegaron de su lado ni siquiera para dejarle ir a hacer sus tareas; parecían hacer turnos y en las cosas que antes ayudaba el rubio, el chiquillo encontró rápidamente un reemplazo siendo este el médico.

Bruce fue quien se encargó de sustituirlo en esos días, y también de hablar con Tony hasta que sus otros dos guardianes aparecían para seguir con lo que habían dejado antes.

A Steve le molesto eso, pero es más que nada porque sintió que las cosas con el adolescente no se podrían arreglar por más que lo intentará. Y también porque el rechazo por parte de Tony le dolió más de lo que creyó.

Él sabe lo exigente que suele ser en ocasiones y más de alguna vez, a causa de su actitud, le ha llevado a riñas con sus compañeros que se arreglan sin muchos dramas, sin embargo, esta vez la sensación de culpabilidad no le deja estar tranquilo, ni siquiera cuando duerme.

Solo espera que, en Pittsburgh, las cosas se puedan solucionar.

-o-o-o-o-

La suerte no parece estar de su lado, porque al día siguiente de que llegaran a la ciudad que los acogería por otra semana, ni siquiera le vio el cabello al muchacho.

Estuvo en todo momento pendiente en caso de verlo por ahí, pero otra vez Tony se ausento a la función de medianoche con la excusa de que no se sentía bien, haciéndolo preocuparse aún más.

Sharon lo estaba esperando con la cena lista cuando la función acabó y a pesar de que lo notó distante, no le dijo nada sobre ello.

Luego de comer, ambos se recuestan en la cama del rubio. La mujer tiene su propio remolque que comparte con Darcy y Jane, sus compañeras de actos, pero en ciertas ocasiones suele ir a darle esas sorpresitas al Capitán, que le hacen quedarse a dormir allí. Ella estaba entusiasmada en poder regalonear con su pareja y quizá darse algunos mimos después de casi una semana en que ni siquiera tenían tiempo para saludarse, sin embargo, parece que tendrá que quedarse con las ganas.

Steve suelta un gruñido exasperado mientras le acaricia el cabello a su chica. Sharon arruga el entrecejo y se separa de él un poco para mirarle a la cara.

"Bien, no me aguanto, ¿qué pasó?" Pregunta curiosa. Rogers la observa y toma uno de sus mechones rubios.

"Nada importante, en realidad." Dice distraído. Ella frunce más el ceño, indicando que, si no le cuenta, se enojará. "Solo he discutido con el chico nuevo."

"¿Aldair?"

"Si." Afirma. Sharon le hace un gesto con la cabeza de que se explique y él no le hace esperar. "Fue cuando llegamos a Harrisburg; los chicos necesitaban ayuda para colocar la carpa y tanto él como Wanda, Pietro y Visión, estaban a un lado conversando sobre no sé qué cosa. Eso me molestó un poco y dónde ya estaba un poquitín estresado, les pedí -de forma no muy amable- que fueran a ayudar a los demás. Aldair se molestó y me regañó, yo me enoje más y lo mande a cuidar a los animales. Al final me insultó y le encargue el cuidado de las fieras hasta que llegáramos a Summersville… Creí que estaría bien y le serviría como una lección, pero al parecer se molestó demasiado porque no hemos hablado desde ahí… Ha faltado a dos funciones y Bruce dice que es por el cansancio que tiene… Y eso solo me hace sentir peor." Manifiesta con lástima. Sharon lo escucha atentamente, y niega con su cabeza.

"Tú no eres así Steve…" Reprende la mujer, sentándose en forma de indio frente a su pareja. El rubio suelta el cabello que acariciaba y coloca una expresión de culpabilidad. "Pobre chico, ¿has hablado con él, por lo menos, para disculparte?"

"Lo he intentado, pero nunca lo dejaban solo. Y siéndote sincero, me da vergüenza el que vaya a pasar de mí como si no existiera. Joder Sharon, no sé qué hacer."

Ella se queda pensativa por un momento, observando cómo el hombre se coloca las manos en su cara, frotándose los ojos. Steve siempre ha tenido esa facilidad de estresarse y mandarse cagadas con sus compañeros de manera habitual, pero nunca lo ha visto estar tan angustiado por no hablar con alguien. Los celos se remueven en su pecho, sin embargo, no puede hacerle una escena por esas estúpidas paranoias suyas.

"Pues dile que necesitas practicar un acto con las fieras y usa eso como excusa para hablar con él y pedirle perdón." Aconseja después de unos minutos de silencio. Steve termina de acariciarse los ojos y se destapa la vista para mirarle con infinito agradecimiento.

"Sabes que te amo, ¿no?" Sharon se cruza de brazos y le asiente con la cabeza. Rogers le toma la mano para tirarla hacia su pecho, empezando a besarle los cabellos con mucho entusiasmo. "Sin ti estaría perdido."

La mujer rueda los ojos. "Como digas, señor estresado."

Steve suelta una risa alegre, y su pareja se deja hacer, aún con aquel calorcillo de celos inundando su cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-

Tony estuvo un poco más tranquilo luego de confesarle todo a Bruce.

Sabe que el recuerdo estará siempre presente, pero ya no es tan doloroso como antes. Las pesadillas ya no son tan fuertes y la tristeza se hace más llevadera.

También eso le sirvió para hacerse un nuevo amigo. En esa semana, Bruce se ha vuelto tan cercano a él, que el chiquillo lo siente casi un hermano. Pasaron la mayor parte de los días juntos y el hombre solo se iba cuando Visión o Wanda llegaban a su lado. Además, tal como prometió, no le ha contado a nadie sobre su pasado, haciéndole ver que su secreto estaba en muy buenas manos.

Anthony de verdad está agradecido de haber llegado a Midnight Circus porque siente que aquí puede tener la comprensión que nunca logro obtener en su propia familia.

 _Kentucky_ lanza un relincho demasiado fuerte cuando lo ve aparecer por la parte principal de la carpa. Los animales también le han servido como terapia, porque lo ayudan a distraerse. Asimismo, ellos se han encariñado demasiado con él, haciendo su tarea menos tediosa, aunque igual de cansadora que al principio.

Bruce le ha excusado en las dos funciones que ha faltado porque Tony le confiesa que no se puede las piernas por el agotamiento. Tener el circo con el mantenimiento al día, cuidar que a los animales no les falte nada, ayudar en las escenas y ver las luces con Hogun, hace que se acueste tan agotado que apenas come algo en la cena. Aquello preocupa a sus amigos, así que prefieren mandarle a dormir antes de que se les desmaye de la nada o que vaya a pasarle algo aún más grave a causa del agotamiento físico.

El caballo trota hacia él y Tony le acaricia detrás de las orejas, tal como le gusta. _Ohio_ también nota su presencia y se le acerca acompañado de _Triana._

"¿Qué tal nenes? ¿Extrañaron a papi?" Les pregunta con voz tonta. _Ohio_ patalea el suelo como respuesta y eso le hace soltar una risilla; reparte caricias rápidas entre todos y empieza a darles sus alimentos.

Hoy no habría nadie acompañándole en la mañana, porque Wanda y Visión tenían que practicar un nuevo acto mientras que Bruce tenía algunos asuntos que ver en la ciudad.

El heno se le hace demasiado pesado, y a duras penas lo intenta jalar hacia los cuadrúpedos, quedándose en el intento. Suelta un suspiro y se maldice a si mismo por ser tan flacuchento. "¿Cómo es que Peter se podía esto?" Pregunta a la nada.

"Porque Wade se quedaba todo el día con él a ayudarle." Contesta el Capitán detrás suyo.

No ha visto ni menos hablado con Steve desde que tuvieron su pequeña disputa y aunque el enojo no es tan fuerte como antes, ahora mismo, no tiene muchos ánimos de hablar con él.

Tony rueda los ojos y vuelve a jalar el forraje con renovadas fuerzas, moviéndolo un poco. Steve lo mira hacer la tarea sin ayudarle y continúa observándole con una extraña culpabilidad cuando el adolescente vuelve por otra paca.

"Deja ahí." Dice al fin, y le corre para tomar el fardo como si nada, hasta dejarlo junto al otro. El castaño ni siquiera le agradece y lo mira con una ceja alzada.

El silencio se hace presente ocasionando que el rubio flaquee en su decisión. El que Sharon le diera una solución al drama había servido de mucho, pero de aquí a la práctica…

"¿Desea algo, Capitán?" Cuestiona Stark, con su voz cargada de rencor. Steve carraspea para sacarse el nudo de incomodidad alojado en su estómago y también para que la voz le salga fuerte.

"Necesito que lleves las fieras a la carpa principal, por favor." Pide.

Tony lo continúa observando y sin decir nada, se va hacia donde están los felinos. _Simeón_ le gruñe, pero no de mala manera sino como saludándole; _Rubí_ parece estar dormitando y _Jade_ está tomando agua un poco más allá. Steve lo ve abrir la jaula y que de ésta salgan el trío de animales como si fuera algo que hacen de manera usual.

 _Lancelot_ está gruñéndole a sus compañeros, pero estos no le prestan atención. Steve nota que Tony se queda por un momento quieto, mirando en dirección de los rugidos; percibe que el castaño se tensa, y él comienza a sentirse incómodo ante la mirada que en un momento _Lancelot_ le envió.

 _Jade_ se lanza hacia el domador cuando lo ve. Steve suelta involuntariamente un quejido de sorpresa, sacando de su ensoñación al más joven; La pantera lanza un último rugido, alejándose de la reja con un caminar orgulloso. Tony suspira y se acerca a Steve con una mirada algo extraña.

"Gatitos, aquí." Les llama y _Jade_ deja de lado a su domador para irse a la siga del muchacho. Steve se siente reemplazado, pero dice nada porque al igual que las fieras, sigue al chiquillo casi pisándole los talones.

En cuestión de nada, llegan a la carpa principal y a los alrededores no parece haber nadie. Steve les hace una señal a los animales y éstos se quedan en el escenario, jugueteando en lo que ambos buscan las cosas que utilizarían para los actos.

"Aldair…" Carraspea Steve una vez que ya están detrás del telón. Tony tenía entre sus manos el taburete que utilizaba _Rubí_ para sentarse y ya estaba listo para irse de allí cuando el mayor le toma del brazo para encararle. "Quisiera pedirte perdón, por lo de la otra vez."

"¿Mm?"

"No actúe de la mejor manera y me he sentido pésimo estos días." Suspira, pero sin dejar de mirarle. "Bruce me ha dicho que te encuentras bien cada vez que le pregunto, pero el que hayas faltado a dos funciones no arroja nada bueno; ya no es necesario que te encargues de los animales, puedo decirle a Peter que retome la tarea y así solo tendrás que preocuparte de arreglar los imperfectos del circo… Lamento haber hecho que te cansarás de más, pero intenta comprenderme que-."

"Hey, cálmate." Corta su parloteo, ya casi riéndose. El poco enojo que tenía, se esfuma al escucharle hablar de manera tan nerviosa. "Steve, esta semana ha sido demasiado agotadora, pero no por ellos," trata de explicarse. "además, tú mismo me has dicho que es cosa de acostumbrarme y ya lo estoy haciendo, a paso tortuga, pero lo hago."

"Pero te ves demasiado cansado; Pete entenderá si le explico la situación."

"No, Steve, y aunque me lleves la contraria, seguiré haciéndome cargo de ellos, ¿acaso no ves que ya son como mis hijos? ¿me crees capaz de dejar abandonados a mis nenes? ¿Sabes? Será mejor que no te vuelva a escuchar decir eso porque te juro que de verdad me enojo." Manifiesta, volviendo a tomar el soporte. "Ahora, ayúdame a llevar esto y enséñame esos trucos nuevos porque he dejado a los demás solos y realmente no estoy muy cómodo con ello."

El rubio le asiente ya más calmado y entre los dos se llevan las cosas a la pista central. Nunca espero que arreglarse con el castaño fuera tan fácil, ni menos que la satisfacción posterior a esto, fuera a dejarle tan feliz.

Una vez que llegan la zona, Tony espera a que las fieras estén tal cual las dejaron, pero ahora hay alguien más que les hace compañía.

 _Simeón_ está tirado en el suelo y un hombre afroamericano le acaricia su suave pelaje; a su lado los leones ya se encuentran dormidos y Stark teme a que les haya hecho algo, sin embargo, Steve se acerca de manera tan amena al desconocido por lo que se relaja, pero sin bajar la guardia.

"T'challa," dice Steve. El hombre deja de acariciar a la fiera y se levanta para acercárseles con un semblante serio. Tony siente un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal y a duras penas le estrecha la mano cuando Steve los presenta. "él es Aldair, el chico que contratamos hace algún tiempo."

"Un gusto conocerte, Aldair." Saluda y Stark le asiente con la cabeza. Su voz es dura y demandante, tanto que le recuerda aquellas veces en que hacía molestar a su padre, y él lo castigaba. "Lamento no haberme presentado antes, pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes con los lugares en que nos quedaremos."

"No se preocupe, comprendo lo difícil que debe ser el dueño de un circo."

Se quedan contemplándose por unos minutos, hasta que el afroamericano desvía su vista hacia Steve y luego a los animales, en busca de una explicación del porque estaban allí y no en sus jaulas.

"Traje a las fieras aquí para practicar un nuevo acto." Aclara el rubio, al momento de notar la mirada de T'challa. El hombre se aleja de ellos y vuelve a acuclillarse frente a _Simeón_ para continuar con sus caricias _. "_ Aldair me ayudará por ahora porque Peter está practicando sus propios actos."

"Está bien, solo intenta no estresarles mucho." Susurra en modo de advertencia. Da un último mimo a la fiera y se levanta para marcharse, despidiéndose con un gesto de mano.

Steve silba, y los animales rápidamente despiertan. Tony los ve estirarse y se queda a un lado, esperando a que el domador le diga que hacer o sencillamente para ver el espectáculo que van a hacer esos lindos gatitos.

Realmente espera disfrutar esto.

-o-o-o-o-

"¡ _Rubí_ , ven aquí!" Steve golpea con fuerza la fusta contra el suelo, totalmente estresado.

Están hace una hora allí y al parecer no habrá mucho avance porque el trío salvaje no le presta mucha atención al rubio.

Ahora mismo, el león está con Tony y éste está de lo más entusiasmado acariciándole su melena mientras que los otros dos se le acercan de forma rápida para recibir sus propios cariñitos. Al parecer, el joven se ha vuelto alguien muy querido para las fieras porque están no parecen poder concentrarse al sentir su presencia ahí.

Steve suspira ya cansado y se le acerca a Tony. "Creo que he perdido autoridad aquí." Dice, sentándose a su lado.

"Nah, si quieres me voy para que les enseñes, de todos modos, tengo que ir a hacer otras cosas."

"No, quédate, creo que será suficiente por hoy… Además, es probable que te salgan siguiendo y no queremos que alguien los vea sueltos, ya nos ha pasado y no es muy agradable." Confiesa, sonriente.

Se quedan unos minutos al lado del otro con el silencio haciéndoles compañía. _Jade,_ muerde la oreja del tigre y él se le lanza encima para comenzar una lucha de mordiscos amistosos; Tony suelta una pequeña risilla y Steve lo observa como se le marcan unos pequeños hoyuelos, haciéndolo ver tan jovial que el rubio le envidia por un minuto.

Steve piensa por unos momentos de que Aldair podría atraer a muchas personas. Tiene algo hechizante que hace querer acercarte a él y querer cuidarle, aunque tu vida se vaya en ello, o eso es lo que sintió la primera vez al verlo.

De pronto, una idea se viene a su mente. Casi ni medita, porque la lanza sin muchas vueltas. "Aldair, ¿te gustaría participar en los actos conmigo?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Lo que escuchaste." Se levanta y lo mira alegre. "Puedes ayudarme en las escenas, tendría que enseñarte las cosas básicas, pero no sería mucho porque los animales ya parecen tenerte confianza."

"No lo sé, Steve… Tengo muchas tareas y a pesar de que los adoro, no creo que pueda más."

"Te quitaré algunas." Tony lo mira con duda. "Vamos Aldair, la pasarás genial." Afirma Steve.

El castaño parece meditarlo, pero no por mucho porque rápidamente niega con la cabeza. "No sé si sea lo mejor." Responde. El rostro de Steve pierde todo rastro de esperanza y aquello lo hace sentir como una basura. "Déjame pensarlo ¿Sí? Prometo darte mi decisión en cuanto la tenga." Dice para no cagar de todo el ánimo de Rogers, y al parecer logra su cometido.

"Con plantearte la idea, estoy más que feliz."

"¡Aldair!" Visión aparece por la entrada de la carpa con una expresión de alivio. "No te encontraba por ningún lado, me tenías preocupado."

"Lo siento, Steve necesitaba ayuda con ellos," Señala a las fieras "y no podía dejarlos solos."

"Está bien." Suspira el trapecista. "Vamos a comer, ya está listo y Wanda se quedará con nosotros."

"Yo iré a dejarlos, ve." Permite Steve. El castaño le asiente y se va con su amigo hacia su caravana. Simeón nota que su cuidador se marcha, y está casi listo para perseguirle, pero Steve le alcanza a rodear en una especie de abrazo, evitando que complete su acción. "Ahora ustedes a sus jaulas, que yo igual debo irme. Además, me siento demasiado reemplazado." Regaña.

Ellos lanzan un rugido y comienzan acompañarle de vuelta hacia el sector de animales.

-o-o-o-o-

"Y no sé si aceptar…"

Bruce asiente lentamente y ayuda a Tony a colocarle la montura a _Ohio._ Ambos están solos detrás del telón mientras que los otros andan arreglando los últimos detalles para la función que tendrán en un par de minutos; el chiquillo acababa de contarle la pequeña conversación que tuvo con el Capitán, y ahora estaba esperando un consejo por parte de su nuevo amigo.

No acepta la propuesta principalmente porque teme a que alguien le reconozca y le delate. Aunque estén lejos de su casa, no sabe que tanto se ha esparcido el rumor de su desaparición y realmente no tiene ánimos de descubrirlo. No puede contarle esto a nadie más que al médico ya que él es el único que conoce el verdadero trasfondo de su situación y su opinión podría servir más que la de los otros.

Bruce termina de amarrar la silla para apoyarse en ella y quedarse mirando al muchacho. "Podrías participar, pero no directamente… Ya sabes, colocar los elementos."

"Steve quiere que sea parte del acto, que este en contacto directo con los animales y el público."

"¿Por qué no te cubres el rostro? O maquíllatelo, eso también podría servirte."

"No lo sé…" Suspira Tony. "Siéndote sincero, no me llama mucho la atención participar en el escenario; Hogun se quedaría solo y me sentiría culpable dejarle todo el trabajo."

"Él ha estado encargado de eso antes que llegaras y créeme que no te extrañara." Dice Bruce divertido. Tony rueda los ojos y se va a buscar otra montura.

"Esperaba que me dieras un consejo, osito, no que me molestarás."

"Ya te lo di."

"¡Bruce, ya estamos por empezar!"

"Bien, ese es mi llamado. Piensa en lo que te dije y Aldair, Steve entenderá si no quieres participar."

Stark le asiente y acomoda la última silla antes de irse a su puesto en las luces. Hogun le hace un movimiento en saludo, y otra función empieza.

Tony se queda mirando el escenario, pero no de la misma manera que antes. Trata de ver algo que le indique que participar sea una mala idea, sin embargo, no encuentra nada porque todos parecen estar bastante entusiasmados.

Todos parecen disfrutar y es porque nadie los está obligando.

Cuando le toca el turno a Steve, Stark realmente se siente atraído por _ese_ espectáculo y, sobre todo, porque el rubio le manda de vez en vez miradas llenas de sentimientos inciertos, pero que le llaman la atención -aunque no está del todo seguro de que esas miradas iban hacia él-.

Suspira y hecho una masa de nervios toma su decisión.

Llama a Steve a un lado ya acabada la función y el Capitán, deja de conversar con sus compañeros para acercársele bastante esperanzado.

"¿Y?" Pregunta. "¿Participarás?"

El muchacho siente que se le reseca la boca, pero asiente con su cabeza. Steve le sonríe solo como él puede antes de alzar sus puños en aprobación.

"¡Genial! Mañana comenzamos con tu instrucción." Dice con la voz alegre. Anthony le asiente casi igual de entusiasmado, pero de manera más discreta.

Solo espera haber tomado la decisión correcta.


	11. Parte 10: Enfermedades

**N.A** _¡Hello! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.  
_

 _Muchas gracias a quienes le dieron me gusta o seguir. Bombones, les mando un besote con abrazotes gitantescos: **Aiwo175, Noriko-leo, Kate Luffkin, Magie D Stark Banner.** _

_Y como olvidar a quiénes me dejaron un review... Amo que me dejen sus opiniones linduras, porque le dan un poquito más de bencina a estás manos que en ocasiones no quieren escribir: **Ambu780, Fourtris Malec 46, Hana Usagi** -Intenté fijarme más en los tildes y lamento de ante mano si hay algo raro (?), te prometo que me conseguiré un/a beta-, **Noriko-leo y Hitsu-sasuke.**_

 _Espero que les guste el capítulo y espero que nos leamos luego.  
_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 ** _Summary:_** _Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas_

.

.

.

Parte 10: Enfermedades.

.

"Bien, ahora llámalo."

"Se me tirara encima."

"No lo hará."

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"Aldair, solo hazlo." Gruñe Steve. Tony suspira y hace un gesto al tigre.

" _Sim_ , aquí." Señala una de las tantas varillas que hay a su disposición. El animal se encamina hacia el sitio indicado casi trotando, pero en un último minuto, desvía su trayecto y se lanza hacia el castaño, empezando a darle lametones.

Clint y Bruce sueltan una carcajada en conjunto al ver otro intento fallido, Tony acaricia a la bestia y Steve suelta otro gruñido aún más fuerte que el anterior.

Hace aproximadamente dos días que comenzaron con sus instrucciones y no han tenido ningún avance más que pequeñas disputas entre ambos por la supuesta inutilidad del otro. Steve le reclama que los ha consentido mucho mientras que Tony alega que, si no fuera por su estúpida idea, ninguno de los dos estaría allí. Obviamente dejaban de hablarse por unos cuantos minutos hasta que el enojo se les pasaba y volvían a darse otra oportunidad.

El rumor de que el chico sería parte de un acto en el circo, creció como mala hierba entre la boca de todos. Así que era común que, a las horas en que ambos practicaban, siempre había alguien observándoles. Hoy, por ejemplo, estaban los dos antes mencionados.

"En vez de reírte, podrías dar ideas." Reprende Tony a su amigo. Desde la distancia, Bruce se encoge de hombros.

"Quizá los has consentido mucho."

"Te lo dije." Dice el rubio a su lado en un susurro y Tony solo rueda sus ojos. "¿Qué has hecho para que se comporten así contigo? Con Peter nunca pasaba esto."

"Les di amor, algo que al parecer nunca han hecho." Contesta con sarcasmo. Steve lo mira expectante, indicando que suelte ya lo que hizo. Stark se ve un poco incómodo por eso, pero más que nada porque sabe lo que viene. "Solo los dejaba salir de las jaulas en lo que yo cuidaba a los demás…"

"No debiste hacer eso, Aldair. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se escapaban y atacaban a alguien?"

Y ahí estaba. En serio que él podía ver el futuro, quizá estaría mejor trabajando con Loki en vez de Steve.

"Oh, vamos, no seas tan exagerado, sabes que estos nenes no harían nada; además, solo fueron unos cuantos minutos."

"No lo vuelvas a hacer."

"¿Y si no que? ¿Me darás más tareas? Admítelo, te sientes celoso de que a mí me adoren mientras que a ti te vean como un gruñón que tiene un palo metido en el culo."

"¡Aldair!" Grita Bruce para frenarle su parloteo y, a su lado, Clint solo se ríe al punto de tener que afirmarse la pansa por la falta de aire.

"Adoro a este muchacho." Dice con los ojos casi lagrimeando. Bruce le codea por las costillas, en señal de que no anime al más joven a seguir con sus insultos.

Steve trata de calmarse, porque el enojo está recorriéndole como lava las venas. Nunca, en los ocho años que lleva el circo funcionando, le ha tocado un mocoso tan… Impertinente. "Te juro que…"

"¡Steve!" Vocifera una voz femenina en la entrada de la carpa. Tony deja de acariciar a su peludo amigo y voltea su vista hacia la mujer al igual que sus compañeros; allá, la imagen de Sharon les saluda. "¿Podrías venir a ayudarme aquí, por favor? Prometo que solo serán unos minutos."

Hay un pequeño silencio en el sitio que de vez en cuando se opaca por los leves gemidos de _Simeón_ que buscaba inútilmente las caricias de Tony. El chiquillo no le tomaba mucho en cuenta porque se impresiona en como el enojo de Steve se dispersa de una manera tan rápida, que se pregunta si el Capitán realmente se molesta con él o solo lo finge para joderle.

"Enseguida voy." Responde. Sharon asiente y se marcha de ahí, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. "Es todo por hoy, muchacho. Tú llevaras a los animales a sus jaulas y espero que no los saques de ahí."

"¿Qué? Pero Steve, recién comenzamos…" Trata de hacer razonar, pero no logra hacer mucho ya que el rubio se encaminaba a paso apresurado por donde se fue su pareja. Él solo suspira un poquitín enojado. "Si será…" Murmura.

"Vamos, te ayudo." Propone Bruce mientras que Clint hace un pequeño puchero y lo observa bajar por la escalera.

"Yo quería seguir riendo."

"Mañana tienes otra oportunidad." Afirma Tony, llamando a _Simeón_. Bruce imita su acción con los dos leones, que estaban a un margen de la situación.

Ambos caminan en silencio siendo seguidos por los felinos. Tony va susurrando palabras inentendibles y Banner asume que son insultos para Steve.

Una vez que llegan al hogar de los felinos, el castaño decide dejarles un rato más hacer lo que quisieran -otra vez desafiando los deseos de Steve-, en lo que él se encargaba de reponer el agua de los cuadrúpedos.

"No deberías molestarte por eso." Reprende Bruce, observándole. Tony bufa.

"Lo que me molesta, es que me dejara solo cuando él me propuso que trabajáramos juntos." Manifiesta. "Además, ella dijo que solo eran unos cuantos minutos y, personalmente, no veo la necesidad de decir que era todo por hoy. Quizá lograba algo con ellos, Simeón se veía dispuesto a intentarlo …"

"Es Sharon de quien hablamos y creo que ya notaste que Steve le quiere demasiado… Y en todo caso, ¿olvidaste que antes de que ella llegara, ambos estaban discutiendo como perros?"

"Eso es diferente y por si no te diste cuenta, siempre discutimos." Bruce suelta una risilla, dándole la razón. _Rubí_ lanza un rugido y Tony lo ve meterse a la jaula, siendo seguido por los otros dos.

"Si Sharon llama a Steve, no dudes que él ira con ella." Le recuerda Banner, como una advertencia. El más joven le muestra la lengua en señal de repulsión y algo extraño se le aloja en el pecho.

Las palabras de Bruce tienen un curioso peso en su cuerpo e intenta buscar la explicación a ello. Sin embargo, no encuentra nada.

Suelta un gran suspiro para distraerse de la sensación, y se encamina hacia la jaula de los tres felinos; cierra la puertecilla que siempre dejaba abierta y cuando se va distanciando, ve que _Lancelot_ está echado a todo lo largo que da su cuerpo, dormitando. Tony se queda observándole, pero nota algo singular en él.

No se lanza contra las protecciones como usualmente lo hace al momento de verle.

"Aldair, ¿Qué haces?"

"Gatito." Ignora olímpicamente a Bruce y se acerca más de lo que su propio instinto le permite a la jaula. " _Lancelot._ " Nombra y no hay reacción. Empieza a preocuparse y comienza a golpear las rejillas para obtener su atención, pero vuelve a obtener el mismo resultado de antes.

No lo medita mucho rato y abre la compuerta para meterse de un sopetón allí. Bruce le advierte algo, pero no le hace caso; la pantera tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración forzosa, asustándole aún más. Se acerca y le toca el cuerpo, notando que está demasiado caliente para su gusto. "Ve por Hogun." Articula a duras penas, volteándole a ver. Bruce se muestra un poco sorprendido, pero acata sin más.

Vuelve con el oriental unos cuantos minutos después y él se muestra igual de sorprendido; Tony le hace un gesto preocupado y Hogun se mete con duda en la jaula.

"Está raro." Explica el castaño en un hilo de voz. El veterinario asiente porque conoce el carácter de la fiera y por el cómo está actuando, era más que obvio que algo le pasaba.

Hogun, con temor, toca a _Lancelot_ en una especie de caricia.

"Aldair, necesito espacio… Sal, por favor." Demanda al notar la fiebre. Tony asiente apresurado; está casi saliendo de la jaula cuando la pantera entre abre sus ojos y le lanza una larga mirada. Hogun se aparta de manera automática, pero Stark no lo hace, quedándose en su sitio.

" _Tengo sed…"_ Le dice con esos ojos que en su momento se veían tan feroces.

" _Bebé agua, tienes tu plato lleno._ "

" _No puedo levantarme, mocoso. No tengo fuerzas ni siquiera para comer."_

" _Levántate Lancelot, tienes que hacerlo."_

" _Ya te lo dije: no puedo."_ Parece gruñirle y Tony teme, aunque no por lo que el animal pueda hacerle.

Se le acerca un poco y la pantera le muestra los dientes, pero no se mueve. Tony inclina su cuerpo casi sobre la bestia y comienza a acariciarle su pelaje con total tranquilidad.

Lancelot le observa y por más que quiera apartarle, sabe que Tony no se apartaría de su lado. Recibe los mimos por primera vez en su vida y por más extraño que parezca, estos no le incomodan; se relaja, cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

" _Estoy cansado, necesito dormir."_ Escucha el muchacho en su mente y él continúa en lo suyo.

" _Descansa, prometo cuidarte."_

" _Nadie más tiene el derecho de tocarme, solo tú."_

" _Necesitas que Hogun te revise, estás enfermo."_

" _Llama a T'challa, él sabrá que hacer."_

Tony observa que _Lancelot_ no vuelve abrir los ojos, indicándole que sería todo entre ellos. Hogun hace ademán de querer acercársele, pero el castaño no se lo permite.

"T'challa, necesito a T'challa." Les pide.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Wanda está preparando la comida cuando Pietro, que estaba tirado en el sillón, vuelve a sacar el tema.

"Wanda, ¿Por qué Visión?"

Ella se ve obligada a dejar de revolver la sopa para poder contestarle a su mellizo. Pietro tiene entre sus manos un crucigrama y trata de no mostrarse muy atento a su respuesta, pero después de estar veinticuatro años juntos, ambos se conocen tan bien que a cualquiera le pueden mentir, menos al otro.

"No lo sé." Suspira.

Y es que es verdad; no sabe desde cuándo ni el porqué, pero lo único que puede asegurar, es que está perdidamente enamorada del mayor. Han sido ya dos años en donde se ha visto forzada a aparentar una amistad que solamente la lastima y que, además, la confunde.

Visión fue uno de los primeros en acercársele cuando llegaron al circo, él fue quien les enseño todo lo que sabían -a ella y a Pietro- y quien fue el primero en hacerla sentir querida, aparte de su hermano. Y teme que realmente su compañero de actos solamente la vea como una niña que tiene que proteger.

Pietro deja a un lado el papel y se levanta para acercársele. Ella le sonríe, pero el gesto no llega a sus ojos. "Odio verte sufrir." Confiesa Pietro, cuando solo un metro los separa.

Ella niega tranquilamente antes de contestar. "Pero eso es parte de la vida, todos debemos hacerlo."

"No de esta manera, brujita." Le dice cariñosamente, abrazándola. Wanda siente los cálidos brazos de su hermano envolverle y vuelve al pasado, en aquellos años en que él la abrazaba para protegerla de todo lo malo.

"¿Hace cuánto que no me abrazas?" Reclama, devolviendo el gesto.

"Matas el momento." Aprieta más fuerte y ella se queja. Pietro se ríe antes de soltarle y observarle con infinito cariño; toma uno de sus mechones y se lo coloca detrás de la oreja. "Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees, y si es golpearlo para que se dé cuenta…"

"Oh no, eso sí que no." Corta las palabras. "Ahora, coloca la mesa, que el almuerzo está listo."

Pietro vuelve a reírse y hace lo que pide su hermana.

Wanda lo mira y agradece al destino, por darle un maravilloso hermano.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Solo es un resfriado." Dice T'challa sacándose los guantes.

Luego de una pequeña disputa con Hogun sobre qué hacer, Tony logró convencerle de que fuera por el dueño del circo. Por suerte, el hombre se encontraba en el lugar y acudió casi de manera inmediata a su llamado.

Si T'challa se sorprendió por verle en la jaula de la pantera, lo disimulo muy bien porque no dudo ni un momento meterse ahí también. No le pidió al castaño que saliera de ahí como el oriental y frente a sus ojos le examinó.

El animal tenía un poco de fiebre -como ya había notado- y mucosidad -que el moreno retiro con un algodón-, pero nada tan grave. "Así que también es veterinario." Piensa Tony, al verle moverse de manera tan segura.

"Necesita comer y beber mucha agua porque puede darle una deshidratación; tendrás que ayudarle a eso," Indica al joven "y lo dejaremos aislado, en caso de que sea contagioso; No queremos que vaya a enfermar a los otros." Demanda con voz grave. Tony asiente, y acata casi de inmediato; ambos salen de la jaula y entre los cuatro (Bruce aún seguía ahí porque realmente iba a regañar al chiquillo por darle ese susto de muerte), corren la jaula de la pantera hasta dejarle lo más apartada posible. "Se mejorará." Afirma, antes de despedirse y marcharse de ahí.

Hogun se queda un minuto más, pero al ver que no hay nada que hacer, se va, dejándole una palmeada en la espalda al muchacho. Tony no se aparta de la jaula y continúa mirándola con infinita preocupación.

"No vuelvas a meterte así a la jaula de _Lancelot,_ ¿qué hubiera pasado si te atacaba?" Explota Banner, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Él estaba mal, Bruce. No podía dejarle así." Se excusa. "Ahora debo cuidarle, ya escuchaste a T'challa; necesitará mi ayuda."

"No me quedaré aquí para ver cómo te devoran."

"Pues no lo hagas, me las arreglaré solo." Dice, abriendo nuevamente la compuerta. Bruce lo observa fijamente, y se retira del sitio. Tony gruñe, pero no le da importancia.

 _Lancelot_ lo necesita.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasan los días, y el estado de Pensilvania queda en el olvido.

Tony no vuelve a ir a entrenar con Steve en los restos de días que quedaban en Pittsburg, porque él priorizó cuidar el estado de la pantera sobre participar en unos estúpidos actos.

Rogers se mostró molesto en un principio y una vez quiso encararle, entrando de improviso al hogar de las fieras. Se arrepintió de hacerlo porque se llevó un susto de los mil demonios al ver a Tony dentro de una jaula con uno de los animales más feroces que tenían. Le gritó que saliera de ahí, totalmente preocupado, pero el chiquillo ni se inmutó y continuó en lo suyo.

Desde ese momento, el Capitán decidió que Tony pudiera hacer lo que quisiera.

Tres días después de que llegaran a Morgantown -en el estado de Virginia occidental- Tony sintió que la paz inundaba su cuerpo. _Lancelot_ se había levantado por si solo y había tomado agua, para luego intentar comer algo de lo que Tony había dejado molido en su plato. Celebro en su mente y, desde afuera, le observo alimentarse hasta saciarse.

Abre la jaula y se mete. _Lancelot_ lo mira y gruñe, pero Tony sabe que lo hace para asustarle, así que ignora el gesto. Se gana en un rincón y se sienta; la pantera se encamina hacia él, da una pequeña vueltecita y se echa a su lado, para que Stark le acaricie el pelaje.

"Ahora me quieres ¿no?" Se burla, masajeándole la espalda.

Visión y Wanda también se molestaron al enterarse en lo que había hecho, pero su enojo se dispersó rápidamente al saber las razones. Los otros integrantes del circo también se enteraron de la acción de Tony y lo elogiaron por ser tan valiente, aunque Stark lo sentía tonto considerando que el animal no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Sigue acariciándole totalmente ido, hasta que _Lancelot_ se remueve y él deja sus manos a un lado.

" _Gracias."_ Dice el felino con su mirada. Tony le sonríe y coloca una de sus manos en su cabeza.

" _No hay de que, gatito. Prometí cuidarte y eso haré."_

" _Te lo recompensaré."_ Susurra antes de descansar por un momento más.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Todo iba bien, hasta que unos gritos lo despiertan a la mañana siguiente.

Distingue la voz de Steve lanzar un centenar de instrucciones, antes de que Tony decida levantarse y salir vestido solamente con un pantalón, sin polera ni zapatos.

Afuera hay un caos. Tony nota a todos formando un círculo, como rodeando a algo; intenta ver que es, pero Wanda le toma la mano y lo aparta.

"Es _Lancelot_ ," Dice la chica con el temor en la voz. "se ha salido de su jaula y ahora está suelto."

Tony se queda quieto, procesando lo que acaba de escuchar y una vez que lo hace, se suelta del agarre para irse corriendo hacia el círculo, apartando a todos.

Steve tiene un arma entre las manos y apunta al animal. La pantera lanza rugidos, totalmente tenso y por un minuto, Tony teme más por eso que cuando estaba enfermo.

"¡Ni se te ocurra!" Grita el castaño, sacando se su camino a Bucky que intentó frenarle. _Lancelot_ le escucha y gruñe a su dirección, sin quitarle la vista a la escopeta de Steve. "Hazle algo y yo mismo me encargaré de que te arrepientas." Amenaza al Capitán.

"Aléjate." Dice Steve, con una extraña voz.

Tony no le hace caso, y se acerca a _Lancelot._ Todos sueltan una exclamación de sorpresa que muere en sus bocas; Steve parece flaquear y su cara pierde todo color cuando Tony se interpone entre él y la pantera.

 _Lancelot_ muestra sus dientes y el muchacho siente su angustia.

"Tranquilo, gatito." Le susurra calmándole.

" _Ese estúpido me quiere matar."_

" _Tiene miedo, igual que tú."_

"¡Aldair, apártate!" Grita Steve.

" _¿Lo escuchas? Le tiembla la voz."_ Se le acerca un poco más. _Lancelot_ le gruñe.

" _Hazte a un lado y le saco el miedo de un zarpazo."_

" _Te disparara antes de que siquiera te acerques. Lancelot, por favor, déjame llevarte a tu jaula."_

Steve se intenta acercar a Tony y hacerlo a un lado, pero _Lancelot_ lanza un rugido más fuerte que todos los anteriores. Stark se encamina hacia el felino y lo empieza a empujar bajo la atenta mirada de todos. _Lancelot_ parece resistirse, pero después de un momento, se deja hacer por el chico. Steve está tenso y sigue a Tony, aun sin bajar el arma.

Las piedras que estaban en el trayecto, se entierran de forma dolorosa en los pies descalzos de Tony y que decir del viento que empezó a correr; él siente como los bellos de sus brazos se encrespan y sus manos entumecerse, pero no detiene su empuje hasta que siente que _Lancelot_ está a salvo de la escopeta que porta el rubio.

Llegan zona de las fieras y el castaño nota que la puerta de la jaula que correspondía a la pantera, estaba tirada en el suelo. Hace subir al animal y como puede, toma la puerta, para intentar cerrarla.

"¿Puedes dejar de apuntar con esa puta escopeta y pasarme algo para amarrar esto?" Le dice a su mudo acompañante. Steve deja de lado la escopeta y suelta uno de los caballos para luego desatar la cuerda y pasársela a Tony, quien afirma la puerta a las rejas con ella.

Se escucha un suspiro general una vez que se asegura de que este firme. Tony se aleja de la jaula de _Lancelot_ con el corazón latiéndole desbocado y recién ahí nota que no solamente Steve le siguió, sino que los demás igual. Wanda se hace espacio entre todos y se lanza a sus brazos, con Visión y Bruce siguiéndole.

"Eres un estúpido de mierda." Le grita rudamente la femenina en el oído. Él le devuelve el abrazo y la siente temblar. "Tuve tanto miedo, idiota."

"Ya está bien… Todo está bien." Susurra para calmarle.

Steve se aleja de ellos, más pálido que nunca. Stark se da cuenta de que Sharon parece decirle algo, pero Rogers pasa de ella como si nada. Un sentimiento, similar a cuando lograba lo que quería, se aloja en su pecho.

Atrás de él, _Lancelot_ observa con una especie de sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Participarás con Lancelot en los actos." T'challa personalmente se lo dice la mañana siguiente cuando Tony está arreglando la jaula del felino para que no vuelva a repetirse el incidente. "Y Steve te dará las instrucciones."

Él niega con la cabeza. "Este gatito no está para esas cosas." Le contesta. T'challa le mira tranquilo sin inmutarse por aquello.

"Lo hará, porque te tiene confianza." Explica, alejándose. Tony va a reclamar, pero el hombre continúa hablando. "Además, él se ve reflejado en ti."

El castaño mira a _Lancelot_ , y él deja de observarle, para echarse a dormitar un rato.

El silencio fue suficiente para darle una respuesta a T'challa y a él mismo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando preparan el escenario para comenzar las prácticas, Tony nota que son demasiados exagerados.

Colocaron las protecciones que tenían especialmente para las funciones y las aseguraron tanto de que no se movieran, que está seguro que ni siquiera un elefante las derrumbaría. El recinto está extrañamente lleno, pero no de público, sino que de casi todos los integrantes del circo.

Él llega con _Lancelot_ siguiéndole. Ya está bien y no pareciera que haya estado tan enfermo. Su caminar es orgulloso, a pesar de que esté siendo tironeado por la correa que compraron especialmente para trasladarlo. Ambos se introducen a los barrotes y Steve ya les estaba esperando ahí.

Al parecer, según lo que escuchó de Visión y Wanda, el rubio había tenido una fuerte discusión con su pareja por como la ignoro el día de ayer. No sabe cómo rayos se enteraron, pero al no ver a la mujer entre los espectadores, asume que será cierto.

"Intenta que haga lo mismo que los otros." Le explica pasándole una fusta. Tony se acaricia el cuello, demostrando su desconformidad.

" _Lancelot."_ Llama. Todos, incluyendo a Steve, se quedan quietos al ver como la pantera hace lo que indica el joven como si lo hubieran practicado un montón de veces antes.

Tony se muestra igual de sorprendido que los demás y observa al felino con un infinito agradecimiento.

" _Te lo debía."_ Contesta _Lancelot,_ sin dejar de lado su porte orgulloso.

Tony sonríe, porque se da cuenta que se ha hecho un nuevo amigo.

Con la ligera diferencia, de que éste es más salvaje que los otros.


	12. Parte 11: Actuaciones

_**N.A** : Hello! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.  
_

 _Bien, estoy agotadisíma tanto psicólogica como mentalmente por diversas cosas, así que si en algún momento del fic hablo cabezas de pescado, por favor haganmelo saber para poder corregirlo._

 _Fanfiction no me dejaba responder los reviews y yo estaba hecha una furia, creo que a más de alguna le dije... Así que nenas, lo siento por haber respondido tan tarde._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes le dieron me gusta y seguir, les juro que me hacen explotar de amooor: **Gaticu** y **MorfiStark**. Espero que no les defraude este pequeño fic jeje.._

 _También a quienes me dejan reviews, que realmente adoro que lo hagan porque en ocasiones me ayudan a ver algo que puede agregar en un próximo capítulo o si debo mejorar algo: **Hitsu-sasuke** , **Mia Riquelme** , **Dark sirene** , **Ambu780** , **Noriko-leo** y **Hana Usagi**. Son mi cielo._

 _Este capítulo no tiene mucho Stony -¿O quizá si?- y lamento de ante mano que sea tan cortito, pero necesitaba cortarlo ahí... Ahora, intentaré incluir la historia de los demás personajes -creo que ya se nota- pero sin dejar de lado a nuestra parejita principal, así que, preparense para ver a otros chicos aparecer en los capítulos.  
_

 _En fin, sin más que decir, espero que les guste el capítulo y nos leemos pronto -emoticheart-_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 ** _Summary:_** _Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas_

.

.

.

Parte 11: Actuaciones.

.

Peter se acalla el quejido de sorpresa que intenta salir de sus labios cuando siente la mano de Wade tironearle hacia un rincón escondido entre las caravanas y acorralarle.

Al momento en que se buscan los labios, Peter siente que no puede seguir más con esto. Teme a que alguien los descubra, pero más que nada, teme a las graves consecuencias que esta descabellada relación puede ocasionar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace tiempo atrás que se enamoraría de alguien que le llevaba once años, él podría asegurar que se hubiera reído en su cara; sin embargo, aquí estaba.

Después de que sus tíos fallecieran tras un incendio que le costó todas sus pertenencias incluida aquella casa en que se crio, se vio obligado a dejar sus estudios y tener que buscar empleo para poder sobrevivir. Se esforzó y por más que lo intentó, en ningún lado le contrataban.

¿Y cómo le iban a contratar, si solo era un niño de catorce años? Todo perdió color cuando se dio cuenta de la triste realidad en que estaba.

Sin familia ni comida ni techo, lo único que le quedaba era esperar lo peor.

Hasta que llegó el circo.

Cuando Steve le aceptó, Peter podría jurar que sintió como un peso se le iba de encima casi inmediatamente. En la primera semana de trabajo, se permitió darse el debido luto que no pudo en su debido momento. Lloró todas las noches, hasta que las lágrimas se acabaron y su cuerpo consideró que era suficiente. Bruce, con quien compartía y comparte el remolque, estuvo ahí, apoyándole y tendiéndole el hombro, a pesar de que se lo dejará lleno de mocos y agua.

Fue así, como lentamente, se fue incluyendo al lugar. Steve le encargó los animales y de forma inmediata se encariñó con ellos, ya que se la pasaba la mayor parte del día cuidándoles y rara vez los dejaba solos.

Para él parecía estar bien, aunque se sentía bastante inútil por las pocas tareas que tenía. Pero una mañana, en un desayuno en que estaban todos reunidos, Natasha se le acercó.

"Al mediodía necesito que te reúnas conmigo, en la carpa principal." Manifestó maternalmente, antes de marcharse.

No sabe porqué, pero ella le empezó a instruir para ser un equilibrista junto a Clint y Sam. Al principio cayó, se torció uno de sus pies y quiso tirar la toalla tantas veces, que perdió la cuenta. Sin embargo, la mujer nunca le permitió rendirse.

"Tú puedes hacerlo, Peter. Eres alguien fuerte, y esto no te vencerá." Recuerda que le dijo Romanoff, el día que volvió a fallar y se derrumbó contra la malla. Él estaba llorando e intentaba inútilmente de cubrirse los ojos. "Si tú no puedes lograrlo, entonces nadie lo hará por ti."

Entonces volvió a intentarlo. Lo intentó tantas veces hasta que finalmente logró tener un perfecto equilibrio y con ello, un espectáculo junto a sus entrenadores.

A Wade le conoció luego de tres meses de haber empezado en el circo. Se habían topado un montón de veces antes, pero en ninguna se habían dirigido la palabra, más que para saludarse. Algo tenía aquel hombre, que hacía a Peter rechazarle y él nunca supo con certeza que era.

El motivo de cómo comenzó todo, fue porque Pietro le pidió a Peter unirse al acto de los payasos. Lo meditó por un largo tiempo, pero, a fin de cuentas, aceptó ya que hacer reír a los demás era algo que le confortaba aún más que ser equilibrista, aunque no dejaría esa tarea de lado.

Sus charlas eran monótonas y sin ninguna ciencia. Hablaban de que actos podrían hacer y Wade siempre demostró ser alguien gracioso, pero con ciertas imperfecciones que a Peter no le importaban mucho.

Lentamente, se dio cuenta de que el mayor comenzó a pasar más tiempo con él. Solía ir a verlo cuando cuidaba los animales, a sus entrenamientos con Natasha y cuando practicaban los pequeños espectáculos correspondientes a los payasos, le elogiaba por su espontaneidad.

Fue así, como el amor surgió y con él, su relación.

Peter cumplía dieciséis años cuando Wade se confesó y de eso ya había sido un año. Lo había apartado de todos mientras celebraban y en la oscuridad, le tomó las manos y susurró palabras que hicieron saltar el corazón del chiquillo en alegría.

Peter le abrazó y murmurando un 'sí', comenzaron su noviazgo. Sin embargo, fue en un mutuo acuerdo que decidieron mantenerlo en secreto.

Wade tiene veintiocho años y Peter diecisiete. Son once años y a pesar de que el más joven está consciente en lo que se encuentra, para las autoridades sigue siendo un menor de edad que puede estar siendo obligado a algo que no quiere.

Suelta un pequeño jadeo cuando su pareja se aprieta contra él, frotando sus caderas. Wade deja su boca y le lame el cuello, para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

"Te adoro." Susurra con infinito amor. Peter siente como sus manos le tiemblan. "Te adoro como no tienes idea."

"Lo sé." Contesta, abrazándole.

Wade vuelve a moverse, y el chiquillo cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación que le entrega el otro.

Internamente, agradece que el sol este escondiéndose, permitiéndoles un poco de privacidad entre medio de los remolques.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A Tony le sudan las manos de nervios, pero de igual manera, trata de aparentar serenidad.

Escucha al público gritar emocionado por la presentación de Bucky, y a Bruce despacharlos por unos momentos, en lo que ellos colocaban las protecciones para las fieras. Visión sale apresurado para ayudar y cuando pasa a su lado, le golpea amistosamente en el hombro.

Steve le enseñó -en los días restantes de la semana que quedaba en Morgantown- los actos más fáciles, y al tercer día de haber llegado a Summersville, el Capitán decidió que se presentaría a la función de la noche.

Wanda fue quien se enteró primero de la noticia e inmediatamente llamó a Natasha para pedirle un traje que fuera acorde al de Steve. La mujer se mostró igual de contenta, aunque en menor medida y entre ambas, le escogieron un traje muy similar al de Rogers, con el ligero detalle de que el suyo era un poquitín más apretado.

Para cubrirse el rostro, tuvo que recurrir a Bruce. Su amigo asintió en silencio cuando le contó su drama y ambos tomaron una camioneta para irse al centro en busca de algo que sirviera.

Se metieron a una casa de máscaras y Tony escogió una volto con diseños negros. No sabe el porqué, pero al verla, sintió que aquella mascarilla podría representarle mucho -sobre todo por la lágrima negra que caía por una de las mejillas-.

"Te juro que, si los niños se asustan por esta cosa, yo mismo la tiraré." Advierte Bruce, conduciendo de vuelta al circo. El castaño se encoge de hombros mientras se la prueba y le modela a su amigo.

"Igual me veo lindo, ¿No?" Contesta, burlesco. Bruce solo sonrió, dando por terminado el tema.

Y ahora estaba allí, hecho un manojo de nervios. Lanza una pequeña mirada a su alrededor para buscar algo en que poder sacarse la tensión que siente, pero no da con nada; hasta que su mirada se encuentra con _Lancelot_ en un rincón, amarrado y apartado de todos, como si fuera un criminal.

Tony suelta un gran suspiro y se le acerca. La pantera le nota, pero no se mueve del sitio en que estaba echado, incomodándole un poco.

"Lamento que te tengan amarrado como un perro." Dice, arrodillándose a su lado. _Lancelot_ le mira y Tony espera a que le responda, pero sabe que se tendrá que quedar con las ganas cuando el felino se recuesta y cierra los ojos. Al parecer, estaba demasiado molesto.

No sabe cuánto tiempo se queda a su lado, pero la voz de Clint le saca de su letargo, anunciándole que ya es hora y que debe prepararse para entrar al escenario.

Steve está detrás del telón, aguardando por él y Tony siente los nervios alcanzar puntos inalcanzables. El rubio lo observa colocarse la máscara y aunque quiere preguntarle para qué la utilizará, entiende que no es el momento para comenzar una disputa.

Una vez que se asegura de que todo esté en orden y que la mascarilla resistirá toda la función, se coloca a un lado de Steve y ambos se quedan mirándose a los ojos por un momento. Steve le coloca una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, pero aquello hace que los nervios aumenten, al igual que la sangre en sus mejillas.

"Todo saldrá bien." Dice Rogers, paseando su mano por el brazo del contrario. Tony siente la respiración cortarse, pero se obliga a asentir para no quedar como un idiota.

Entonces, con un pequeño empujón del mayor, ambos se introducen a la gran jaula.

Allí, las luces le ciegan por un momento a pesar de que lleve puesta la máscara. Bruce está por fuera de las protecciones y le sonríe de manera disimulada a Tony mientras los presenta. El castaño nota que los niños se muestran sorprendidos por el hombre enmascarado y los padres parecen murmurar sobre su presencia, haciendo que las mariposas de incomodidad revoloteen aún más.

 _Simeón_ , _Rubí_ y _Jade_ entran corriendo, se dan unas vueltas alrededor de la pista hasta que Steve golpea el suelo y ellos se sientan en una fila horizontal frente al rubio. Tony los observa quedarse quietos y sonríe por lo tiernos que son, pero el gesto no se logra ver.

El público suelta un grito cuando _Lancelot_ entra caminando orgullosamente, porque ellos nunca antes habían visto una pantera, a pesar de que tengan un zoológico. _Lancelot_ no se da la vuelta como los otros felinos y se va directamente hacia Tony, instalándose al frente suyo sin que él tuviera que indicarle.

Steve se tensa cuando la fiera aparece en su visión y es porque aún no se siente seguro con la pantera ahí. Tony lo nota, sin embargo, sabe que Rogers terminará acostumbrándose a su presencia, al igual que lo hizo con la suya.

Peter es quien seguirá encargándose de montar las escenas de los domadores, pero con la diferencia de que ahora Tony estaba ahí para ayudarle. Acordaron que Steve haría pequeñas demostraciones con los dos leones y el tigre, mientras queellos dos colocaban las cosas; _Lancelot_ se mantendría al margen de los actos, hasta que Tony terminará de ayudar al joven y empezará a darle las indicaciones, porque al parecer, al único que obedecía la pantera era al castaño.

Peter le muestra pequeñas sonrisas de agradecimiento cada vez que le ayuda a montar algo, y Tony solo se encoge de hombros, indicando que da lo mismo.

Una vez que está todo en su lugar, Tony junto a Steve hacen saltar el aro a los felinos. El público parece olvidarse de la presencia del chico enmascarado porque ahora solamente se dedican a aplaudir por los actos que realizan los animales.

Todo ocurre de manera fluida y Stark rápidamente se olvida de sus nervios. No sabe en qué momento, pero siente como una sonrisa se extiende por toda su cara, siendo ocultada por la mascarilla y aquello le sirve como una señal de que realmente está disfrutando el espectáculo.

Steve se queda por un momento observando como el chico se mueve de manera tan alegre junto a los felinos. _Lancelot_ salta nuevamente el aro y Tony le espera del otro lado con una caricia, y él sabe que detrás de la mascarilla, Tony está sonriendo a todo dar.

Imaginarse la sonrisa del chiquillo, hace que algo se remueva en su interior e inconscientemente, una sonrisa se plasma en su rostro.

Tony hace a _Lancelot_ subirse a un soporte y pararse en sus dos patas traseras, mientras que él golpea una delantera a modo de saludo. Steve le imita con _Simeón_ y en forma de acto final, hace que tanto _Rubí_ como _Jade_ se paren en sus extremidades inferiores y choquen las que están en el aire, pareciendo que jugaban a las manitos.

Steve toma a _Simeón_ en brazos y tal como la primera vez que Tony lo vio en los actos, se marcha de ahí con los otros siguiéndole.

El chiquillo lanza una última mirada al público y ellos aplauden emocionados. Él hace un ademán con la mano en despedida y sale corriendo de allí, con su felino siguiéndole.

Una vez, escondidos detrás del telón, Wanda se le acerca enfundada en el traje de carnaval y lo abraza, felicitándole.

"Estuviste estupendo, Aldair." Elogia, totalmente emocionada. El chico suelta una risilla.

"Lo pase sensacional." Confiesa una vez que se separaron.

Steve está a un lado suyo y Tony se queda mirándole. Rogers tiene una deslumbrante sonrisa, que inunda toda su cara; Tony se siente un poquitín nervioso cuando el rubio le tiende la mano, para que se la estrechen en señal de amistad. "Es un placer trabajar contigo, Aldair."

"El placer es mío, Capitán." Contesta, correspondiendo el gesto. Ambos se quedan callados por un momento hasta que sueltan una risita divertida. "Creo que realmente hacemos un gran equipo, esas peleas estúpidas no tienen sentido."

"Ni que lo digas." Da la razón Steve.

A un lado, Natasha los observa con una sonrisa curiosa. Bucky, también nota el gesto de su amiga y niega con la cabeza.

"No, Nat." Le dice, pero ella solo levanta una ceja.

"¿No qué, James?"

"Sabes a lo que voy, y no hagas cosas que podrías arrepentirte." Reprende, caminando hacia el telón. Natasha solo sonríe, siguiéndole.

"Ya veremos."

-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol aún no sale, cuando una mucama lleva las cosas de Pepper al taxi que aguarda por su pasajera, mientras que ella se aferra a Jarvis en un fuerte abrazo que demuestra cuanto le duele el dejarles

Ha pasado aproximadamente un mes desde la desaparición de Tony y el FBI no ha dado con ninguna otra pista, más que sus estúpidas conjeturas. María ya no ha vuelto a ser la misma y a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hagan para animarla, saben que su dolor no se hará menos fuerte ni menos llevadero.

Ella tiene que aprender a vivir con la pérdida de Tony, al igual que todos sus cercanos; porque a pesar de que les duela admitirlo, tienen que ser conscientes que por muy irreal que parezca, es posible que Tony nunca más vuelva y si lo hace, ya no será el mismo chico de antes.

"Cuídala, por favor." Pide a Jarvis, refiriéndose a María. "Si algo le pasa, no dudes en llamarme, vendré en cuanto pueda. Dile que la quiero, y que trataré de visitarlos en cada oportunidad que tenga."

"Lo haré señorita Potts." Afirma el mayordomo, separándose de la muchacha. A Virginia comienzan a escocerle los ojos, pero no se permite llorar.

Un beso en la mejilla es la última despedida y Pepper se mete en los asientos traseros del taxi, con un nudo en la garganta.

Unos pocos días después de que el FBI llegará con la noticia de que Tony era el principal sospechoso del asesinato de Obadiah, a Virginia le llamaron de la universidad a la que había postulado informándole que había sido aceptada. Si aquello hubiera pasado en un momento más oportuno, sabe que nada podría haber evitado sus gritos de alegría y emoción. Tony la habría llevado a algún lugar a celebrar, y le hubiera llenado de regalos, de elogios y un sinfín de cosas.

Sin embargo, Tony no está.

Y aquella noticia solo la hizo sentir aún más vacía.

No podía ir a Idaho y dejar a la familia de su amigo en tal estado. Si ella hubiera desaparecido, Tony no habría dejado a la madre de Pepper sola y está segura de que él estaría por cielo, mar y tierra buscándole hasta encontrarla.

Pero también sabe que a Tony se molestaría con ella si no cumplía con sus deberes.

Fue así, como en medio de consejos de Jarvis y Rhodes, decidió marcharse hasta que tuvieran noticias concretas de su amigo. Jarvis prometió mantenerla informada en todo momento de la situación, incluida la salud de María y, solo así, pudo irse un poco más tranquila.

El auto comienza a andar y lentamente se aleja de la mansión Stark. El vacío del estómago se hace más fuerte cada vez que el vehículo avanza unos metros y con ello, la familia de Anthony.

"No sabes cuánto nos haces falta." Piensa, mirando por la ventana. "Pero nos volveremos a ver, ya verás."

Pero la promesa es tan incierta, que ni ella misma se la cree.


	13. Parte 12: Feliz Cumpleaños

_**N.A** : Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien.  
_

 _Me quiero morir de vergüenza. Lamento tanto haber tardado en subir continuación. DOS semanas, Dios, merezco que me golpeen._

 _Peeero, para ganarme su perdón, ¡hay mucho Stony en este capítulo! ¡Yei!_

 _CHICXS! superamos los **50 reviews!** -emoticheartxinfinity- no puedo creerlo, estoy tan emocionada, que me no encuentro palabras para describir toda la alegría que siento. Así que, he decido subir un pequeño one-shot como agradecimiento (?)...Pero me gustaría que me dijeran, de que les gustaría que fuera... ¿Una historia anexa o quieren que cuente cómo se formó el circo? Me agradaría que me dijeran cuál de las dos opciones les agrada más, estoy dispuesta a escuchar sus ideas._

 _Ahora, muchas graciaaas a quienes les dieron a favoritos y seguir: **Olimka** , **Brendalara93** y **K-031.** Un besotote a distancia._

 _Y a quienes me comentan y me llenan el corazón de regocijo: **Hitsu-sasuke** , **Hana Usagi** , **Fourtis Malec 46** , **Noriko-leo** y_ **Ambu780**. _Mi amor les pertenece._

 _Para quienes quieran escuchar la canción de este cap, se llama "More than Words" de Extreme. Es muy buena, se las recomiendo._

 _Muchas gracias por leerme y nos leemos (que redundante.) pronto._

 _Saludos!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 ** _Summary:_** _Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas_

.

.

.

Parte 12: Feliz Cumpleaños.

.

Cuando aún están en Summersville y a unos cuantos días de marcharse a Williamson, Tony se entera por la boca de Wanda que Steve estará de cumpleaños dentro de unos días.

Ella está tan entusiasmada con la idea, que no le reprende ni dice nada por aquel desliz suyo. Se mueve de manera animosa en la caravana, contagiando en el proceso al chiquillo, quien se encontraba barriendo la zona donde dormía. Visión no se encontraba en el circo y tanto a la chica como a él, les había picado el bichito de la limpieza, así que, ahí estaban.

Wanda parlotea de un sinfín de regalos que podrían darle, y que ella asegura que le encantarían. Tony la escucha hablar con aparente interés, pero que, en realidad, no siente en lo más mínimo.

Y es porque, a pesar de todos los presentes que nombraba su amiga, ninguno de ellos lograba convencer a Tony.

Hacía poco que Steve les había pagado y, gracias a Dios, él aún tenía un poquitín del dinero guardado. Tenía planeado guardar esa plata hasta que Bruce lo llevará de nuevo a la ciudad a comprar ropa, pero la idea tuvo que ser pospuesta después de enterarse de la pequeña festividad que se aproximaba.

"Lo más probable es que hagamos una fogata." Anuncia Wanda, colocando los platos en la alacena. "Solemos hacer eso en celebración y créeme, es sensacional. Hablamos, cantamos, bailamos… Todo hasta que no podemos más."

Tony la observa secarse las manos, y de pronto, una duda le llega a la mente. "Wanda, ¿Cuántos años cumplirá el Capitán?"

"¿No lo sabes?" Él niega, y ella sonríe. "¿Cuántos años crees que tiene?"

"Por lo amargado, diría que cien."

"No," Wanda se carcajea. "Steve cumplirá veintiocho."

Tony intenta aparentar que no le sorprende, pero aquello está muy lejano de la realidad. La mujer lo nota y se encoge de hombros.

"¿Verdad que no los aparenta? Todos creíamos que era más joven cuando le conocimos, pero para que veas que las apariencias engañan."

"Ni que lo digas." Afirma el castaño, dejando de un lado la escoba.

La caravana está reluciente de limpia y él se siente satisfecho consigo mismo, a pesar de que haya recibido ayuda de Wanda para limpiarla. La pelirroja tiene la misma expresión y con un suspiro de regocijo, sale de la cocina para dirigirse a la salida.

"Bien, yo ya me tengo que ir; nos vemos a la noche." Se despide la chica, y cuando pasa por su lado le revuelve el cabello. El chiquillo se muestra molesto por un momento, y le aparta la mano de forma brusca. Ella le saca la lengua para picarle todavía más. "Eres un amargado."

"Juntarme con Steve me ha puesto así." Se excusa Tony. Wanda niega con la cabeza por lo infantil que suele ser en ocasiones y de una vez por todas, sale de la caravana, dejándolo solo.

"Y ahora, ¿Qué mierdas le doy?" Susurra el castaño tirándose contra el sofá.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"¿Qué quieres de regalo por tu cumpleaños?" Steve se sorprende un poco por la repentina pregunta y voltea a mirarle, sin dejar de acariciar a _Simeón_. Tony -que intenta ocultar la vergüenza- continúa empujando a _Lancelot_ para molestarlo y que haga algo, pero la pantera sigue sin prestarle atención, haciendo que se avergüence aún más.

"¿Ah?"

"Sé que estás de cumpleaños dentro de poco, no te hagas el loco." Tony rueda los ojos con hastío. Steve se muestra más confundido que en un principio y el chico se da cuenta de que el otro realmente no entiende de que va con sacar ese tema. "Planeaba darte algo, pero me di cuenta de que no sé qué rayos te gusta; así que hazme la tarea más fácil y dime algo que podría regalarte." Explica. Steve, con una idea más clara de a qué se refería, suspira cansado.

"No es necesario que lo hagas, suficiente tengo con que me saludes."

"Oh, vamos, debe haber algo que quieras."

"Tengo lo que necesito, Aldair, y créeme que te soy sincero cuando digo que no es necesario un regalo." El castaño se queda callado, meditando la respuesta dada por el mayor y por un momento, Steve cree que ya no seguirá con el tema.

Pero hay una cosa que el rubio todavía no aprende y esa, es que Tony no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad para mosquear a alguien, por muy inoportuno o estúpido que parezca.

"¿Y si te regalo una pastilla rejuvenecedora? Porque realmente estás viejo…" Dice. Steve siente la cólera ganar terreno en sus venas. "No, ya sé, mejor te doy VIAGRA porque tengo el ligero presentimiento de que el mini soldado… Ya sabes." Trata de explicar con gestos de manos, algo que intenta levantarse pero que no puede. Steve siente como las mejillas se le sonrojan, pero no sabe si de vergüenza o enojo. Tony suelta una carcajada divertida por su reacción y _Lancelot_ gruñe enojado por lo fuerte que ésta sonó, echándose a los pies de Stark, aburrido de la situación. "Vas a cumplir veintiocho años y te sonrojas por algo así, eres un niño en cuerpo de grande."

"¿Ya vas a empezar?" Pregunta el rubio, irritado. Tony se ríe aún más fuerte.

"Es una broma…" Manifiesta, sonriente. Steve levanta una de sus cejas y el chiquillo sabe, que por más que lo intente, no puede dejar de molestarle. "Pero sigo pensando que eres un niñato." Confiesa bien bajito para no ser escuchado, pero se da cuenta de que falla por la reacción que tiene su compañero.

Tony se pregunta internamente si Steve no tendrá oído biónico que siempre escucha todo.

Rogers niega con la cabeza tras sus palabras y termina de acariciar al felino, para levantarse y sacudirse las manos contra sus pantalones, sacando cualquier rastro de pelo que puedan haber quedado adherido a ellas.

"Te sorprenderías por lo que este niñato puede llegar a hacer." Revela con voz insinuante.

Tony quiere reír por lo patético que sonó. "Que miedo me das, Cap." Confiesa burlesco el muchacho ante la amenaza, levantándose también y moviendo con sus pies, sin querer, a su amigo peludo de la cómoda posición en que estaba.

Steve se queda mirándolo fijamente por unos momentos y Tony siente el calorcillo que ha estado experimentando en el último tiempo recorrerle toda la columna vertebral. El que Steve lo mire o siquiera se le acerque más de lo normal, hace que los nervios afloren como nunca antes y a Tony aquello le incómoda.

Sería una mentira de su parte decir que, en un principio, no experimentó una pequeña atracción física hacia Steve. Tony creyó que, al pasar de los días, ésta se marcharía y dejaría de torturarle, pero grande fue su sorpresa el descubrir que aún existía y al parecer, no le dejaría por un largo tiempo.

Sin embargo, lo que le asustaba realmente, es que aquella atracción evolucionará cada vez más y que él, ya no fuera capaz de controlarla.

El rubio se acerca unos cuantos pasos, sonriente, y al joven se le seca la garganta.

"Pues deberías comenzar a tenerlo." Dice Steve a unos pasos de distancia. Tony- incluso sabiendo que la voz le temblaría- intenta decir algo, pero _Lancelot_ se levanta de forma rápida al sentir la presencia de Steve más cerca de lo permitido y comienza a gruñirle, en una señal de que es mejor que se mantenga alejado.

Eso le da tiempo al castaño para carraspear disimuladamente y que la voz no le salga tan débil. "Creo que debería ser al revés." Repone mientras afirma a la pantera para que no se le lance al rubio; aunque a juzgar por la posición en que estaba la fiera, un movimiento erróneo por parte del hombre y no dudaría ni un segundo en atacarle.

Rogers los mira a ambos y le parece ver que _Lancelot_ lo está fulminando o comiéndoselo con los ojos (aunque no está realmente seguro cuál de las dos opciones es más factible), así que él decide -para no terminar con un pedazo menos- dejar el tema hasta ahí y se aleja de Tony, llamando a _Simeón_ en el proceso.

El castaño le mira meter al tigre a la jaula con total tranquilidad, para después despedirse vagamente, alegando que debía hacer algo con Bucky.

" _Que ese idiota se mantenga alejado de ti."_ Escucha la voz amenazante de _Lancelot_ en su mente, sacándolo de la ensoñación en que se había quedado al ver marcharse a Steve. Tony voltea a verle confundido y la pantera parece entrecerrar sus ojos. " _Eso también va para ti, niño. Ese hombre lo único que hará será dañarte_."

"No sé de lo que hablas." Susurra Tony, alejándose de él para ir a ver a _Ohio_ que parecía haberse enredado en algo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Me rindo." Chilla Tony, apretando con fuerza una tuerca. Bruce, sentado en los asientos de al lado, lo observa con aburrimiento. "Que se joda, porque no pienso regalarle nada."

"Tienes un día aún." Ánima su amigo. Tony deja la llave y mueve el asiento, para asegurarse de que ha quedado fijo.

"¡Pero si mañana es su cumpleaños!" Dice, totalmente estresado. "Me sentiré culpable si no le doy nada, Brucie-boo…"

"Mmmm… Dale cualquier cosa. Al Capitán no le importan mucho los regalos; siempre ha dicho que prefiere más las acciones que lo material."

"Que cursi y de vejestorio es decir eso." Niega con la cabeza el castaño menor. Se levanta de donde estaba y se dirige hacia donde el médico, para sentarse a su lado y compartir un momento de paz.

Ambos se quedan callados por un minuto, metidos en sus propios pensamientos y mirando el techo de la carpa con demasiado interés. Bruce siente como a su lado, Tony se remueve buscando respuestas a su pequeño inconveniente, y a él de pronto le surge el valor de preguntar aquello que ha estado rondando en su mente hace bastante tiempo.

"Tony." Llama con su nombre real por primera vez y con la voz en tonos muy bajos. El aludido se muestra tenso en un principio, pero después de un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y comprobar que no hay nadie de curioso, se voltea a verle, arqueando una ceja. "Puede ser desubicado de mi parte preguntar esto, pero ¿no extrañas tu hogar?"

Bruce se siente mal cuando ve que el chico se entristece por unos segundos antes de contestar. "Nah, quizá extraño a Jarvis y sus comidas o a mi madre tocando el piano, pero es algo con lo que puedo sobrevivir." Su amigo asiente, comprendiendo su punto de vista, y antes de que pueda agregar alguna otra pregunta, Tony se levanta de su lado. "Bien, iré a la ciudad hasta que encuentre algo para el Cap."

"¿Quieres que te lleve?"

"Nop, tomaré el bus como cualquier persona normal lo haría y volveré antes de la última función. Si el amargado pregunta por mí, invéntale algo; que me escapé, morí o que se yo, sé que eres ingenioso y eso te será pan comido." Responde, pasando por un lado suyo y bajando la escalerilla de dos en dos, para después desaparecer por la entrada principal.

Bruce suspira y se queda por unos minutos más ahí, pensando en que Tony realmente la tiene difícil.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony agradece al cielo de haber llevado la chamarra con capucha porque descubre que el centro no está tan vacío como esperaba. Las personas iban y venían en un caminar bastante apresurado, y él se preguntaba cómo es que aquella ciudad, a su parecer pequeña, podía alojar a tantas personas.

Así que, en cuanto se bajó del bus -que lo dejó en el centro de la ciudad-, lo primero que hizo fue cubrirse la cabeza con ella y, en lo posible, no cruzar miradas con alguien a menos que fuera necesario.

El sol no estaba pegando tan fuerte como creyó en un principio y con los ánimos renovados, se dispuso a recorrer la ciudad hasta dar con el regalo perfecto para Steve (y algo que pudiera costear con el dinero que traía encima).

Pasó por miles de tiendas, pero en ninguna encontró algo que le convenciera. La ropa no era una opción porque no conocía la talla del rubio y en un momento pensó en regalarle algunas figuritas decorativas para la caravana, pero deshecho rápidamente la idea porque a pesar de que le molestará con ser un vejestorio, nunca llegaría al punto de obsequiarle algo así.

Los pies ya le dolían cuando decidió sentarse en una banca mientras se tomaba un refresco. Llevaba casi toda la tarde recorriendo el centro y la tarea se había vuelto aún más tediosa al pasar las horas, ocasionándole un fuerte dolor en las sienes, que esperaba que menguara al tener ese pequeño descanso.

La gente pasaba y Tony se preguntaba cómo actuarían ellos sabiendo que hay un fugitivo sentado justo al frente suyo. "Gritarían o llamarían a la policía." Se contesta a sí mismo. "Me atraparían y quizá..."

"¡Al fin lo tengo, Stephanie!" No logra continuar la idea en su mente, porque el chillido de una castaña logra inevitablemente distraerle. La chica da pequeños brinquitos alegres caminando delante de una rubia, que la observa con una hermosa sonrisa. Él se queda mirándoles, curioso. "Tanto esfuerzo al fin dio sus frutos."

"No exageres, Tasha." Dice, tratando de calmarla. Su compañera detiene su andar y voltea a verle totalmente indignada.

"Me morí de hambre, no fui a ninguna fiesta por un mes y me la pasé trabajando para obtenerlo." Manifiesta, sacando un paquete café. Stark lo mira detenidamente y no tiene que ser muy inteligente para deducir que se trata de un libro. Muy grueso, por cierto. "Nena, _Game of thrones,_ vale toda la exageración del mundo y hasta más."

"¡Un libro!" Grita Tony en su mente y se levanta como un resorte. Se regaña mentalmente por no haberlo pensado antes, y agradece internamente a las adolescentes antes de partir hacía la dirección de que ellas venían.

Camina cerca de tres cuadras hasta dar con un letrero que le anuncia que ha llegado a su destino. 'PARA LEER HOY' es el nombre de la biblioteca y al entrar en ella, el olor a libros llega a su nariz.

Una mujer está un poco más allá, arreglando una estantería, y se voltea a ver rápidamente al escuchar el típico sonido de la campanilla cuando se abre una puerta. Tony deduce que no debe tener más de veinticinco años y se siente extrañamente nervioso cuando ella se baja de la escalerita para recibirle.

"Buenas Tardes, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Ofrece con voz dulce y él niega.

"No sé preocupe, solo estoy mirando." Contesta, desviando la cara. La mujer le sonríe, comprensiva, y le pide que se tome su tiempo y que no dude en llamarla en caso de cualquier cosa.

Tony, de manera inevitable, termina pensando en la mansión Stark. Recuerda con nostalgia la habitación que Howard había mandado a construir hacía años atrás cuando él era apenas un niño y recién comenzaba a leer. Su padre llenó la estancia de libros y allí era dónde el castaño se pasaba la mayor parte del día, leyendo desde infantiles hasta adultos. María se había sentido demasiado orgullosa de él cuando le confesó que ya había acabado con todos los títulos, y rememora con melancolía sus cálidos abrazos y besos de felicitaciones.

La extraña demasiado.

Los títulos se le hacen demasiado aburridos y ninguno le parece un buen regalo para Steve. Vaga entre los anaqueles y de pronto, un libro verde le llama la atención.

 _ **Conexiones: Alma Animal y Humana.**_

Lee en la portada y de pura curiosidad, lo abre para husmear un poco.

 _Muchos animales esperan a que se hable con ellos, que podamos conectarnos para así comprender muchas cosas que pasamos por alto. Nos mandan señales, sentimientos y en ocasiones hasta pensamientos; nos guían, nos educan y, sobre todo, nos enseñan a vivir._

"Es un libro que habla sobre la teoría de conexión de las almas animales-humanos." Dice la mujer a la distancia. Tony cierra de golpe el libro, asustado por la interrupción, sin embargo, la chica niega con la cabeza. "No te preocupes por eso, es importante que leas un poco y veas si realmente te llama la atención." Él asiente, dándole la razón. Pero de igual forma no lo vuelve a abrir y se lo mete debajo del brazo; lo comprará de todos modos.

Sigue vagando entre títulos y en la sección de fantasía encuentra una serie de títulos bastantes interesantes. _La historia interminable, Game of thrones_ -al parecer, ese era el libro que tanto elogiaba la chica de antes- _, El retorno del dragón_ , _La reina de la oscuridad,_ son los que hay, acompañados de otros más que no recuerda haber escuchado o leído antes.

De pronto, la imagen de Steve viene a su mente cuando entre los títulos encuentra _La comunidad de los anillos;_ el primer libro de la trilogía de Tolkien. Recuerda haber escuchado hacía tiempo que sus compañeros comentaban con efusividad el contenido del libro, pero en su momento, no prestó mucha atención a lo que estos dijeron.

En ocasiones como esta, realmente detesta el no prestar la debida atención a su alrededor.

"¿Y si no le gusta?" Se queja mentalmente, tomándolo entre sus manos. Analiza la portada y lee la sinopsis; repite la acción de antes y ojea algunas páginas al azar, descubriendo que la trama se ve bastante interesante. "A la mierda, si no le gusta, pues se lo calla." Determina, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Llevarás esos dos?" Pregunta la dependienta y él asiente.

"Para regalo, por favor." Indica Tony.

La mujer los envuelve en forma rápida, uno en un papel azul con un listón a juego y el otro en un papel café, sencillo. Stark los recibe, paga por ellos y le agradece de manera rápida antes de despedirse.

Una vez afuera, suelta inconscientemente un suspiro de alivio.

"Un peso menos." Murmura a la nada, encaminándose a tomar el bus que lo llevará de vuelta al circo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Williamson difiere bastante-respecto al clima- de cómo había leído por ahí.

El ambiente es bastante fresco cuando llegan con la luna haciéndoles compañía. Son tres horas de viaje, sin descanso y Tony piensa que, al momento de bajarse, todos se mostraran agotados y cancelarán la celebración del Capitán hasta el día siguiente, pero se sorprende al ver que cuando sus compañeros se bajan de los vehículos, el ánimo y alegría les sale hasta por los poros.

De forma rápida hacen las tareas que Steve les indica-quien, por cierto, se ha mostrado bastante relajado y feliz- y a las diez y media de la noche, Wanda llama a Tony para que deje de lado uno de los generadores, y se acerque a la pequeña fogata que había improvisado junto a Sif.

Uno a uno, el resto de los integrantes del circo van acercándose y el ambiente se torna amigable y familiar. Una vez que todos están sentados -incluido el festejado-, Bucky comienza a contar las primeras anécdotas que tienen y a pesar de que todos se las saben ya, no pueden evitar soltar pequeñas risas o sonrisillas cómplices.

"Entonces Nat tuvo que ir y salvarle el pellejo, sino, quizá donde hubiera terminado nuestro Capitán." Steve niega con la cabeza por la forma en que narra su amigo la historia, y a su lado, Sharon se ríe disimuladamente.

"En mi defensa, quiero decir que era bastante inexperto por esos días." Se excusa, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Admítelo, estabas aterrado." Dice la pelirroja, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

Una carcajada conjunta se escucha cuando el rubio deja aparecer un diminuto sonrojo, dándole la razón a su amiga. Siguen contando un centenar de historias alegres y que, de vez en vez, logran sacar semblantes tristes entre ellos, porque se dan cuenta de que el tiempo pasa y ellos se están haciendo viejos.

El frío comienza a hacer aparición a eso de las once con cuarenta y cinco minutos; todos están acercándose, inconscientemente, a la fogata que se alza imponente y les brinda ese pequeño calorcillo que sus cuerpos agradecen.

Darcy es quien decide arruinar el silencio cómodo que se había autoimpuesto, al levantarse y entregarle un pequeño regalo al Capitán.

"Lo ideal es que sea antes de las doce." Expone la castaña, entre cruzando los brazos. Steve se muestra realmente agradecido por el gesto y se levanta para darle un abrazo, que es correspondido por la mujer. "Feliz cumpleaños, Cap." Susurra ella y después de unos cuantos segundos abrazados, se separa para que los demás puedan darle sus obsequios.

En menos de diez minutos, Steve ya está lleno de paquetes envueltos en hermosos papeles. Los abrazos y palabras de felicitaciones volvieron a ser repetidas por todos (porque a lo largo del día, todos ya le habían saludado) y con una hermosa sonrisa, Rogers les agradeció.

Cuando es el turno de Tony de entregar el suyo, Steve se queda mirándole por un largo momento.

"Ten." Dice el chiquillo extendiéndole un pequeño paquete azul con sus manos temblorosas. "Espero que te guste."

"Muchas gracias, Aldair." Recibe el rubio, dejando el libro a un lado.

Tony planea marcharse después de aquello, pero el que Steve abriera sus brazos hacia los costados, le hace declinar de su idea. Se queda por un momento sin saber qué rayos hacer, hasta que manda todos sus prejuicios al carajo y se lanza hacia sus brazos.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan seguro como en ese momento.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Steve." Murmura contra su pecho, y el cumpleañero se inclina un poco para escucharle mejor. "No soy muy bueno para decir estas cosas, pero muchas gracias por soportarme en este mes y medio; no cualquiera lo habría hecho."

"Para eso es la familia, Al." Contesta, estrechándole un poco más fuerte. "Puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees, y prometo no enojarme tanto por tus arrebatos de ahora en adelante." Tony suelta una pequeña risita, y se quedan unos momentos más abrazados, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo contrario.

El castaño es el primero en apartarse después de unos cuantos minutos y le lanza una pequeña mirada cargada de sentimientos que dejan a Steve confundido. El Capitán quiere preguntarle sobre aquello, pero no logra articular palabra alguna cuando ya tiene a Sharon entre sus brazos, besándole los labios con devoción.

"Feliz cumpleaños." Susurra la rubia contra su boca. Steve la toma por la cintura y le sonríe, agradecido.

"Son los mejores si ustedes están a mi lado." Dice sincero y ella vuelve a juntar sus labios, en un gesto íntimo.

Tony se queda al margen, con el corazón punzándole dolorosamente. Steve se ve tan contento con ella, que observarlos lo hace sentir tan enfermo, tan asqueado. Pero con un sentimiento mucho más fuerte.

"Estás celoso." Contesta su consciencia y el chico comienza a tener un extraño presentimiento.

Steve está creando una extraña reacción en su cuerpo y él todavía no está preparado para eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando dan las dos de la mañana, solo los más fuertes permanecen ahí.

En un momento indeterminado, Bucky había aparecido con una guitarra acústica y se puso a cantar, en un vano intento de apartar el sueño de sus cansados cuerpos.

Tony había dejado de lado su silla en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, y se tiró de espaldas al suelo sin importarle que la ropa se ensuciara. El último de sus camaradas se había ido hacía unos pocos minutos, dejándolo totalmente solo.

"Debilucho." Le había dicho como despedida a Bruce, y el hombre solo levantó una de sus manos, con sus ojos cerrándose casi solos.

Stark sentía que podía pasar un millón de horas en aquella posición, con la voz de James de fondo y observando las estrellas, sin tener que preocuparse por algo.

"¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?" Pregunta de pronto Steve con la voz en un murmullo, tratando de no molestarle. Tony lo observa de lado y, con los nervios volviendo a hacer acto de presencia, afirma y se corre un poco, para que su compañero pueda acomodarse mejor.

Rogers se recuesta a su lado y con la cercanía de ambos, Tony puede sentir el calor que desprende débilmente su cuerpo.

"¿Sharon se fue a dormir ya?"

"Sí, tuvo que llevarse a Darcy porque se emborrachó con la cerveza y Jane no podía cargarla sola." Le explica y Tony asiente en silencio.

Bucky comienza a rasgar lentamente las cuerdas de su guitarra de nuevo, y la voz de Natasha es la que se escucha en está ocasión. Stark se sorprende demasiado cuando la mujer entona la canción y voltea rápidamente a ver a Steve, quien lo observa sonriente.

"¿Natasha también canta?" El rubio asiente, confirmando su sospecha. "Cada día se aprende algo nuevo." Dice, dado por zanjado el tema.

Steve suelta una pequeña risa por sus palabras y vuelve a acomodarse con la vista hacia el cielo. Ambos se quedan callados y la voz dulce de Natasha les embriaga los sentidos.

 _Saying I love you_

 _Is not the words I want to hear from you_

 _It's not that I want you_

 _Not to say, but if you only knew_

 _How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

 _More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

 _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

 _'Cause I'd already know_

Tony no sabe en qué momento sus pies comenzaron a moverse compás de la guitarra. Sin embargo, no hace nada para evitarlo.

Steve nota que el chico se mueve casi imperceptiblemente, y él sonríe para sus adentros, porque recuerda aquellos años en que sus amigos cantaban y todos reaccionaban, inconscientemente, de la misma forma que el castaño.

 _What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

 _More than words to show you feel_

 _That your love for me is real_

 _What would you say if I took those words away_

 _Then you couldn't make things new_

 _Just by saying I love you_

 _More than words_

"Yo la conozco." Dice Tony al escuchar la última parte, levantándose de golpe.

Steve se asusta por la repentina acción e imita a Tony, quien se acerca entusiasmado a la pareja.

"¿Es ' _more than words'_?" Le pregunta a Bucky y este le guiñe el ojo para indicarle que está en lo correcto, sin dejar de tocar las cuerdas.

El joven se acalla el gemido de emoción que quiere salir de su boca, antes de empezar a cantar junto a la mujer.

 _Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_

 _All you have to do is close your eyes_

 _And just reach out your hands and touch me_

 _Hold me close don't ever let me go_

 _More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

 _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

 _'Cause I'd already know_

Steve se queda prendado al escucharlo cantar, porque nunca pensó que el joven tuviera una voz tan armoniosa.

En la parte de "close your eyes", Tony comienza a danzar solo. Sus brazos se mueven lentos, al igual que sus caderas y cabeza. Él sabe que está haciendo el ridículo, pero no le importa; los que quedaban todavía, se ríen por su forma de actuar, pero se entusiasman como él, con la diferencia de que se quedan en sus sitios, moviendo de forma lenta sus pies.

Stark sigue en su mundo sin prestar atención a nada más que la guitarra y Steve, por un momento, lo único que quiere es ser parte de esa fantasía.

 _What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

 _More than words to show you feel_

 _That your love for me is real_

 _What would you say if I took those words away_

 _Then you couldn't make things new_

 _Just by saying I love you_

Bucky alarga un poco más las notas de su guitarra, sin acabar con el ritmo de la canción.

Natasha observa a su compañero entusiasmarse cada vez más, y le golpea débilmente el brazo, indicándole que suelte ya las últimas notas.

Tony y Steve sueltan una risa cuando James hace un pucherito, pero acata la orden.

 _More than words._

Susurra el castaño al mismo tiempo que Natasha.


	14. Parte 13: Corazones rotos

_**N.A:** Hola!_

 _Bien, no sé si alguien todavía lee esto... Porque oh dioses, ¡tres semanas! Me siento tan defraudada conmigo misma... Lamento tanto haberme demorado, pero los estudios, no me dejan ni respirar._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes le dan Favoritos y Follow: **Ni Mitz Tlazohtla** , **Aara Black** y **JulietHime55**. Espero que les guste este capítulo y muchos besitos._

 _También a quienes me dejaron review -las amo chicas, en serio!-: **Ambu780** , **Hitsu-sasuke** , **Noriko-leo** , **John Harry** , **Fourtris Malec 46** , **Noa** y **Aliza Any**. Les dedico este capítulo a cada una._

 _En fin, espero que les guste y nos leemos. -espero que pronto.-_

 _ **Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:** Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 _ **Summary:** Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por, sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:** Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas._

.

 _Respuesta a los Reviews Anónimos:_

 _John Harry: Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien._  
 _Ay! muchas gracias por decirme tan bellas palabras, dulzura! me alegro que te este gustando como voy llevando todo y claro! estoy incluyendo poco a poco los personajes, aunque no quiero presionar mucho su aparición._  
 _Sobre lo de Chile, pues sí. ¿Se nota mucho? Intento que mis modismos no se metan tanto, pero creo que me esta costando jeje. But, bienvenid compatriota! XD Espero volver a leerte._  
 _Muchas gracias por comentarme y leerme! lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero espero para la siguiente tenerla el próx fin de semana, -espero-_  
 _Saludos!_

 _Noa: Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien._  
 _Ay! *me sonrojo sonrojadamente* Torroncito de azúcar, gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme! me haces muy feliz! no tienes idea de cuanto *emoticheart* Y quiero darte las doble de gracias por comentar mi otro fic " De pasillo, habitaciones y dolores" Y lamento haber roto tu corazón.  
Muchas gracias por comentarme y aquí esta la actualización... Espero volver a leerte y saludos!_

.

.

.

Parte 13: Corazones rotos.

.

Pepper se seca la pequeña gota de sudor que corre por su sien mientras desempaca la última caja.

De ella, saca un centenar de libros que ordena en el estante destinado para ellos, y una vez terminado todo, suelta un pequeño suspiro de cansancio. Observa su tarea con satisfacción y decide premiarse con un merecido descanso; arrastra sus pequeños pies hacia el sofá color crema que tiene y se desploma en él, con su cabello desparramándose hacia los lados.

El techo blanco del departamento es con lo primero que dan sus ojos. Hay una manchita negra en una de las orillas, quizás a causa de la humedad, y ella decide que lo volverá a pintar. Pintará las paredes de un color más hogareño y arreglará todos los imperfectos de la que será su nueva casa por los siguientes cuatros años. Comprará un nuevo sillón, una mesa de centro más bonita y llenará las paredes de hermosos cuadros; cambiará la maltratada alfombra y en su habitación, llenará de fotos su buro.

"Cuando Tony vuelva," Se dice a sí misma "Le diré que me ayude y juntos, le daremos un toque más vivo a esto." Determina, cerrando sus ojos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Rhodes siente que sus piernas no dan más, pero las obliga a continuar trotando.

El sol apenas se asoma, y él tan solo lleva treinta minutos de la hora que acostumbra ejercitar. Sus superiores se muestran bastante complacidos por su desempeño y a pesar de lo mucho que lo elogian, James no se siente satisfecho ni un poco.

Si él hubiera sido todavía más fuerte, o si siquiera se asemejará a lo que sus sargentos dicen, él podría haber protegido a Tony. Podría haber golpeado al malnacido que tuvo la osadía de tocarlo, podría haber ido a la fiesta y no dejarle en ningún momento solo, podría haberle dicho que se escaparan de ahí y haber ido a un bar solo los dos, en una celebración íntima.

Podría haber hecho un sinfín de cosas, pero no las hizo. No estuvo para Tony cuando más le necesitó y ahora lo único que le queda, es lamentarse por no tenerlo a su lado.

Y rezar, para que lo encuentren y traigan sano y salvo a casa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Howard llega a su hogar con los ánimos de un perro rabioso.

Los empleados al verle llegar, ni siquiera se atreven a preguntarle si necesita algo por temor a ser regañados. Jarvis lo observa y hace una pequeña reverencia cuando el hombre pasa por su lado. Pero él ni siquiera le saluda y se marcha escaleras arriba, hacia su habitación.

Un sonoro portazo se escucha primero y luego son gritos. La voz de Howard resuena por toda la mansión y los sollozos de María, reclamándole por algo incierto, lo secundan. Son unos cinco minutos lo que la discusión dura, hasta que Howard vuelve a aparecer a la vista de todos, con el rostro aún más iracundo que antes.

"Jarvis." Llama y el anciano le mira impasible. "Llama a Charles y dile que necesito que todos en Estados Unidos se aprenda el rostro de Anthony y ayuden a buscarlo. Quiero ver su foto en todos los putos diarios de este país y si se vuelve viral, aún mejor; mi hijo tiene que volver a casa ya." Demanda con enojo, antes de partir hacia su despacho.

El hombre asiente con resignación, partiendo hacia el living para cumplir con la tarea encomendada.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A las doce del mediodía, Tony recién se digna a despertar.

La caravana está inundada de un olor dulzón y la voz cantarina de Wanda junto a los trastos que se mueven en la cocina. Él camina descalzo con el frío del piso azotándole los pies, hasta donde está su amiga preparando lo que parecen ser hot cakes.

"Buenos días." Tony saluda, frotándose los ojos para sacarse cualquier rastro de sueño que pueda quedar en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, falla.

"Buenas tardes." Corrige ella, volteándole a ver con una sonrisa radiante y Tony se pregunta cómo rayos puede estar así después de la madrugada que se mandaron el día anterior.

A pesar de que Wanda se hubiera ido poco antes que Bruce, - acompañada por Visión y Pietro- él esperaba que se mostrará un poco más cansada o irritable de lo normal, -que, por cierto, sería totalmente justificado-, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla como si nada hubiera pasado. "El circo los vuelve invencibles." Concluye en su mente el chico. Tony da una mirada rápida alrededor en busca de alguien y Wanda se da cuenta rápidamente de su acción, sonriendo divertida.

"Vis está duchándose." Explica la pelirroja antes de que siquiera pregunte. Ella se vuelve a voltear para seguir cocinando y que la masa no se le queme. "Yo recién había llegado cuando ya se había metido a la ducha; creo que lo hizo para poder sacarse el sueño de encima."

"¿Estás segura de que es el sueño y no otra cosa?"

"¡Aldair!" Reprende ella por el doble sentido de sus palabras. Tony ríe.

"No sé por qué te cohíbes tanto si sabes que por las mañanas los hombres-."

"¡Ya, basta!" Chilla Wanda, apagando de golpe la estufa. Sus mejillas están adornadas de un hermoso carmín que se extiende hasta sus orejas al comprender hacía donde llevaba el tema el más joven. "Si dices algo más juro que te pegaré con el sartén y me importará un rábano si está caliente." Amenaza, tomándolo por el mango.

"Bien, te prometo que no diré nada más." Dice el chiquillo, levantando los brazos en son de paz. Ella asiente, sin creerle del todo y eso hace que Tony solo le sonría divertido.

Para volver a ganarse su "confianza", el joven toma el plato con los hot cakes bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga y los deja en la mesa que estaba ordenada para el desayuno con anterioridad. Wanda siente las mejillas volver a su estado normal y recién ahí, decide dejar la cocina y sentarse con él a comer.

Visión aparece cuando ya iban por la mitad del desayuno. Su cara -que si bien tiene pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos-, se muestra casi igual de animada que la de Wanda, causando un poco de envidia en Tony.

"No se vale." Manifiesta el chiquillo al momento de que el hombre se sienta a su lado para comer su porción. Tanto el rubio como Wanda le miran confundidos por sus palabras. "Yo debo tener cara de drogadicto en abstinencia y ustedes parecen como si recién hubieran salido de un Spa."

"Estamos acostumbrados a trasnochar, Al. Hay días en que nos amanecemos por culpa de tormentas o viajes entre ciudades." Dice el hombre. Wanda asiente, dándole la razón y el castaño solo rueda los ojos. "Cuando lleves más tiempo, serás igual a nosotros." Afirma el rubio.

El desayuno sigue su rumbo como si nada, acompañado de una conversación trivial sobre cualquier tema. Tony les narra lo que sucedió luego de que ambos se fueran, y el dúo suelta risas por lo que les cuenta el muchacho. Visión comienza a contar anécdotas de fiestas anteriores y Wanda le complementa con comentarios divertidos, haciendo que el ambiente se vuelva aún más familiar que en un principio.

Solo cuando la mujer se cubre el rostro por las risas que el rubio está provocando al contar alguna cosa del pasado, es cuando Tony se da cuenta del extraño sentimiento que se está formando en su pecho; el de sentirse parte de algo y de saber que puedes contar con alguien para todo, que te protegerán y no te lastimarán en el proceso. Algo que espero por años, pero que nunca llegó hasta ese momento.

El sentimiento de ser parte de una familia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

A pesar de que Steve solo durmiera un par de horas, aquello no fue un impedimento para continuar con su rutina diaria.

Lo primero que hizo al levantarse, fue tomar una merecida ducha para sacar cualquier rastro de alcohol y sueño que pudiera quedar; se preparó un buen desayuno y en lo que hervía el agua, él se dispuso a abrir los regalos de sus compañeros.

Wanda junto a Pietro le regalaron un set de pinturas acompañadas de un mezclador que él asegura que estrenará en cuanto termine con sus tareas; Darcy, Jane y Sif, le obsequiaron un par de discos vinilos a sabiendas de su obsesión por recolectar cosas antiguas; Visión, Thor, Hogun y Loki se fueron por el lado de la ropa al igual que Clint, Scott, Wade, Peter y Bruce. Sam le regaló un perfume que olía maravilloso; Bucky un collar al estilo militar con su nombre impreso en él y Natasha una foto en donde salían los cinco, cuando recién formaron el circo. T'challa le dio un reloj que, si bien no era de lujo, se veía costoso y Sharon unas entradas para ir juntos a un museo de artes. Cuando ya está a punto de abrir el último regalo (de parte de Aldair), la tetera emite un pitido, sacándolo de su tarea.

A regañadientes, se levantó de su silla y sacó todos los regalos de la mesa para ir a dejarlos con sumo cuidado en su cama. El pitido se hizo cada vez más agudo y caminó de forma rápida hasta allí para apagarlo de una vez.

Se prepara un té con tres de azúcar y vuelve a la mesa, con el paquetito azul esperándole. No es muy grande ni muy pequeño, por lo que deduce que debe ser una especie de caja. Sin mucho entusiasmo, desenvuelve el regalo y con lo primero que dan sus ojos, es la portada de un libro.

' _La comunidad de los anillos'_ se lee en letras agigantadas y a Steve se le acelera el corazón.

Casi nadie en el circo sabe que tiene ciertos afanes por la lectura fantasiosa y, en cierta manera, se siente demasiado bien que Aldair haya dado con un obsequio tan bueno, sin siquiera conocerle mucho. No quiere desacreditar los regalos de sus compañeros, pero debe admitir que el muchacho tiene un montón de puntos extras.

Debe agradecerle en persona por esto.

Sin embargo, decide esperar hasta más tarde porque duda que este despierto a esas horas.

Con un gran entusiasmo, Steve se acomoda mejor en la silla y, tomando de vez en cuando té, se dispone a leer.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Steve se mete a la casa de las fieras a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, no puede evitar que su corazón lata desbocado de temor frente a lo que ven sus ojos.

 _Lancelot_ se encuentra encima de Aldair, con sus colmillos asomándose en su enorme hocico; sus patas aprisionan al adolescente contra el suelo mientras que este se remueve incómodo debajo, como si realmente lo estuviera atacando.

"¡Aldair!" Grita Steve, y a grandes zancadas se les acerca dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el animal para que deje ir al castaño.

Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacer tal acción, la voz de Tony lo detiene. "¡No, Steve, detente! ¡Solo estamos jugando!" Chilla, asustado. Steve frena en seco y _Lancelot_ lame la mejilla de Stark antes de salírsele encima con una mirada de soberbia dirigida especialmente al rubio.

Siente que al fin puede respirar correctamente al momento en que Tony se para y ve que no tiene nada fuera de lo normal, más que la saliva del animal escurriéndole por las mejillas.

"¿Qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza?" Le reprende el muchacho, limpiándose con la mano. "Es _Lancelot_ , no me hará nada."

"No puedes ser tan confianzudo con él, Aldair, es un animal salvaje y puede hacerte daño." Dice de vuelta el mayor. Su compañero parece que va replicarle sus palabras y Steve vuelve a hablar, para evitar que comience una nueva pelea, como siempre. "Quiero darte las gracias de nuevo, el libro está muy interesante."

"¿Qué?"

"Tu regalo, el libro que me diste." Tony se muestra confuso en un comienzo, pero le sonríe cuando comprende a que se refiere.

"¿En serio te gusto?"

"Si, ¿cómo supiste que me interesaban los libros de ese tipo?"

"No lo sé, solo lo compré porque al verlo pensé en ti." Admite con una sonrisa.

Steve se queda por un momento observándole sin saber que responder ante aquello.

Aldair es un muchacho arrogante, orgulloso, molestoso y con un centenar de secretos que al parecer no confesará nunca; el chico le ha hecho pasar por tantas emociones en este tiempo, que él no está seguro de poder soportar tanto tiempo el convivir a su lado.

Pero, a pesar de los desperfectos que presenta, Steve debe aceptar que el chiquillo tiene un corazón tan puro y noble como ningún otro que haya visto antes.

Y aquello, es una razón más que suficiente para pasar toda su vida a su lado, protegiéndole y cuidándole de cualquier cosa.

"Muchas gracias, Al." Vuelve a decir por segunda vez, sonriéndole. Tony hace un ademán con su mano de que no importa, y continúa con sus quehaceres diarios.

Steve se queda toda la tarde a su lado, como lo hacía en un principio. Esta vez no hay peleas ni palabras hirientes del uno al otro más que las bromas que se hacían de vez en cuando.

Tony agradeció en su mente el que no haya aparecido nadie a ayudarle como usualmente lo hacían y por primera vez, se permitió disfrutar como se debía la compañía del rubio. Aunque aquello, solo aumentara los sentimientos que guardaba en su pecho.

Y mientras que en el de Steve, comenzaban a formarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Natasha, al primer momento de ver a James, supo que él sería su perdición.

No sabe si fueron sus ojos verdes o esa pose valiente y orgullosa, lo que la hicieron caer enamorada de él, pero de lo que sí está segura es que cuando sus vistas se toparon, ella supo que nunca más volvería a separarse de su lado.

Y vaya que fue cierto.

Con el tiempo creyó que, al ir madurando y fortaleciéndose como mujer, conocería a otras personas y que ese amor desmesurado por Bucky desaparecería. Sin embargo, este siempre estuvo latente y en vez de disminuir, solo aumentó hasta el punto de enloquecerla.

Por años, estuvo en la agonía de no verse correspondida por su amigo. Tuvo que soportar el dolor que le ocasionaba el ver como él crecía y salía con chicas que no eran ella; sintió un centenar de veces su corazón romperse cuando James llegaba con alguna conquista al circo o con unos labios marcados en su cuello, causado por uno que otro revolcón que había tenido.

Solo Steve era conocedor de su pequeño dilema amoroso y él nunca estuvo dispuesto a dejarle. Siempre estuvo ahí, brindándole su incondicional apoyo para lo que ella quisiera; le animaba, aconsejaba, regañaba y consolaba cuando Natasha más lo necesitaba sin ni siquiera pedir algo a cambio. Y eso es algo que ella siempre le debería a su mejor amigo.

Cuando ellos maduraron y los tratos por parte de quienes le criaron y vieron crecer empeoraron, decidieron robarse una camioneta y marcharse de ahí, para comenzar desde cero. Al principio, eran solamente ellos tres, pero en el último minuto, se les sumaron Clint y T'challa, quienes también se habían hartado de todo.

Fue así, como dieron inicio a Midnight Circus y Bucky comenzó a calmar sus andanzas para volverse en el hombre que era hoy.

Natasha fue consciente que algo cambió en la perspectiva de James hacia ella, cuando el pelinegro empezó a cortejarla con pequeños gestos.

En primera instancia fueron sutiles, como tanteando el terreno. Luego las miradas ya no eran suficientes y las citas hicieron aparición; primero eran una vez al mes y después todos los viernes, si es que no debían hacer algo. Nadie en el circo sospechaba de lo suyo, porque siempre consideraron que eran citas de amistad o, más bien, ellos se encargaron de que así pareciera.

Se gustaban, ambos lo sabían, pero ninguno daba el siguiente paso. Natasha por temor a que todo fuera un jugueteo (a pesar de que llevaran cerca de siete años con ese sistema) y James, por pura cobardía.

Hasta este momento.

Romanoff está en el comedor común cuando James la intercepta, bastante nervioso. Ella debe dejar de masticar su manzana, para observarle y tratar de ver que es lo que le pasa.

Pero falla.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Pregunta, preocupada. Él niega con la cabeza.

"Nat..." Dice, con la voz temblando y ella, brinca en alerta. "Necesito hablarte sobre algo- Más bien, necesito pedirte algo."

La mujer, siente como su corazón late desbocado de puro miedo al ver que puede perderlo. Pero asiente. "Dime, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea."

Bucky carraspea, antes de tomar su mano con sutileza, transmitiéndole todos los sentimientos que tiene en ese minuto. El dolor en el pecho se hace más fuerte y ella no sabe por qué. "Quiero que salgas conmigo, pero de manera oficial; Natasha, sé mi novia." Manifiesta de forma apresurada.

Por un momento, ella no sabe qué hacer. Se queda mirándole con cara de póker y James teme lo peor.

Él no le gusta a Natasha y esos siete años de coqueteo descarado, fueron en vano.

Su mente comienza a trazar miles de pensamientos dirigidos a la misma dirección y toda su voluntad decae casi de forma instantánea. Va a soltar sus manos, para decirle que todo era una broma, pero la pelirroja es la primera en hacerlo y se lanza a sus brazos, para dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Si quiero." Susurra contra ellos y James le sonríe como nunca antes, volviendo a unirlos.

Ambos se encuentran tan felices, que no ven ni notan la presencia de Bruce.

Ni tampoco se dan cuenta, de como el hombre se marcha de ahí, con el corazón hecho trizas.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Natasha y Bucky anuncian su relación al día siguiente de que esta comenzara, y Tony no ha visto a Bruce desde entonces.

Con suerte lo ve en las presentaciones, pero luego de estas, su amigo inmediatamente desaparece y, por más que lo busque, no puede dar con él.

Wanda le ha dicho que quizá el médico este pasando por una difícil situación y al castaño, no le queda del todo claro a lo que se refiere la chica.

"Quizá son problemas personales." Le dice, un poco dudosa, cuando Tony la está ayudando a mover unas cosas en la carpa principal. "Él solo se acercará, Al, no debes preocuparte."

Tony asintió, no del todo convencido, pero de igual manera le da su tiempo a Bruce. Son cuatro días en que no le busca ni tampoco su amigo y, a pesar de que aquello le duela más que la mierda, sabe que no puede presionarlo.

Solo en el quinto día, decide que no puede más. Luego de que Steve le dejara solo con los animales para irse a una cita con Sharon, él decidió encarar al locutor. Con su sangre bombeando más de la cuenta en sus venas, se va a la caravana de Banner unas cuantas horas antes de que comience la función de medianoche y agradece al cielo cuando lo encuentra.

Pero no le agradece por el estado en que esta.

Bruce tiene el cabello alborotado y unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Tiene los ojos rojos y Tony no sabe si es porque ha estado llorando o no ha dormido bien. Y teme descubrir cuál es la respuesta.

"Bruce…" Llama, metiéndose a la salita del remolque. Busca con la mirada a Peter, en caso de que este allí y le explique del porqué está su amigo en semejante estado, pero no da con él. "Brucie-boo, ¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta, preocupado. Bruce se pasa la mano por el cabello, para intentar arreglarlo un poco, pero no puede.

"La perdí, Tony." Dice con voz quebrada, volteando a verle. "La perdí, sin siquiera haber intentado algo." Manifiesta y al chico se le rompe el corazón cuando los ojos de Bruce se llenan de lágrimas que se niega a dejar caer.

A paso apresurado, separa la distancia entre ambos y lo envuelve entre sus brazos. No va a preguntarle a quien se refiere porque está más que claro; su amigo amaba a Natasha y ella ya no está disponible.

Tony no es alguien de mucho afecto. No está acostumbrado a dar abrazos, besos ni menos palabras de cariño- a menos que estén disfrazadas de bromas o jugueteos-. A lo mejor, es a causa de la gran marca que dejó Obadiah en él o porque teme a ver el rechazo de las otras personas ante su actuar, lo que lo imposibilita a dejarse fluir con naturalidad.

Sin embargo, en este momento, no puede permitirse ser tan frío con alguien como Bruce.

Le acaricia el cabello, para calmarle, y su amigo se aferra a su polera, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Bruce está sentado en una silla y Tony parado, por lo que el abrazo es un poco incómodo, pero eso no le importa a ninguno de los dos.

"Todo estará bien, osito mío… Te juro que ya pasará." Susurra para confortarlo.

Bruce asiente contra su pecho, rogando para que el chico tenga razón.

Porque, por lo menos él, ya no tiene muchas esperanzas.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La cita que Steve planeó junto a Sharon, fue un verdadero desastre.

Todo comenzó porque la había olvidado y ella tuvo que ir a buscarle a la zona de los animales -en donde estaba junto a Aldair- para recordarle que ya llevaban quince minutos de retraso.

Steve tuvo que excusarse de forma rápida con el muchacho y él no hizo mucho drama por ello. El rubio le dio una leve sonrisa, antes de partir hacia su caravana con Sharon siguiéndole los pasos.

Se dio una ducha rápida, tomó la llave de su camioneta y acompañado de una serie de reclamos por parte de su pareja, condujo hasta el centro de la ciudad para ir al museo.

Jura que intentó disfrutar. Por su adorada madre -que en paz descanse-, promete que lo intentó, pero Sharon y su cara de mierda, no le hacían la tarea muy fácil.

Fue así como todo se fue al caño y discutieron en un parquecito a las afuera del lugar. Sharon le reclamó que la tenía descuidada y él dijo que ella no era el centro del universo para que tuviera toda su atención. La rubia se mostró dolida por un momento y Steve se arrepintió demasiado de lo que le dijo, pero no tuvo siquiera la oportunidad de pedir perdón cuando la mujer ya se había marchado hacia el autobús, dejándole solo.

Arrepentido como nunca antes, volvió al circo. Intentó localizar a su chica para arreglar las cosas, pero Jane le interceptó en cuanto le vio aparecer por las caravanas y le aconsejó que dejara pasar un tiempo.

"Que las aguas se calmen, Cap. Ella está muy molesta y créeme que no saldrá nada bien si le hablas ahora mismo. Ya se le pasará." Le consoló y él asintió, derrotado.

Sin nada más que hacer, se marchó a su propio remolque y se preparó algo para comer mientras tanto, esperaba a que pasaran las horas para la presentación de medianoche.

El libro que Aldair le había obsequiado, lo estaba esperando en la mesita y le quedaban unas cuantas hojas para terminarlo completamente. Aldair realmente le había atinado al escogerlo y él nunca se cansaría de agradecérselo.

"Debí haberme quedado hablando con él, en vez de salir con Sharon." Se reprende a sí mismo, luego de una leve meditación sobre la situación.

Su relación con Sharon va cada vez peor mientras que su interacción con el joven va de viento en popa. Ya no discuten como antes y, sinceramente, eso le da un agradable calorcillo en el pecho.

Aldair está ocasionando algunas cosas que Sharon ya no produce y eso, en vez de molestarle, solo lo hace sentir mejor.

Y, sobre todo, él no está dispuesto a que aquellas emociones se acaben tan luego.


	15. Parte 14: Proteger

_**N.A:** Hola! _

_Oh dioses, no puedo creerlo. Mi vida es un completo caos a fines de año y, sobre todo, con esto de tener que mantener las notas. De más está decir que lamento tanto la demora porque sé lo que se siente cuando un fanficker dice eso, pero de igual manera, quiero decir que lo lamento. Les prometo que en cuanto termine este calvario llamado "estudios", actualizaré como antes... Una vez a la semana!_

 _Muchas gracias a **Kakashi Mejias** por darle a Favoritos. Espero que te guste._

 _Tambien a quienes me comentaron -llora de felicidad-: **Ambu780** , **Hitsu-sasuke** , **Fourtris Malec 46** , **Noriko-leo** , **Andre** , **Hana Usagi** y **Aliza Any**. Por favor, permitanme darles mi corazón en agradecimiento._

 _Muchos besos y espero que les guste._

 _Gracias por leerme._

 _ **Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:** Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 _ **Summary:** Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por, sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:** Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas._

.

 **Respuesta al Review Anónimo:**

 _ **Andre:** ¡Hola, nena!  
Aww, muchas gracias por decirme aquello *emoticsmile* me llena de ilusión el que te guste este pequeño proyecto jiji. Estoy dando lo mejor de mi terminarlo y no decepcionar a quienes me leen, así que muchas gracias *emoticheart*  
Espero que estes muy bien, y nos podamos leer pronto. Saludos._

.

.

Parte 14: Proteger.

.

El que Bruce estuviera afuera de su caravana, jadeante y con una expresión de completo horror, debería haber sido una señal más que suficiente para indicarle que _ese_ no sería su día.

"Tienes que ver esto. Ahora." Le chilló Banner entre pequeños suspiros, tratando de recuperar el aire. Tony se mostró confundido en un comienzo, pero cuando su amigo le tendió un diario, con una foto suya impresa en una de las páginas, no necesitó más palabras.

Sintió como sus piernas le fallaron. La sangre salió de sus mejillas y, de pronto, se puso pálido como un papel. Bruce, aún cansado, empujó a Tony adentro de nuevo, temiendo de que le fuera a dar un ataque de pánico en ese mismo momento.

"Respira e intenta calmarte." Le pide, sentándolo en el sofá. El castaño se deja hacer, tratando de cumplir con lo que el mayor le pide. Inhala, exhala y vuelve a repetir la acción hasta que los pulmones le vuelven a funcionar con normalidad.

"¿Dónde...?" Pregunta, sin estar del todo seguro si desea saber la respuesta.

Bruce le mira analítico antes de responder. "Lo encontré en la ciudad…"

Tony suelta un suspiro y se frota el cabello desesperado. Su mente trabaja a mil por hora, buscando soluciones rápidas. Sin embargo, no puede dar con ninguna.

"Tenemos que hacer algo. Cualquier cosa…"

"No podemos hacer nada, Tony." Bruce suspira, sentándose a su lado. "Al menos que compres todos los periódicos de las ciudades…"

La realidad azota con fuerza a Tony y él no sabe cómo rayos reaccionar. Quiere gritar, lloriquear, golpear y hacer una infinidad de cosas, que solo logran confundirle aún más.

Su vida es una mierda y que nadie se atreva a decir lo contrario.

"Maldito sea-. "

"¿Ocurre algo?" El castaño menor se queda con sus palabras en la boca, cuando la figura de Wanda aparece a escena siendo acompañada por Visión. Ambos les miran confundidos y a Tony solo le queda agachar la mirada, temeroso.

"¿Está todo en orden?" Pregunta esta vez el rubio. Bruce se tensa por un momento y esconde de forma disimulada el periódico tras su espalda.

"Si, Visión, no es nada." Dice Stark, carraspeando. "Bruce vino a pedirme ayuda. Al parecer su camioneta tiene un problema y ya sabes… Este hombre sin mí no vive." Explica, bromeando. Bruce solo se dedica a asentir a cada palabra y mostrar una pequeña sonrisa forzada ante lo último. Tony mantiene la compostura y se levanta del asiento, jalando a Bruce en el proceso para que haga lo mismo. Su amigo lo imita, sin cuestionar nada. "Creo que iré ahora mismo a reparar esa chatarra."

"¿No almorzarás con nosotros?"

"No lo creo. No sé cuánto tiempo me demore, pero no se preocupen por eso, Bruce se encargará de alimentarme como es debido, "Les calma, al ver que están dispuestos a reclamar. "Si quieren, pueden invitar a Pietro a comer. Se me hace tan mal que almuerce solo, pobre chico, esperando a que su hermana vaya a hacerle compañía mientras que ella está de lo más bien sin él. Eres una pésima hermana, Wanda." Parlotea sin parar, ganando el tiempo necesario para que los dos puedan salir en calma de la caravana.

Una vez afuera, cierra la puerta de forma rápida y un silencio taciturno les hace compañía. Bruce piensa de que, en estos momentos, Tony necesita estar tranquilo y en paz. pero no sabe a dónde llevarle.

Recorre en su mente todos los posibles sitios a los que podrían ir, pero ninguno le satisface del todo; en su caravana está Peter, la carpa principal y comedor común, es un sitio demasiado abierto y cualquiera podría escucharles, y la zona de las caravanas, por ahora, es el peor lugar.

Se está dando por vencido cuando una brillante idea le cruza por la cabeza. Toma el brazo de su amigo y juntos caminan hasta el destino que Banner indica.

Lancelot les gruñe en saludo, cuando los ve entrar a la casa de las fieras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Steve suspira contra los labios de Sharon, mientras acaricia con más ímpetu su pecho derecho.

La ropa de la mujer yace tirada en algún lugar de la caravana junto a la suya. Él piensa en el desorden que deben haber dejado y se recrimina mentalmente por estar más pendiente de aquello, que de las emociones en que Sharon se está esmerando en crear. Ella está sobre las caderas de Steve, frotando sus sexos de forma casi placentera y soltando de vez en cuando pequeños suspiros de gozo mientras que Rogers, no sabe dónde mierda meterse.

Y todo porque, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que su chica ponga, no puede excitarse ni siquiera un poco.

Recuerda que hacía algún tiempo, Sharon le ponía caliente como ninguna mujer; él recuerda que la veía caminar por el circo y sus menudas caderas le atraían como un insecto a una ampolleta.

Pero, ahora mismo, esa hermosa atracción parecía haberse esfumado.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunta la rubia, deteniendo su vaivén. Steve traga duro.

"Nada…" Responde débil. Sharon arquea su ceja sin creerle del todo y Steve siente como el sexo de reconciliación que iban a tener, se va directamente al carajo.

Aunque la idea no se le hace tan mala.

"¿Estás seguro? Si quieres… Podemos parar." Propone ella, con un semblante de tristeza.

El capitán se queda por un momento en silencio y Sharon se sintió morir; está a punto de salírsele de encima, sin siquiera pedir una explicación, cuando Steve la vuelve a tomar de las caderas y los hace voltear de posición, quedando él sobre ella.

"No te preocupes, linda, no es nada." Le conforta y vuelve por sus labios.

Sharon, en medio del beso, sonríe complacida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fury, desde que ingresó a la academia de FBI y se graduó como uno de los mejores agentes, ha sido catalogado -por todos sus compañeros- como una persona bastante sensata y calmada al momento de que se le presenta un inconveniente en sus "asuntos".

Sin embargo, todo aquel temple se va directamente en al drenaje cuando una persona se mete en sus cosas y, sobre todo, si aquella pobre alma desdichada ni siquiera le pregunta.

Tal como lo hizo Howard.

"Me importa una soberana mierda cuanto les hayan pagado por publicar eso," Grita el moreno contra el teléfono mientras que Hill y Coulson, se mantienen al margen de la acalorada conversación que está llevando su superior en esos momentos. "Sacarán esa puta foto de sus diarios y los retirarán de todos los quioscos de Estados Unidos, o sino, prometo que la demanda que les pondré no se la quitará ni el mismo Papa." Dice iracundo, para luego cortar la llamada.

El ambiente se encuentra tan tenso, que sus colegas temen hasta el respirar. Observan a Fury moverse de un lado a otro lanzando maldiciones y un centenar de groserías hacia Howard que, por un momento, los presentes sienten compasión por el aludido.

"Señor." Vocifera María, deteniendo de forma abrupta su parloteo y paseo por la oficina. Nick voltea a verla y ella carraspea. "¿No cree que, a lo mejor, el que Stark hiciera aquello fue lo mejor? Digo, advertimos a la población de que hay un desaparecido y quizá nos puedan hacer llegar información sobre su paradero. Las personas, ahora, conocen su rostro y la búsqueda se hará más fácil." Phil, a su lado, asiente apoyándola.

El hombre suspira. "¿Y qué sucede si el chico realmente está secuestrado?"

"Pero las pruebas dactilares afirman que el arma homicida fue empuñada por él y, además- "

"Hill," le corta Fury, ya más calmado, y ella guarda inmediatamente silencio. "sé que lo que las pruebas dicen, pero ¿Qué pasa si alguien quiso culpar al chico? Creo haberte dicho antes de que debes ver todas las posibilidades y nunca cegarte por una sola."

Un silencio vuelve a aparecer mientras que Nick suspira derrotado. La cabeza le está doliendo a horrores a causa del estrés que le ha ocasionado este caso.

Han pasado casi dos meses de la desaparición del muchacho y ellos se encuentran en el mismo punto. La pizarra de pistas se encuentra llenas de posibles ubicaciones, pero ninguna calza del todo. Las horas en que se la han pasado en vela no han dado ningún fruto y aquello, solo lo hace desesperar más.

"Iré a hablar con Stark." Anuncia después de unos minutos. Tanto Hill como Coulson se hacen a un lado cuando su jefe camina hacia la puerta, tomando en el proceso las llaves de la camioneta que estaban en el escritorio. Él cierra la puerta y solo cuando sienten el sonido del vehículo encendiéndose, se permiten respirar con verdadera tranquilidad.

"Esto está bastante denso." Manifiesta Phil. María asiente, aunque su mirada se encuentra perdida en un punto incierto del pizarrón. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Y si Anthony está escapando con alguien?"

"¿Qué?"

"Piénsalo," No responde a su pregunta, y el hombre solo le mira confundido. "alguien debe estar con él; el muchacho no tenía ni un mísero centavo cuando desapareció y sus cuentas se encuentran cerradas. Él no podría sobrevivir si está solo."

"Pero ya escuchaste al jefe, podría estar secuestrado." Repone Coulson, entendiendo más por donde va su amiga.

La femenina frunce el ceño. "Pero ya habrían llamado para pedir algo a cambio." Argumenta de vuelta.

Decidida, se acerca a la pizarra y desde la foto de Tony, con un plumón, traza una línea hacia algún punto que este vacío. Coulson la mira curioso cuando pone un signo de interrogación.

"Bien, continuemos investigando… Quizá alguien lo vio y quiere comunicarse con nosotros para informarnos."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol ya estaba escondiéndose cuando Tony golpea la puerta de Steve con las manos temblándole de forma terrible.

El Capitán hacía poco que había despedido a Sharon, por lo que salió a recibirle con solamente unos pantalones y toalla a la altura de su cabeza; él frotaba de manera tranquila su cabello, intentando secarlo más rápido. Sin embargo, no parecía servir de mucho.

"¿Estás bien?" Fue lo primero que le dijo el mayor al momento de verle, dejando de lado automáticamente el paño para acercársele preocupado. Tony, de forma inconsciente, rechaza las manos de Steve, que intentaron inútilmente posarse en sus hombros.

Rogers se confunde un poco.

"Necesito faltar a la función," Se apresura en decir mientras que Steve arquea una ceja, en una manera de cuestionar sus palabras. "tengo que arreglar unas cosas…"

"¿A esta hora?"

"Si, o sea, no. Pero necesito-" Su voz se agudiza por unos instantes y él se obliga a respirar para calmarse. "tengo que hacer esto, Steve. Si quieres, descuéntame el día o no me pagues en la quincena..."

"Aldair, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada." Se aleja un poco más de la puerta para dar la vuelta y comenzar a marcharse de ahí. "Nos vemos mañana, rubiales." Susurra en despedida.

Steve lo ve alejarse cada vez más y, con ello, también aumenta la pequeña presión inexplicable que siente en su corazón.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony llega al centro de la ciudad con las estrellas y la luna manchando el cielo.

Luego de tener una larga conversación con Bruce sobre lo que tenía que hacer, decidió que no podía atentar contra lo que el destino tenía para él.

Pero no por eso, debía quedarse a esperar su fatal desenlace.

Stark le hizo prometer a su amigo que no diría nada sobre su paradero, aunque le torturaran. Bruce, con un nudo en la garganta, asintió porque no fue creyente de que las palabras salieran tan fuertes como se supone que deberían.

Tony lo abrazó y de esa forma, le hizo saber cuánto cariño logró tomarle en aquellos dos efímeros meses. Banner le correspondió el gesto y le besó sus mechones castaños, acompañado de palabras quebradizas sobre que debía cuidarse y tratar de llamarle, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

El menor le sonrió por última vez y revisándose los bolsillos para ver el dinero que tenía, se marchó de ahí.

Lancelot se removió inquieto en su jaula al momento que lo vio caminar hacia la salida del lugar. Lanzó gruñidos y zarpazos contra las rejas para tratar de librarse y correr en su dirección. Pero por más que lo intentó, no logró hacer más que una caricia.

El muchacho, después de todo, se había asegurado de que las protecciones quedaran bastante fijas.

 _Debes quedarte, Tony._ Le escuchó decir en su mente. _Tienes que hacerlo. Quédate aquí, con nosotros._ Rogó el animal.

Pero Tony no se detuvo, ni siquiera para darle una última mirada en despedida.

Ya estaba yéndose de la zona de las caravanas, cuando vio salir a Sharon del remolque del Capitán con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro.

Los celos hicieron aparición en su corazón, y al instante en que la rubia desapareció de su vista, su cuerpo le condujo hasta la puerta de la instancia y no pudo detenerse hasta que sintió el frío del material chocando contra sus nudillos.

Steve salió con lo mínimo de ropa y con una toalla, secándose el pelo. Su corazón se detuvo dolorosamente al instante en que ató todos los cabos.

Ellos acababan de tener sexo.

Steve intentó tocarle los hombros y él rechazó cualquier contacto. Se sintió, por aquellos momentos, un verdadero estúpido.

Y es que Rogers solo era una persona que cuidaba a todos por igual en el circo y él, nunca podría estar a su lado. No de la manera que anhelaba, por lo menos.

Pidió permiso para faltar a la función de medianoche. Steve se mostró confundido en un principio, pero él se las ingenió para que el mayor no preguntara por más detalles. Así no descubrirían que él ya no se encontraba ahí o, al menos, no lo sabrían hasta que se encontrara unas buenas horas lejos de ellos.

Tomó el primer bus que encontró y éste lo dejó en el centro de Hopkinsville, la ciudad en que se encontraba el circo por esa semana. Caminó sin rumbo por un buen rato, pensando en todo y nada a la vez; los pies comenzaron a dolerle y recién ahí, resolvió que buscaría una plaza en donde descansar hasta que abrieran la estación de buses como correspondía.

Siguió avanzando un par de cuadras más, hasta que dio con un pequeño sector verde. No hay ningún alma desdichada por el sitio y una de las bancas más alejada, le pareció el lugar más oportuno para echarse una pequeña siesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Wanda lo despierta a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, con un golpeteo insistente en su puerta.

Steve se removió incómodo entre las sábanas, dudoso entre levantarse y abrir o dejar a quien estaba afuera golpear hasta que se aburriera. Pero el sonido se hizo cada vez más molesto y fuerte, ocasionando que maldijera entre dientes. Se puso el pantalón del pijama a duras penas y con el torso descubierto, caminó hasta la puerta, entreabriéndola.

"Aldair ha desaparecido." Dice Maximoff en saludo, con una cara descompuesta en angustia.

Rogers se queda un momento en silencio, analizando las palabras que había dicho su amiga. El sueño comienza a dispersarse tan rápido que él no es consciente cuando abre la puerta del todo y mira de forma preocupada a la mujer enfrente suyo. "¿Qué?" Pregunta, tratando de convencerse de que había escuchado bien y no era el cansancio que le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

"Aldair no está por ninguna parte," Repone la chica, con las lágrimas picándole los ojos. "Visión fue a buscarle a la caravana después de la función para pedirle ayuda con algo, pero no estaba. Pensó que estaría ocupado en algún lugar del circo, como nos habías dicho que te pidió permiso para faltar, y lo dejo pasar… Sin embargo, no llegó a dormir y no lo hemos visto desde la mañana. Lo hemos estado buscando por todos lados y no lo encontramos, Steve."

El aire se hace tortuoso en sus pulmones en lo que él reacciona. Wanda le mira con dolor y el hombre corre hasta su habitación para tomar algunas ropas al azar y colocarse unos zapatos a la rápida mientras que, en el proceso, toma las llaves de su camioneta dispuestas en la mesa de comer.

"Debe estar cerca." Alienta Steve, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Ambos caminan apresurados hasta la carpa principal donde Pietro y Visión aguardan por indicaciones. Sus rostros se muestran igual o peor que el de la chica a su lado, y él se siente terriblemente mal por no querer abrir la puerta en un principio.

"Tenemos que decirle a los demás." Propone Pietro, abrazando a su hermana para calmarla. Steve asiente en apoyo y comienza a dar instrucciones; los mellizos se encargarán de preguntarle al resto si lo habían visto en las últimas horas, mientras que él y Visión irían a buscarle a la ciudad. El trío no reclama nada, y tal como llegaron, desaparecieron para comenzar con la búsqueda.

Steve trata de mantener la calma mientras conduce hacia el centro de la ciudad. La culpa empieza a ganar terreno en su mente y hace lo posible para no chocar contra alguno de los postes que están ahí; él fue quien les dijo que el muchacho no se presentaría en la noche porque necesitaba arreglar algo. Visión y Wanda se mostraron preocupados al comienzo, pero Rogers les había tranquilizado, afirmando que no era nada grave y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le vieran de nuevo.

Pero si él hubiera sabido que el chico desaparecería de esa forma, ni siquiera le hubiera permitido que faltara a la función.

El sol ya está saliendo cuando Steve termina de recorrer las partes centrales de la ciudad. Hopkinsville es una ciudad bastante pequeña en comparación a otras que han visitado, sin embargo, ahora se le hace tan malditamente gigante, que pareciera nunca acabarse.

Había perdido a Visión hacía unos buenos momentos y esperaba que el otro tuviera mejores resultados que él; ha estado dando vueltas en círculos por las cuadras, revisando cada detalle que pueda haber pasado desapercibido. Pero no daba con nada.

Cansado, decidió parar un momento para reponerse. Las personas ya salían de sus hogares para ir a trabajar y Steve, se preguntó dónde mierda estaría Aldair.

De pronto, sus ojos se topan con algo.

Se baja apresurado de su camioneta y ni siquiera le preocupa dejarla abierta. Empuja sin querer a una chica que iba caminando igual de apresurada que él, y no se detiene a pedir perdón.

"Steve…" Susurra Tony, cuando el mayor le toma de los hombros y lo hace voltear para abrazarlo fuerte contra su pecho.

El vidrio frente a ellos, perteneciente a una tienda de pasteles, le da el reflejo a Tony de la escena que ambos están protagonizando. La chica de antes pasa por el lado de ambos, pero no se detiene a reclamarle a Steve por su actuar.

Ni tampoco Steve dice algo, porque ahora lo único que quiere es confirmar que el calor que desprende Aldair, es real y no una fantasía.

"No vuelvas a desaparecer así." Susurra, sin separarse de él. Tony tiene sus brazos inertes a los costados, sintiendo como las mejillas se le sonrojan de una forma demasiado vergonzosa.

"Steve…" Vuelve a repetir. Rogers le aprieta un poco más fuerte antes de separarse y observarle con un alivio tan profundo, que el castaño asegura que recordará hasta el día de su muerte.

No hubo más palabras. Steve no le soltó la mano en ningún minuto y el muchacho le siguió silencioso, hasta que llegaron a la camioneta del rubio.

Steve realizó un par de llamadas rápidas a los demás circenses, para que no siguieran preocupados y a Visión, quien se encontraba a una distancia bastante significativa de ellos. Ambos rubios quedaron en un mutuo acuerdo de encontrarse en el circo, y así el viaje a casa, comenzó.

Tony se sentía como un niño pequeño que acababa de mandarse el peor error de su vida. Confía ciegamente de que Bruce no le delató, pero no puede evitar cuestionarse el cómo le encontraron de forma tan rápida. Quiere preguntarle a Steve como lo hicieron, pero el hombre está conduciendo en un tormentoso silencio y él prefiere esperar a que las aguas se calmen un poco más.

Llegan al circo y lo primero que ve Tony, es a Wanda hecha un manojo de nervios. En cuanto Steve para el vehículo y el chico desciende de él, su amiga se acerca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"¡Eres un maldito!" Grita enfurecida. Stark siente que se hace pequeño cuando ella comienza a decir un centenar de groserías en su contra y nadie la detiene; pide ayuda con la mirada a Steve, pero él no se da por aludido y cierra con cuidado la puerta del conductor, para acercarse al resto de los integrantes que habían sido despertados.

Wanda se acerca un poco más para continuar gritándole y a Tony se le encoge el corazón. Sus pálidas mejillas se encuentran rojas, y él quiere pensar que es a causa del enojo; tiene una cara de rabia absoluta, pero entre el rojizo de sus ojos, se ve la satisfacción de volver a tenerlo en casa sano y salvo, y que decir de su cabello, que está hecho un nido de pájaros.

La chica solloza los últimos insultos antes de lanzársele hacia los brazos. El castaño se sorprende por un momento, pero aquello es diferente a lo que pasó con Steve, así que intenta corresponderle lo más rápido que puede.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso, Aldair…" Chilla Wanda. Tony la aprieta más fuerte contra su pecho. "Te queremos tanto… Y te juro que te protegeremos de todo lo malo de ahora en adelante… Así que, por favor, prométeme que no volverás a dejarnos."

Tony asiente en silencio, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica.

Está es su familia ahora, y él no tiene por qué huir de ellos.


	16. Parte 15: LLuvia

**_N.A:_** _Dioses. ¿Aún hay alguien que me lee?  
_

 _¿Recuerdan que les dije que, después de salir de vacaciones, actualizaría una vez por semana? Pues mis planes se fueron por el drenaje._

 _Mis vacaciones han sido estupendas; me la he pasado saliendo de un lugar a otro y créanme que sirve mucho para escribir. Sin embargo, también se me hace difícil para que quede como quiero... Sumando a que casi no me da tiempo. Sé que no tengo excusas por haberme demorado casi dos meses (me avergüenzo tanto), pero espero en serio que me perdonen._

 _Muchas gracias a quienes le dieron favoritos y a seguir:_ _ **Saty**_ _ **The Duck**_ _,_ _ **Dayesly68**_ _,_ _ **Chinita-sama**_ _(Nunca me beteaste el capítulo. Te odio),_ _ **Unmei100**_ _,_ _ **Odalis Vasquez J**_ _y a_ _ **Evadne Eloisa Silver**_ _. Bienvenidos a bordo y espero que les guste este fic._

 _También a quienes me comentaron:_ _ **John Harry**_ _,_ _ **Hana Usagi**_ _,_ _ **Andre**_ _,_ _ **Chinita-sama**_ _(no te daré agradecimientos especiales),_ _ **Ambu780**_ _,_ _ **FourTris**_ _ **Malec**_ _ **46**_ _,_ _ **Aliza Any**_ _,_ _ **Noriko leo**_ _y_ _ **Kakashi Mejias**_ _. En serio sus palabras me motivan a continuar con esto. No saben lo feliz que me hacen._

 _Otra cosa. Quiero hacer un agradecimiento especial a_ _ **Hana Usagi**_ _que el día de ayer me mando un mensajito de motivación jiji. Nena, en serio muchas gracias; me alegra tanto de que te tomes un tiempo de echarme las porras como me dijiste que lo harías. Y pues, no tengo palabras para expresar como me siento porque nunca creí que, al comenzar con este proyecto, me toparía con personas como tú que se preocuparan por mí. Nunca encontraré las palabras para expresar como me siento con aquel detalle… Así que solo me queda volver a agradecerte y mandarte un besote y abrazo a distancia.  
Muchísimas gracias._

 _Sin más, les invito a leer y espero que les guste._

 _PD: Espero que hayan tenido una maravillosa navidad y un excelente inicio de Año Nuevo!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 ** _Pareja:_** _Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 ** _Summary:_** _Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por, sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas._

.

 _Respuesta a los Reviews Anónimos:_

 _ **Lori:**_ _Hola!  
Awww, me alegro de que te guste, je.  
Dioses, muchas gracias por corregirme! No me había dado cuenta, pero ya lo arreglé.  
Gracias por comentarme y espero volver a leerte pronto. Saludos._

 _ **John Harry**_ _: Hola!  
Lamento no haber hecho a Steve más emocional -criesinspanish- pero me sentía tan presionada de no alcanzar a acabar el capítulo (por culpa de mis exámenes finales) que traté de hacerlo lo más rápido que me fuera posible -sademotic-. De todos modos, trataré de que a futuro no vuelva a pasar y le colocaré mucha emoción je.  
Ya verás cómo evolucionará todo, y espero que te siga gustando a un futuro (aunque posiblemente me odiarás xdxdxd). Creo que en este capítulo se te aclararán algunas dudas… Espero que te guste.  
Dioses, me alegro en serio de que me digas eso… Prometo que intentaré actualizar pronto… Y espero que ya hayas salido de la universidad (hasta el veinte creo que tienen clases lol. Me apiado de ellos xdxdxd)  
Muchas gracias por comentarme y espero volver a leerte pronto. Saludos._

 _ **Andre:**_ _Hola!_

 _Yo soy la que debo agradecerte por leer y comentar mi historia. Me alegro demasiado de que te guste como estoy manejando estas cositas (que me toman bastante tiempo lol) y espero volver a leerte luego.  
Muchas gracias por comentar y saludos._

.

.

.

Parte 15: Lluvia.

.

Tony siente que su cabeza va a explotar a causa del maldito estrés que tiene. Se masajea de forma delicada la zona cervical y, a pesar de que se dice a si mismo que debe calmarse, sabe que el dolor no se irá por esas simples palabras.

Visión, a su lado, se concentra en manejar con cuidado y no se preocupa ni siquiera un poco del sufrimiento que está llevando su compañero. Tony le da pequeños vistazos y hace gemiditos de dolor para llamar su atención, pero el rubio no se da ni siquiera por aludido.

Hastiado de esa ley de hielo, el muchacho voltea su cabeza y se apoya en el vidrio de la camioneta, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

La luna está asomándose apenas y él asume que deben ser cerca de las ocho y media de la noche. Recién se habían marchado de Hopkinsville luego de haber estado casi toda la tarde discutiendo por cosas bastantes estúpidas (aunque en realidad, el único que hacia berrinche era Tony porque el mayor solo le observaba en silencio y asentía ante cada reproche, para acabar de una buena vez con su parloteo). Wanda se había ido del lugar junto con Pietro unos pocos minutos antes que ellos y, al parecer, ya les habían tomado bastante ventaja porque no les encontraban por ningún lado. Visión había estado casi todo el camino apretando el acelerador a fondo para intentar alcanzarles, sin obtener muchos resultados.

El muchacho respira profundo y se acomoda mejor contra la ventana. Visión continúa manejando y él está comenzando a aburrirse por el incómodo silencio que hay. La radio de la camioneta está sonando en volumen bajo y a Tony le da tanta pereza salir de la cómoda posición en que se había autoimpuesto para subirle, que prefiere dejar las cosas como están.

Sin nada más que hacer, decide hacer un pequeño recuento de su semana, en un vano intento de entretenerse en algo que no fuera contar las estrellas que comenzaban a aparecer en el firmamento.

Luego de su fallido intento por marcharse sin que se dieran cuenta, la mayoría de sus amigos habían estallado en sobreprotección contra su persona; si antes le acompañaban y ayudaban, ahora no le dejaban solo ni un maldito segundo.

En un principio, debe admitir que le agradó bastante. Sentirse querido por aquellas personas sin pedir nada a cambio, instaló un calor agradable en su pecho, similar a lo que sentía cuando Jarvis preparaba su comida favorita o Pepper le regañaba por alguna estupidez que había hecho.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unos días, se volvió molesto.

No podía ir a ningún lugar sin que Wanda, Visión, Pietro o hasta Steve le siguieran. Él está consciente de que no tiene derecho a reclamar por sus atenciones luego del tremendo susto que les dio, pero aquello no evita que se sienta hostigado y cansado por sus actitudes.

Por eso es que se la pasa discutiendo con ellos. Asume -con vergüenza- que es bastante inmaduro lo que está haciendo, pero en medio del estrés de la situación, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa. Tony quiere que ellos se aburran, aunque sea, por un par de horas de él y lo dejen en paz.

Pero al igual que Visión y su intento por acortar distancias, había sido totalmente inútil.

Bruce era el único que seguía actuando como siempre con él. Sin embargo, también era el único que conocía el verdadero motivo de porqué quiso marcharse sin dar explicaciones.

"Debes confiar en ellos, Tony." Le había dicho un montón de veces el médico cuando se quedaban solos y el chiquillo descargaba su frustración con gruñidos y malas palabras en contra del resto. Tony asentía después de unos momentos de meditar la idea, en un modo de darle la razón. Pero sucede de que él aún no se siente preparado para _eso_ ; todavía no está listo para ver la compasión y quizá decepción en los ojos de las personas que se han vuelto tan cercanas e importantes para su vida.

Bruce le ha jurado que ellos no harán ni dirán nada, que le apoyarán sin importar que. Pero aquello suena tan irreal, que Tony no puede dejarse llevar y caer de nuevo en la desilusión.

Otro suspiro sale de sus labios, aunque esta vez es por culpa de todos los sentimientos encontrados que tiene. Anthony no está acostumbrado a experimentar tantas emociones contradictorias y, lo peor, es que no sabe cómo rayos actuar ante ellas.

Solo espera que, en un futuro, no vaya a joder todas las cosas como siempre lo ha hecho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando ambos llegan a Bardwell, el circo ya estaba instalado. La carpa principal se alzaba imponente ante sus ojos y los banderines se movían de un lugar a otro a causa de la inusual ventolera que se había levantado.

Tony se bajó a duras penas de la camioneta con la cabeza punzándole. Se obligó a sí mismo a arrastrar sus pies por el suelo hasta el remolque, en donde abrió la puerta y se metió sin esperar ninguna orden. Visión le observó en silencio hasta que la puerta se cerró y, recién ahí, se dio la libertad de poder lanzar un suspiro con el aire que llevaba conteniendo hacía unos buenos minutos.

El chiquillo ha estado con un humor de mierda en los últimos días y, sinceramente, a su compañero no le está quedando mucha paciencia.

Visión sabe que Aldair tiene sus propios demonios que lo han llevado a actuar de diferentes maneras a lo largo de estos meses. Pero lo que él no puede comprender, es porque se esmera en esconderlos. Él entiende que, en ciertas ocasiones, las personas solemos guardarnos nuestros problemas para no amargar al resto. Sin embargo, también sabe que desahogarse de vez en vez con los demás es bueno y hace que el peso de los problemas sea un poco más llevadero.

Pero su compañero ni siquiera hace eso; Aldair suele perderse de forma seguida en sus pensamientos y en varias ocasiones lo ha escuchado despertar asustado en medio de la noche, acompañado de angustiosos sollozos. Visión ha querido preguntarle un montón de veces que le pasa, pero Wanda, a quien le confiaba todas sus inquietudes, le había aconsejado cada vez que dejara fluir las cosas; que el muchacho ya les tomaría confianza y, una vez que se sintiera preparado, les contaría todo.

Y a pesar de que ella tuviera un poquito de razón, Visión no puede evitar preocuparse.

Es por eso que lo sigue a todos lados, aunque sabe cuánto le molesta al joven; quiere hacerle ver que allí, todos son su familia y que puede contar con ellos para lo que sea; Visión quiere demostrarle que no importa quién haya sido antes o quien será en un futuro porque para ellos, Aldair es alguien que llegó a sus vidas y que deben proteger a toda costa. Y, por sobre todo, quiere mostrarle cuanto pueden llegar a amarle sin ninguna obligación de por medio.

Vuelve a suspirar y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Wanda ya debe estar dormida y se le hace un poco inoportuno ir a buscarle para desearle buenas noches. Además, Pietro podría molestarse y él no tiene muchos ánimos de comenzar una discusión contra el mellizo de la chica; suficiente tiene con su propio amigo.

La luna ya está en lo alto cuando él decide meterse a la caravana para descansar, con la imagen de un dormido Aldair dándole la bienvenida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A Tony le despierta la mañana siguiente el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre las latas del remolque y el viento corriendo a más no dar.

Él se apretuja a sí mismo contra las sábanas al instante en que nota la temperatura más baja de lo normal. Siente a Visión levantarse y una pereza le azota de lleno en el cuerpo; escucha como el hombre se mete a la cocina y pone agua en la tetera, acompañado del sonido de los estantes abriéndose para sacar quien-sabe-que-cosa de ellos.

Todo está tan tranquilo que Tony inevitablemente vuelve a adormilarse. Cierra sus ojos de forma inconsciente y se acomoda mejor contra el sillón-cama en el que está. Visión continúa afanando en la cocina y él no toma mucho en cuenta el insistente ruido que emite su compañero un poco más allá.

Al fin está quedándose dormido -de nuevo- cuando un chirrido ensordecedor le despierta por completo. Asustado de que algo le haya pasado a Visión, se levanta de su improvisada cama y aparta las frazadas de su cuerpo lo más rápido que puede.

El rubio lanza una maldición al aire y Tony, recién ahí, se da cuenta de los grandes goterones que caen en la mesa que tienen para comer. Mira hacia el techo y ve como una mancha negra parece expandirse cada vez más a lo largo de la caravana.

"¿Y eso?" Pregunta el muchacho con sorpresa, señalando el gran manchón. Visión sale de forma apresurada de la cocina sin responderle, y se mete en la que es su habitación para calzarse de forma rápida con sus botines.

El viento frío y la humedad se cuelan por la puerta cuando el hombre la abre para salir a la intemperie. Tony tiembla al sentir como el calorcillo que luchaba por mantenerse en el sitio se extingue, pero se hace el fuerte y se pone de forma rápida sus zapatillas para acompañar a su amigo.

Afuera, la lluvia no tiene misericordia con ellos. Las gotitas caen de forma tortuosa sobre sus brazos desnudos y el pelo comienza a pegársele en el rostro, haciendo que sea más difícil el ver. El muchacho, a duras penas, se quita los mechones de los ojos y pasea su mirada por el lugar hasta dar con Visión tratando de levantar un latón.

"¡Vis!" Grita Tony, en un intento inútil por tener su atención.

Sus zapatillas terminan por embarrarse por completo al momento de que llega al lado del trapecista y comienza a ayudarle a mover el pesado metal. Entre ambos, logran jalarlo unos pocos centímetros antes de que Steve aparezca entre las caravanas con una chaqueta a medio poner y se les una con preocupación.

"¿Qué pasó?" Pregunta el recién llegado, una vez que dejan el escombro en un lugar que no estorbe mucho. Ellos terminan por refugiarse debajo de un plástico para que la lluvia no les pegue tan fuerte. Sin embargo, no parece servir de nada.

Visión aprieta los dientes antes de responder. "Es el techo de mi caravana; ¿recuerdas que hace tiempo te dije que algunos latones estaban sueltos? Pues bien, aquí tienes la prueba." Dice con el enojo colándose entre las palabras.

El ambiente se torna un poco pesado luego de la aclaración, y Tony se pasa sus manos por la cara para secarse un poco el agua. "Saben, no es porque quiera interrumpir su maravillosa disputa, pero está lloviendo como la mierda y por mi parte, no tengo muchas ganas de resfriarme. Si quieren, pueden meterse al remolque y continuar hablando allí, y si no, pues ahí ustedes." Les regaña un poquitín molesto. Ambos le miran entre confundidos y divertidos cuando Tony les corre para pasar por entremedio y caminar a paso apresurado hasta la caravana.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Visión y Steve lo acompañen. Tony les observa sacarse la ropa mojada y, mientras niega con su cabeza, se mete a la cocina para sacar algunas ollas y así poder contener un poco el agua que parecía querer inundar el sitio.

Son cinco cacerolas en total, ubicadas en diversos sectores de la instancia. Steve está secándose el cabello con una toalla que le facilitó Visión cuando Anthony coloca la última y se sienta a su lado, lanzando un pequeño gemidito de cansancio.

"Estás mojado, ve a cambiarte." Demanda Rogers, una vez que su brazo desnudo hace contacto con la camiseta de Tony. Él sonríe divertido.

"Algo me dice que no estaría así si le hubieras hecho caso a Visión cuando te dijo sobre el techo."

"No he tenido tiempo de arreglar nada ¿sabes? No es como si yo estuviera jugueteando todo el día. También tengo que hacer mis cosas y créeme que no me toman tan poco tiempo como todos piensan por aquí."

"¿Y has pensado que-?"

"Bien, basta." Reprende Visión apareciendo por la puerta del baño, con ropa seca para el chico. "Ve a cambiarte y deja de molestar al Capitán." El rubio parece atragantarse con la pequeña carcajada que nace en su garganta al ver el puchero que comienza a asomarse por los labios de Tony, ante la regañada de su amigo. El muchacho siente que sus mejillas quieren colorearse, pero se obliga a mantenerse con la vergüenza oculta y la sangre circulando por todo el cuerpo, y no solo en el rostro.

"Esto es traición y que sepas que me vengare." Anuncia Stark, tomando la ropa que su amigo extendía frente a sus ojos. Visión niega con la cabeza al sentir el pequeño empujoncito de broma que le manda Aldair cuando pasa por su lado. Inevitablemente, el mayor termina pensando en lo inmaduro que puede llegar a ser el adolescente.

Las gotas cayendo sobre las ollas rompen el silencio que se ha impuesto en el lugar. Steve está tratando de buscar una solución rápida al problema que se les ha presentado y Visión le espera entre ansioso y molesto.

"Lo único que se me ocurre, es que se queden a dormir con los demás mientras arreglamos tu techo." Expone Steve, levantando su mirada del suelo de una vez por todas.

El otro rubio, arquea una ceja.

"¿Estás seguro de eso? Sabes que a algunos les molesta compartir los remolques…"

"Pero eso es porque ellos están muy apretados." Steve calla por un momento antes de continuar. "Yo podría alojar a uno de los dos, mientras sea temporal no me molestaría…"

"Y creo que Wanda también nos ayudaría; ella, al igual que usted, tiene bastante espacio en su caravana y siempre la he escuchado decir que no le incomodaría compartir con alguien más."

"Bien, ahora el tema es-."

"Ya estoy como nuevo." Les corta Tony, apareciendo por el pasillo. Da pequeños brinquitos para evitar uno de los cazos que está casi desbordándose por el agua que contiene, y sin importarle mucho, se va al sillón para desplomarse junto a Steve. "Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?" Pregunta, señalando con su cabeza los improvisados recipientes.

"Uno de nosotros tendrá que quedarse con Wanda y el otro con Steve." Contesta Visión. Tony deja de removerse como un pez fuera del agua en el sofá, para mirarle con la duda plasmada en el rostro.

"¿Y por qué?"

"Porque no se nos ocurrió nada más, Al. Si nos quedamos aquí, es posible que pesquemos un resfriado y te juro que no te gustaría estar enfermo en el circo. Lo mejor es que nos mudemos con los demás hasta que podamos arreglar nuestra caravana o, por lo menos, hasta que la lluvia pare y no esté tan húmedo por aquí." Tony asiente, no del todo seguro, y esa fue señal suficiente para que Visión se levantara de la silla en la que estaba. "Ahora tenemos que elegir quien se irá con Wanda y-."

"Pido a Steve." Chilla de forma inmediata el castaño. A su lado, el Capitán le mira con sorpresa y nerviosismo.

"Si quieres, puedes ir con Wanda… Quizá estarías más cómodo con ella." Propone su compañero. Él niega con la cabeza.

"Nah. Sé que me llevo excelente con Wanda y Pietro, pero siento que me hace falta tener más conexión con el Cap. Digo, ambos somos parte del mismo acto y, a pesar de que él me ayude con mis tareas diarias y entrenemos juntos, nuestras conversaciones se basan solamente en peleas e insultos." Rogers abre la boca para replicar sobre lo último, pero Tony le detiene en breve. "Oh rubiales, sé lo que dirás y no te preocupes, entiendo totalmente tu punto de vista. Pero hay que comenzar a ser sinceros; yo te odio, tú me odias, nos odiamos… Y creo que ya es hora de poner un alto a esto."

Steve enarca una ceja confundido y Tony le guiñe el ojo. Las palabras hacen eco en su mente y él comienza a sentirse un poco triste, porque hasta lo que sabía, ambos estaban llevándose de maravilla.

Pero al parecer se equivocó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tony no puede evitar que un gemidito de sorpresa salga de sus labios cuando se mete a la caravana de Steve. La mochila que colgaba en su hombro termina tirada en alguna parte del living porque no puede evitar que la curiosidad y el deseo de explorar el sitio gane terreno en su estómago.

Así que decide dar una pequeña miradita para ver qué tan diferente es a lo que está acostumbrado, antes de que llegue su nuevo compañero-temporal.

Inevitablemente, lo primero que nota es que este remolque es un poco más espacioso que el de Visión. Steve no tiene una mesa en donde comer porque no parece ser necesaria, ya que su cocina es del tipo americano, y Tony piensa que el sofá, que está en solitario y alejado de los otros, es para rellenar el espacio vacío que ahí quedaba. Su habitación tiene una cama de dos plazas con un pequeño buro -que rebalsa en papeles- y una cómoda con un aspecto bastante antiguo. El baño, por lo que pudo apreciar, era lo único similar que allí había con la roulotte de Visión.

"Sacaré ese sillón de ahí para colocar un colchón por mientras." Exclama Steve, entrando de una vez. Tony acaba de curiosear justo a tiempo y le sonríe de forma nerviosa, acercándosele para recoger su morral. "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Familiarizándome con el lugar." Responde el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros. Steve asiente, sin creerle de todo, y ambos caminan hasta el sofá más grande para desplomarse sobre él.

Steve se pasa las manos por el rostro en un gesto de cansancio mientras que Tony solo se queda observando a la nada, ausente. La lluvia continúa cayendo y ellos siguen allí, uno al lado del otro sin hacer nada más que sentir el calor que el cuerpo contrario desprende. Rogers suelta un suspiro al cabo de unos buenos minutos de tranquilidad, y el muchacho se despabila justo a tiempo para mirar como el rubio se levanta y camina hasta el sillón solitario.

"Ven a ayudarme, Al… Tenemos que acomodar esto antes de la función." Pide el Capitán, tomando uno de los extremos del mueble.

Tony le asiente, y juntos comienzan a remodelar el sitio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pietro se recarga contra el umbral de la puerta y encorva una ceja frente a la escena que se presenta frente a sus ojos. Wanda, su pequeña e inocente hermana, aprieta con fuerza una camiseta que nunca antes había visto por allí, mientras que por el pasillo en donde estaban sus habitaciones, aparece un rubio secándose el cabello.

El muchacho aprieta los puños en advertencia y se mete apresurado a la caravana, cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Wanda pega un pequeño brinco por el sonido y voltea a verle, notando recién su presencia.

"No es lo que parece." Chilla la chiquilla casi de inmediato. Pero su hermano ni siquiera le escucha, porque en cuestión de segundos ya está enfrente de Visión, mandándole un buen empujón.

"Aléjate de ella." Demanda, iracundo. El aludido le mira sorprendido y Wanda no sabe dónde meterse a causa de la vergüenza.

"Pietro, en serio detente." Pide ella, tomando su brazo para jalarle y evitar que comience una pelea. El peliblanco gruñe en respuesta. "Visión vino porque a su caravana se le voló el techo y no tiene donde quedarse de momento. Steve me preguntó si podríamos alojarlo por unos días y pues, pensé que no sería un problema…"

Wanda nota a través del agarre que la tensión que inundaba el cuerpo de Pietro comienza a desaparecer poco a poco, al igual que la expresión de enojo. Deja pasar unos cuantos minutos más, antes de ir soltando lentamente su brazo hasta dejarlo completamente a la deriva.

Pietro, con la mente un poco más clara, logra soltar un pequeño suspiro mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello. "¿Y Aldair? ¿Dónde está?"

"Él se quedará con el Capitán." Interviene por primera vez Visión después de su prolongado mutismo. "Dijo que quería crear algunos lazos con Steve y no sé qué otras cosas, a las que, siéndote sincero, no les preste atención."

"O sea que se inventó una excusa de mierda para no venir con nosotros."

"Exactamente."

"Traición en su máxima expresión." Pietro exclama, colocándose una mano en el pecho en señal de dolor.

Wanda rueda los ojos ante lo llorón que sonó aquello y decide ir a preparar algo para tomar.

Algo le dice que se aproxima una buena charla que hará a su humor irse al mismo infierno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Natasha está con su mirada pérdida, observando la lluvia caer desde la comodidad de su sofá. Sus pies están envueltos en una mantita de polar negro que le brinda un poquito de calor en aquella inusual tarde de frío mientras que, entre sus piernas, sostiene una taza con café caliente.

La femenina suelta un pequeño suspiro y Bucky aparece desde la cocina con su propia taza en manos. Ambos habían decidido pasar la tarde juntos luego de que Natasha se viera obligada a cancelar el entrenamiento por culpa de la lluvia y cobardía de sus compañeros. Ella tuvo que morderse la lengua unas cien veces como mínimo para controlarse y no mandarles a la mierda, cuando uno a uno fueron apareciendo por su puerta con sus estúpidas excusas de que no podrían asistir.

Sin embargo, por más que le costara, reconoció que ensayar con el temporal encima no podría traer nada bueno. Así que decidió dejar las cosas por la paz y tomó, lo mejor que pudo, los pretextos de los mierderos (como resolvió llamar a sus amigos) y los mandó a descansar.

Natasha logra despabilarse un poco de su ensoñación autoimpuesta cuando su pareja le toma sus pies delicadamente y los levanta para poder sentarse a su lado.

"¿En qué piensas?" Le pregunta el hombre. Natasha le espera pacientemente a que se acomode y cuando él le asiente, ella coloca sus pies encima de sus piernas, volviendo a su posición original.

"En algunas cosas que me han estado dando vuelta en este último tiempo…"

"¿Qué cosas?" Vuelve a cuestionar James.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

"Más bien, es alguien…" Esclarece Natasha, dejando su taza en el suelo. "Bruce ha estado actuando de una forma extraña desde que… Ya sabes."

"¿Comenzamos a salir?" Romanoff no dice nada y Bucky se remueve incómodo en el asiento. "Natasha…"

"No, sé lo que me dirás y no." Ella suspira. "Dejaré que se le pase y ya, se acabó el problema. En un par de días todo volverá a ser como-."

"No." Dice el pelinegro, dejando ahora él su taza a un lado. Natasha siente un pequeño vacío en el estómago ante la negación, y al momento de que Bucky abre sus brazos en una invitación muda, ella no duda en lanzarse contra ellos. "Tú sabes que Bruce tiene un dolor aquí," Señala, tocándole delicadamente el pecho, por donde está el corazón. "y que ese, es el más difícil de superar."

Natasha siente como los ojos parecen inundárseles de agua, pero asiente, asumiéndolo de una vez por todas. James nota que ella aprieta su camiseta con sus puños y él la envuelve con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

"No te culpes, Natalia." Susurra Barnes con cariño. "Tú más que nadie, tienes derecho a ser feliz…Aunque eso pueda lastimar a alguien en el proceso."

Romanoff no dice nada, ni para afirmarle o negarle lo dicho. Sin embargo, Bucky sabe que ella está de acuerdo con él, cuando siente como su camiseta comienza a empaparse y los pequeñitos jadeos por aire, acaban con todo el silencio del lugar.


	17. Parte 16: Convivencia

_**N.A:**_ _Hello, It's me(?_

 _No me maten. Jesús, María y José, en serio siento demorarme tanto, pero fue algo inevitable*cries*. Estuve como dos semanas sin internet, y a pesar de que me compré un diccionario de sinónimos y antónimos (porque suelo confundirme con las palabras en algunas situaciones (?)) necesitaba el internet para buscar algunas cosillas y datos para desarrollar bien la historia. Sé que no es una excusa válida, pero también entre a clases hace como un mes y eso reduce considerablemente el tiempo para escribir._

 _Les ruego que me tengan paciencia con todo esto, porque ya estoy en las últimas de mi enseñanza escolar y la universidad ya me está golpeando la puerta (bueno, eso es exagerado, pero la presión está ahí, constante). SIN EMBARGO, les diré desde ya, que aunque pasen miiil años, y tenga que reencarnar, NO ABANDONARE ESTE FIC. Es mi meta personal bombones:c. So~ pueden estar tranquilxs por ese ladito._

 _Quiero agradecer a las personas que agregaron a favoritos y follow: **Kumiko Hatake Kh, Anonymous Eat Books, SuicideFreakWord, Trinityrope, Sweet crazy bitch, Andreeta Ag, Alice Reizner, Sakura nita y Tia Harribel Sama.** Que hoy sueñen con sus personajes favoritos volviéndose canon, y que, al despertar, esto se haga realidad. _

_También muchas gracias a quienes me comentaron y que me motivan a escribir las continuaciones con sus hermosas palabras: **Ambu780. Sofocles** (já, te pillé, cambiaste el nick), **Dayesly68, SuicideFreakWord, Chinita-sama, Andre, GeraldCullenBlack** **y** **Hana Usagi** (espero de corazón que tu bebé este mejor, nena!)._

 _Sin más, espero que disfruten el capítulo beteado por Chinita. Eres un solcito que ilumina mi horrografía._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por, sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas._

 _._

 _Respuesta a los Reviews Anónimos:_

 _Andre:_

 _Hola cosita hermosa.  
Jiji, perdón, me he demorado un montón en responderte... Pero como estas en anónimo, tengo que esperar hasta ahora para contestarte:c  
Muchas gracias por comentarme lindura. Me alegro muchoo que te guste como estoy llevando esto, porque a veces siento que me demoro demasiado en hacer que las cosas fluyan, pero es algo inevitable en mi... En lo personal, me gusta hacer que todo se tome su tiempecito para que así el sentimiento se sienta más real juju.  
Espero que tengas un buen mes y también un gran año.  
Nos leemos pronto y muchos saludos y besotes._

.

.

.

Parte 16: Convivencia.

.

Howard enarca una ceja en sorpresa mal disimulada cuando María toma entre sus manos su florero favorito y lo estrella contra el suelo. El agua y las flores que contenía terminan esparciéndose por toda la estancia, al igual que el ruido sordo del vidrio rompiéndose y repartiéndose por todo el lugar. El hombre parpadea de forma lenta, tratando de salir del asombro, mientras que María jadea, intentando regular su enojo.

Jarvis aparece desde la cocina con un paño entre las manos y la mirada inundada de preocupación. Howard voltea a verle instantáneamente al sentir sus pasos ligeros y le niega con la cabeza, indicándole así que se mantenga al margen de la discusión.

"¡No has hecho nada, Howard!" Grita su esposa y él traga en seco, sabiendo hacia donde se dirige la pelea. "¡Tony lleva dos meses desaparecido y no has hecho nada para encontrarle!"

El reproche llega de forma tan dura y violenta, que Howard no sabe qué contestar. Boquea como un pez fuera del agua tratando de excusarse e idear una respuesta coherente para evitar el altercado que parece llegar a la puerta de su hogar con más fuerza por cada momento que pasa. Sin embargo, a pesar del esfuerzo que ponga en la tarea, las palabras no parecen llegar a su mente y menos a su boca.

María continúa jadeando y mirándole con penetrante rencor; su cabello esta revuelto cual nido de pájaros y qué decir de las ojeras que se acentúan cada vez más en su bello rostro maduro. Howard, mudo y dudoso, intenta acercarse, pero la mujer retrocede.

"María, por favor déjame-"

"No," Ella dice, moviendo su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones y pasándose una de sus manos por las hebras desordenadas. "No quiero más explicaciones ni promesas vacías. Quiero devuelta a mi hijo."

Las pisadas de Jarvis, desapareciendo por donde vino para darles un poco más de privacidad, fueron lo único que se logró escuchar por los siguientes segundos en lo que el ambiente se tornaba tenso y silencioso.

María no merma su enojo ni siquiera cuando Howard desiste de tocarle, y se desploma en uno de los sillones individuales con la expresión derrotada y adolorida. Por un minuto, se siente como una maldita perra por culpar a su esposo de todo lo que está pasando en sus vidas. Y es más que nada, porque ella es consciente de que Howard ha hecho todo lo que está al alcance de sus manos para tener, aunque sea, una pista sobre el paradero de Anthony y poder así continuar con la ilusión de encontrarle.

Pero sus esfuerzos no han servido de nada.

Porque por cada día que pasa y Tony no aparece, María siente como la pequeña esperanza que guardaba entre sus manos comienza a desvanecerse, al igual que su cordura.

Ella necesita recriminar a Howard sobre _esto_ , porque es la única forma de que sus propios demonios y remordimientos mengüen un poco. Porque María ya no puede soportar el que su propia mente la condene de forma tan severa y poco amistosa, culpándola por todo lo que le ha pasado a su retoño; ya no puede siquiera mirarse al espejo sin sentir asco y apatía por el reflejo que el vidrio le da, y mucho menos puede dormir por las noches sin que en sus sueños la imagen de Tony siendo torturado por seres sin rostro, y suplicando por piedad y ayuda aparezca, haciéndola desvelarse hasta el nuevo día.

María ya no puede vivir en paz hasta que Anthony este a su lado.

"Ya no puedo hacer más." Manifiesta su esposo, masajeándose lentamente los ojos. "Fury me amenazó con cerrar el caso si llegaba a entrometerme de nuevo; dice que el haber anunciado la desaparición de Tony en los periódicos puede que haya alertado a quienes lo tienen y se oculten aún más de lo que ya están."

"¿Entonces planeas quedarte aquí sin hacer nada?"

"María. Ya. No. Puedo. Hacer. Más." Repite el hombre y a ella se le encrespan los pelos del cuerpo en rabia ante el tono que utilizó su marido.

Ellos parecen querer matarse con las miradas cuando el silencio se vuelve a hacer presente, y ambos se ven en la obligación de conectar sus ojos para ver quién es el que tiene la razón en esta pelea.

María ve en los desaliñados ojos cafés de Howard como el cansancio y la desesperación están ganando cada vez más terreno. Y él, en ella, ve la desilusión y desesperanza esparciéndose con fuerza por cada rincón de sus orbes negros que antes solía adorar.

Entonces, un nudo se les atora en el estómago cuando ven que, en la mirada del otro, falta algo. Algo que es muy importante y que, al parecer, ellos dejaron de sentir en el minuto que toda esta pesadilla comenzó.

Y ese algo, era la pequeña chispita de amor que siempre solían encontrar en los ojos de su pareja.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cerca de tres días pasan desde que Tony se muda con Steve, y en los que la lluvia no paró de caer sobre el pueblo de Bardwell.

Tony, desde la improvisada cama que había hecho junto a Steve en la sala de estar, observa como el cielo está repleto de grandes nubes grises y melancólicas que seguían descargándose con furia, mientras espera a que su compañero vuelva de discutir unos asuntos con T'challa para empezar a preparar el almuerzo de una buena vez.

El temporal inusual que había caído en el poblado, ocasionó que el circo tuviera que cancelar sus funciones hasta que el diluvio amenguara un poco, o por lo menos, hasta que no corrieran el riesgo de que la carpa principal se transformara en un pantano de barro.

Steve era quien había tenido la tarea más difícil junto al resto de los hombres del circo. Para que las carpas no se inundaran y las caravanas no se enterraran en el lodo, ellos tuvieron que tomar una pala y comenzar a crear pequeños surcos en los alrededores que sirvieron como pequeños caminos para los grandes goterones que caían. Todos habían terminado completamente empapados y embarrados, pero con la ligera satisfacción de que a la noche no tendrían que preocuparse por un posible aluvión en sus viviendas.

Sin embargo, Tony había visto de primera mano que Steve continuaba afanando de aquí para allá, a pesar de que sus amigos le hubieran dicho un montón de veces que no podía pelear contra el clima. Con las funciones canceladas y la paga de los circenses demasiado cerca, Steve había estado un poco ansioso a que todo este tema parara y comenzaran de una buena vez con la recaudación de fondos. No es que lo hiciera de avaro o ambicioso, pero lo cierto es que necesitan el dinero con más urgencia que otras veces, sobre todo ahora que la caravana de Visión estaba descompuesta y, posiblemente, tendrían que comprar una nueva.

Había una regla dentro del circo que Steve le había hecho saber a Tony en la segunda noche que tuvieron que compartir, y era de que, si una roulotte llegaba a estropearse, tendrían que reponerla a como dé lugar. Los remolques tenían la tendencia de durar una gran cantidad de años y, en caso de que alguno llegara a averiarse, era porque ya había cumplido con su propósito. T'challa los solía vender en alguna chatarrería clandestina que pagara bien por ellos y con el dinero, adquirían uno nuevo casi con las mismas características que el anterior.

Así que sip, Tony se enteró esa misma noche que la pequeña casita que lo había recibido cuando estuvo en sus peores momentos, sería vendida como una pequeña chatarra inservible.

El chiquillo se había sentido bastante estúpido por deprimirse por algo así, pero había sido algo inevitable si ya le había tomado un poco de cariño a ese montón de latón viejo que le acobijó y protegió durante esos dos meses. Por un breve instante, quiso decir que él podría comprarla y repararla en caso de que hiciera falta para que no lo desmantelaran tan cruelmente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, cayó en cuenta de algo que aún no parecía querer asumir; él ya no tenía dinero ni la jugosa fortuna que siempre estaba a su espalda en caso de necesitarla y que solía presumir en antaño.

Él ya no era Anthony Stark.

Por lo tanto, solo se limitó a callar y asentir quedito, terminando de tomar su amado café. Steve había suspirado en resignación ante el estrés que estaba colocándose lentamente sobre sus hombros, y al ver que el castaño no parecía querer seguir hablando sobre la cuestión, decidió zanjar el asunto sin más.

Ahora, con la lluvia sonando de fondo y sin nada más que hacer, Tony volvió a sacar el tema en su mente. Si la caravana iba a ser vendida y tendrían que comprar otra, ¿cuánto tiempo más se debería de quedar con Rogers?

No obstante, no pudo ni siquiera responderse o formularse una idea para sí mismo, porque el susodicho apareció por la puerta del remolque con su casaca estilando. Tony, cubierto hasta la cintura con el cobertor que le fue entregado – y que, por cierto, era bastante calentito y cómodo-, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle los brazos y el espinazo cuando Steve se despojó de sus botas embarradas y calcetines humedecidos.

"¿Está lloviendo muy fuerte?" Indaga el castaño mientras Steve pasa de largo hasta su habitación para coger una toalla y un cambio de ropa.

"Algo." Contesta desde la distancia y un silencio lo acompaña.

La convivencia entre ambos- hasta el momento- había ido bastante bien; no tenían grandes peleas y parecían complementarse de una forma medianamente aceptable en los quehaceres diarios.

Y Tony, lo único que pedía, es que continuara así hasta el fin de los tiempos, aunque sólo se lastimara en el proceso.

Sus sentimientos por Steve parecían ir en aumento por cada momento que pasaban juntos, independiente de que fuera bueno o malo. Él ya no sabía qué rayos hacer con la sangre que se le acumulaba en las mejillas cada vez que Steve pasaba por su lado y le revolvía el cabello para molestarle, o con las hormigas que le corrían como condenadas por todo el cuerpo cuando el rubio le sonreía después de cada función, felicitándole así por lo maravilloso que lo había hecho junto a _Lancelot_. Y mucho menos sabía cómo actuar al momento de que ambos se quedaban solos, uno al lado del otro y con sus respiraciones como único sonido de fondo.

A Tony todo esto le encanta, pero a la vez le aterra. Porque no sabe cuánto tiempo podrá aguantar sin que sus sentimientos estallen y que el corazón se le salga del pecho por todo el cariño que, incontrolablemente, siente hacia el rubio.

"¿Qué quieres para comer?" Steve pregunta, ahora dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con una camiseta seca y ánimo renovado.

Tony pega un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa cuando lo ve aparecer y suelta un suspirillo antes de responder.

"Cualquier cosa está bien para mí." Dice, levantándose de la cama y encaminándose en la misma dirección que su compañero para ayudarle.

Desde que pasó el asunto del arroz en Allentown y comenzaron a compartir techo, Steve tomó la sabia decisión de que él estaría a cargo de preparar todas las comidas del hogar mientras que el muchacho sería el responsable de la limpieza. Tony había reclamado en un principio de que él tendría la peor parte del trabajo dentro de la caravana, pero después de una pequeña disputa -en donde Steve estuvo dando por cerca de cinco minutos unos buenos argumentos de por qué las cosas debían de ser así-, fue que Stark decidió dejar las cosas por la paz y se resignó a ser una ama de casa.

Sin embargo, ese día Tony tenía la mayor parte de sus tareas hechas desde muy temprano por culpa de la inusual pesadilla que lo levantó antes del alba y que le imposibilitó volver a dormirse.

Pues tal parece que Obadiah nunca le dejaría tranquilo, incluso estando muerto.

Así que, como no tenía nada que hacer, se dispuso de ayudar a Steve con la comida y quizás intentar aprender algo sobre la gastronomía tan rica del Capitán.

Algo bastante sencillo, si se lo llegaban a preguntar.

Pero cuando por tercera vez le pasa el comino en vez del orégano al rubio y se gana otro gruñido de exasperación, termina por descubrir que realmente la cocina no es lo suyo.

"Creo que es mejor que me vaya por allá."

"Sí, es lo mejor."

Con la cabeza gacha y murmurando cosas inentendibles, Tony sale de la habitación para irse a su cama y desplomarse allí con la idea de descansar un rato hasta que Steve le llame a comer. Se tapa con las mantas hasta los hombros y, realmente, parece que el tiempo deja de fluir mientras se dedica a mirar el techo de la caravana, sintiendo como lentamente el sueño ganaba terreno y sus párpados se volvían cada vez más pesados.

' _Cinco minutos no son nada_ ,' piensa, entrecerrando tranquilamente los ojos.

Tony cae casi inmediatamente ante los brazos de Morfeo luego de que se pasara unos buenos segundos buscando una mejor posición sobre el colchón. Y al parecer, ni siquiera se llega a enterar de que Steve salió cerca de cinco minutos después, ni de que el rubio se quedó mirándole dormir hasta que sus piernas se quejaron entumecidas por la incómoda posición en la que estaba, trayéndole a la realidad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Lancelot_ alza una de sus orejas en curiosidad malhumorada, cuando el relinchido entusiasta de _Ohio_ resuena como un eco por toda la carpa, y el típico olor a café y chocolate llega a su nariz.

Tony aparece desde el exterior con una chaqueta negra -posiblemente robada de Steve- y el agua empapándole los cabellos. _Lancelot_ observa de reojo como el muchacho saluda a todos los animales y se limita a gruñirle en molestia cuando él se acerca a dejarle la comida, obteniendo como respuesta un suspiro que pareció ser de resignación.

Desde que Tony había regresado al circo en Hopkinsville, la pantera comenzó a tomar una actitud bastante distante de su domador, sorprendiendo de cierta manera a quienes habían visto de primera mano el inusual enlace que habían establecido entre ambos. Wanda, que fue la primera en notar lo tensa que estaban las cosas entre ellos, comentó divertida de que quizá _Lancelot_ estaba enojado con él porque había intentado abandonarlo.

Pero en cierto modo, Tony tuvo que admitir que la idea de la chica no era tan descabellada como ella lo había hecho parecer. Y terminó por confirmarla cuando hace unos cuantos días atrás había intentado hablarle a través de su extraña conexión mental y el animal se rehusó a responderle.

Sin embargo, hoy estaba dispuesto a que _eso_ cambiara.

Con el ceño fruncido y destilando una valentía propia de él, Tony abrió la jaula de la pantera con fuerza y, a pesar de que _Lancelot_ se levantara a la defensiva y le enseñara los colmillos para asustarle, el castaño no se dejó intimidar al meterse dentro ni detuvo su pequeña caminata con la que buscaba acortar la distancia entre ambos.

"Ven aquí, Lancie, no me gusta que estés enojado conmigo." Dice el chico con voz pasiva, acercándose cada vez más. El animal continúa mostrando los caninos y asechándole, pero Stark se hace el desentendido. "Deja de ser tan orgulloso, por favor. ¿Sabes cuánto te he extrañado? Steve no ha-."

Pero Tony no logra terminar la oración.

Todo pasa de forma tan rápida, que el castaño no logra asimilar lo que pasa hasta que su cabeza rebota contra el suelo y encima suyo, unos ojos dorados lo miran con un profundo odio.

" _¡Ibas a abandonarme!_ " Grita el animal a través del lazo, haciendo temblar por un momento a Tony. " _Te pedí que te quedaras, e incluso llegué a rogarte. Pero aun así no lo hiciste, Stark, ni una mirada me diste."_ Le acusa con furia.

Las patas delanteras de _Lancelot_ se entierran con fuerza sobre sus pectorales, sin llegar a lastimarle, y el aliento caliente de la pantera choca contra su rostro. Tony olvida cómo respirar por un momento, con su cuerpo volviéndose una masa inamovible e inútil que se niega a responderle como corresponde.

Por primera vez, desde que conoce al animal, siente la adrenalina del terror recorrerle como lava por la sangre ante lo que _Lancelot_ puede llegar a hacerle. No puede moverse ni gritar por ayuda porque lo más probable es que nadie le escuche. O en el peor de los casos, ni siquiera alcance a mover la boca antes de que la pantera ataque.

Pero, por algo bastante extraño, a Tony lo que realmente le pone mal y enfermo, es la creciente desconfianza que está alojándose cada vez con más fuerza en su pecho, siendo _Lancelot_ el principal protagonista.

" _Lo sient-"_

" _No, Anthony, no te atrevas a decirlo,"_ advierte esa voz grave en su mente, acompañada de un pequeño rugido que se atora en la garganta del animal. " _porque ambos sabemos que tú no lamentas nada de esto. No lamentas dejar a alguien que te ama atrás porque eres un cobarde, y lo único que te puedes permitir en toda tu jodida vida es correr siempre de los problemas_."

Dicho esto, _Lancelot_ lanza un último gruñido de enojo, terminando así con la pequeña conversación y saliéndose de encima del muchacho.

Tony se queda unos pocos minutos más allí, tirado en el piso de la jaula con la paja enterrándose en su espalda y el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho. _Lancelot_ se echa en el rincón más alejado que la pequeña guarida le ofrece y ni siquiera le dedica una mirada cuando él sale de ahí con pasos titubeantes y desanimados.

 _Ohio_ vuelve a llamarle entusiasta para que le acaricie, pero Tony, por primera vez desde que los tiene a cargo, no se le acerca y sigue de largo hasta salir por completo de la casa de fieras.

Cuando el olor característico del adolescente ya no llega a su nariz y no escucha sus ligeros pasos, _Lancelot_ se permite bajar sus orejas y encogerse sobre sí mismo como una pequeña bolita de pelo negro, arrepintiéndose un poco por lo que dijo.

Sin embargo, intenta reconfortarse así mismo diciéndose que esta es la única forma de escarmentar a Tony y demostrarle que huir de las cosas nunca tiene buenos resultados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la tarde siguiente de que Tony tuviera su pequeña 'conversación' con _Lancelot_ – y de su nefasto resultado-, la lluvia decidió detenerse y el sol apareció por el cielo después de casi cuatro días de ausencia.

Steve se había puesto como un niño pequeño al que dejan salir después de un mes de castigo cuando la llovizna al fin dejo de caer y los primeros rayitos de luz se asomaban tímidamente entre las nubes, que lentamente empezaban a desaparecer.

Tony, por otro lado, se había quedado en cama todo el día, tapado hasta la cabeza y sin ánimos de querer sociabilizar con alguien. Steve había intentado animarle durante toda la mañana con cualquier cosa que tuviera a su alcance, pero Tony, _realmente_ , no quería nada con nadie. Ni siquiera con él.

Así que Steve ya no sabía que podía hacer. El día estaba tan hermoso que le parecía un crimen federal el que su compañero estuviera con un ánimo tan triste y desganado.

"¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vaya por Bruce?" Pregunta por tercera vez el rubio en menos de quince minutos. Tony, en su pequeña guarida de mantas, se remueve asomando a penas su cabeza para negarle y volver a cubrirse. Steve ahoga un gemido. "Aldair, ¿qué pasa?"

"Solo no quiero hablar, Cap." Contesta él, bajito. Rogers enarca una ceja.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso algui-"

"¡Steve, T'challa necesita hablar contigo!"

El grito de Natasha se escucha claro y conciso a través de las débiles paredes del remolque. Tony percibe que Steve -soltando un suspiro de preocupación- se levanta del sillón en el que estaba, encaminándose hasta la puerta de la caravana con las pisadas resonando por toda la instancia. Luego la puerta se abre y cierra, y todo se sume en un tormentoso silencio.

Tony intenta no pensar mucho sobre lo que pasó ayer y como se siente respecto a eso. No quiere pensar mucho en que tanta razón tiene la pantera sobre todo esto. Sin embargo, la mente es algo traicionera (en especial la suya), y la voz de _Lancelot_ con su feroz reproche aparecen después de cinco minutos de que Steve se marchara. Entonces la imagen de Obadiah violándolo en esa puta noche de septiembre de hace casi cuatro años atrás aparece también, con el maldito ataque de pánico que le corta la respiración y le entumece las piernas.

 _Lancelot_ riéndose burlesco enfrente suyo es lo único que puede imaginarse después de estar casi cinco minutos temblando sobre su cama.


	18. Parte 17: Conexiones

_**N.A:**_ _Hi!  
Dicen que cada tres meses, aparece una Nymerhia con actualización. Cuenta la leyenda de que cuando esto ocurre, tienes que pedir un deseo; así que todos cierren sus ojitos, y pidan lo que han estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo._

 _Se me cae la cara de la vergüenza aparecerme como si nada por aquí y demás está el decir lo siento, pero en serio lo siento. Ya terminé mi periodo de clases y se vinieron mis vacaciones (las cuales terminan en una semana más), lo que me dio tiempito para terminar de escribir este capítulo, que a pesar de que sea tan cortito, explica algo que ya habían preguntado hace bastante tiempo y que al fin se me dio la situación para aclararlo. En caso de que no haya quedado claro (lo cual no me sorprendería, porque soy un asco explicando las cosas) pueden llegar a preguntarme en los comentarios y trataré de exponerlo mejor en las respuestas o en las notas de autor del próximo capítulo-que ya está en proceso-._

 _Como siempre, quiero agradecer a quienes dieron a favoritos y a seguir. Bienvenidos a la aventura que es MC y espero que les la actualización:_ _ **Yuu Scarlet, Hikari004, Mashimaro111, Potterfoy, SiriusGirl390, Antoflow15, HelenRiddleBlack, Kenia Michaelis, Aura Jackson Potter Di Angelo, AbandonatoSoul, Namushka the CrazyCat, Tomoe-99, Rin y yako, Self5, Naruko Ninja Z**_ _y_ _ **TylerJxseph.**_ _Un gran abrazo y un chocolate para cada uno *emoticheart*_

 _Y también, infinitos besos y abrazos a quienes me comentaron el capítulo anterior. ¡OMG! Casi alcanzamos los 100 Review;_ _ **Chinita**_ _(Te amo bb),_ _ **Kumiko Hatake Kh, SuicideFreakWord, Mia Riquelme, John Harry, Ambu780, Andre, Sofocles, Kakashi Mejias, Tomoe-99, YamiCHE**_ _y_ _ **Everlak.**_ _Estoy segurísima de que el cielo tiene lugares especiales para ustedes._

 _Well, muchas gracias por su paciencia, y espero que el capítulo les guste._

 _Nos leemos y un besote a la distancia._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por, sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas._

 _._

 _Respuesta a los Reviews Anónimos:_

 _ **John Harry:**_

 _Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien._

 _Ay Dios, no sabes cuánto me sonrojo cuando leo estas palabritas. Nunca creí que provocaría algo en las personas al actualizar *emitcsmile* y créeme que nunca, de verdad nunca abandonaré este fic.  
Juju, todo a su debido paso, todo a su debido paso. Por favor, tenme paciencia con todo este asuntico porque ahorita se viene lo bueno; tengo un montón de cosas preparadas para los próximos capítulos que quizá vayan a hacer saltar sus corazones.  
O quizá no xdxd.  
En fin, muchas gracias por comentarme, dulzura. No sabes lo contenta que me pone jiji._

 _Espero volver a leerte en un futuro, y un montón de besos a la distancia. Saludos._

 _ **Andre:**_

 _Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien._

 _Bueno lindura, que puedo decirte, todo review -a mi punto de vista- debe ser contestado, porque si aquella personita se tomó un tiempo para escribirte ¿por qué tú no puedes hacerlo para responderle? Más aún cuando esa personita ha dejado un comentario tan largo como el tuyo, jiji (así que mi respuesta quizá vaya a ser del mismo tamaño.)  
Ahora, muuuchas gracias *emoticheart* no sabía cómo iba a resultar el capítulo, porque me había tomado mucho tiempo en escribirlo y realmente, siento que me oxido cada vez que me demoro en actualizar. Pero si me dices que te agrada cada camino que va tomando esto, me haces sentir más que pagada. Y exactamente como dices, Howard y María tendrán un centenar de peleas *emoticsad*, aunque puede que todo vaya a solucionarse pronto o quizá no jiji. Y yup, Tony está teniendo todo más complicado que en un principio, sobre todo con lo de Obadiah. Ay dioh ni digas, porque Lancie si que está sufriendo… Pero no digo más porque sería Spoiler.  
Con lo de Fury, no creo hacerlo posible, ya que al ser un AU (Alternative Universe), estos dos no tienen conexión más allá de ser que Fury quien lo busca y Tony ser el desaparecido. Aunque si he leído varios Fics en donde esos dos tienen ese tipo de relación.  
Todos esos escenarios quizá pasen o quizá no, jiji, pero no te diré nada, porque en serio podría contar como Spoiler (como dije anteriormente) y créeme que no te gustará lo que tengo planeado. Es más, estoy segura de que la mayoría de los que leen este Fic, me odiaran al final (o quien sabe, alguien me apoye xdxd)  
En fin, muchas gracias por darte el tiempito de escribir y decirme estas bellas palabras. Créeme que me siento muy elogiada cada vez que me dicen que les gusta esta historia y que esperan actualización. Mi corazoncito se llena de alegría y amor *emoticheart*_

 _De nuevo muchas gracias por comentarme y espero que volvamos a leernos pronto. Saludos.  
_ _ **  
YamiCHE:**_

 _Hola ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien.  
¡OMG, ME ACUERDO DE TU NICK! Lamento un montón haberlo eliminado de ahí, pero AY ha tenido muchos problemas en el último tiempo y me sentía un poco insegura subiendo el Fanfic por esa página *emoticsad* pero, a fin de cuentas, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado hasta el punto de buscarlo por estos lares.  
Nena, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de buscarlo y comentarme. Nunca creí que alguien sería capaz de hacer eso jiji.  
Muchas gracias de nuevo por comentarme *emoticheart* y buscarlo jiji._

 _Espero que volvamos a leernos y saludos._

 _ **Evelark:**_

 _Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien._

 _Awww, muchas gracias por decirme esto; me pone recontenta leer que a muchas personitas les encanta este pequeño fic. Bombón, no te preocupes sobre que no vaya a continuarlo, porque te recontra juro que terminaré este Long-fic aunque la vida se me vaya en ello.  
Así que espero que me tengas paciencia (como dijo el buen Capitán xdxd) con todo este temita jiji.  
Muchas gracias por comentarme cosita hermosa *emoticheart* y espero volver a leerte. _

_Saludos y un montón de besos._

.

.

.

Parte 17: Conexiones.

.

"¿Eso es todo lo que te llevarás?"

"En realidad, esto es todo lo que tengo."

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca quiso acompañarme a las tiendas a comprar ropa."

"Porque tener tanta ropa no es necesario, Vis. Con lo que Peter me dio es más que suficiente."

Steve alza la ceja en incredulidad ante lo dicho por el castaño, pero no dice nada para contradecirle. Visión, en frente suyo, se limita a rodar los ojos por la respuesta de Tony mientras que éste, toma entre sus manos la pequeña y liviana caja de cartón que contiene todas sus pertenencias y se encamina hacia la salida de la roulotte.

"Volveré a ayudarte con los muebles y todo lo demás después de ir a dejar esto a mi nueva casa." Anuncia el castaño con sarcasmo, sin voltear a verlos.

Ambos rubios asienten al mismo tiempo y Tony no necesitó otra respuesta para desaparecer de allí en un pequeño trote que lo hizo perderse entre medio de las caravanas.

Steve niega con la cabeza cuando ya no lo ve cerca y Visión suelta un pequeño suspiro de derrota. Aldair es un chiquillo tan especial -pero no malo-, que les quita un poco de energía de sus viejos cuerpos cada vez que actúa de aquella forma tan poco habituada por esos sitios.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a guardar las cosas?" Steve pregunta y el otro rubio le sonríe en respuesta.

"Sería de gran ayuda."

Tal y como lo había predicho Steve, la caravana de Visión sería vendida en una chatarrería con la que T'challa había hecho contacto durante la mañana del viernes, justo antes de que mandara a Natasha por él. Sikeston, la siguiente ciudad que visitaría el circo, tenía una población bastante densa y diversa por lo que encontrar un lugar en donde vender ese montón de latón viejo, no había sido algo muy difícil. Pero lo que sí era complicado, tenía que ver con el quehacer de desamueblar todo lo que había en la vieja roulotte y volver a ponerlo en una nueva caravana que, para más remate, no tenían.

T'challa le había asegurado que intentaría comprar una lo antes posible. Sin embargo, con las lluvias y la cancelación de las funciones a lo largo de esa semana que estuvieron en Bardwell, Steve sabía que aquello tendría que postergarse quién sabe por cuánto tiempo más, considerando que la prioridad en ese mismo momento era tener que reunir el dinero para la paga que se aproximaba.

Así que, por el momento, lo único que les quedaba por hacer era tener que repartir las cosas entre los diferentes remolques del circo. Las pertenencias más preciadas para Visión irían a parar con él donde los mellizos Maximoff, mientras que las que no, estarían dispersas entre los demás circenses.

Si a Visión llegó a molestarle el que sus cosas se desperdigaran por las casas de personas con las que él no se sintiera confiado, no lo demostró y mucho menos se lo expuso a Steve, quien, por cierto, estaría eternamente agradecido por la gran disposición del trapecista.

"Iré a dejar esto con Wanda," manifiesta Visión, luego de que se levantara y estirara sus músculos para sacarlos de la inevitable tensión en la que se habían sumergido después de estar por casi media hora inclinado sobre sus piernas guardando las cosas en esas enormes cajas. "Son cosas delicadas, así que prefiero asegurarme de que lleguen bien. Puedes seguir guardando las cosas que Al dejó tiradas por ahí, después le pregunto si se las llevará o se van con las demás que no importan."

"Está bien." Apoya Steve. Visión hace un ademán con la cabeza y desaparece por la puerta, dejando al otro rubio en la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera en su ex-hogar.

Rogers se levanta del suelo y mira el sitio con ojo analítico. El remolque esta hecho un verdadero desastre y no tiene ni idea de cómo rayos van a ordenar todo eso antes de las doce del siguiente día.

Masajeándose con fuerza el cuello y dándose fuerzas internas, Steve decide que no vale la pena acongojarse por estas cosas; si les llegara a faltar tiempo, él está seguro de que podrían pedirle ayuda alguno de los chicos, quienes sin dudar les socorrerían.

No hay de que preocuparse si sus amigos están ahí para ellos.

Con ánimos renovados y la fuerza recorriéndole como sangre por las venas, el hombre va hacia la cocina por una nueva caja en la que comienza a meter todas las cosas que el joven castaño dejó dispersas a lo largo del living y que, al parecer, no eran de vitalidad por la forma en que fueron dejadas.

Un trío de calcetines huachos, una camiseta con cuatro arañones a lo largo del pecho (por la que, por cierto, tendría una larga conversación con su compañero sobre como aparecieron esas _marcas_ ahí), un par de boxers dejados a la deriva y un pantalón sucio con lo que parecía ser una mezcla de barro con paja a la altura del trasero fueron llenando poco a poco la caja de cartón. Steve sentía que su cara de hastío iba haciéndose cada vez más grande conforme pasaba el tiempo y encontraba más pertenencias privadas dejadas como si nada por ahí.

"Un verdadero desastre." Murmura el adulto al segundo en que se encuentra otro calcetín, pero que tiene un hoyito en el talón. Se queda por un minuto observándolo en absoluto silencio y un suspiro le nace desde el pecho. "Que los dioses me amparen de este muchacho."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sharon estaba en busca de su pareja cuando sin querer se topa con algo que la deja bastante curiosa y, para que negarlo, un poquito picada.

Aldair, el chico nuevo del circo, llevaba consigo una enorme caja de cartón y trataba de abrir inútilmente la puerta de la caravana de Steve. Él parecía estar bastante tranquilo intentando meterse, como si estuviera habituado a ello, y eso la hizo saltar en alerta.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Pregunta ella, acercándose a paso apresurado hacia el muchacho. Tony, que estaba tan sumido tratando de abrir la roulotte, brinca en sorpresa por la repentina voz de la femenina. Pero se recompone rápidamente cuando corre la caja a un lado y se topa de frente con la cara de una Sharon que intenta sonreírle.

Él trata de imitar su gesto, pero los celos que le producen la mujer solo ocasionan que haga una mueca algo extraña.

"¿Podrías abrirme la puerta, por favor? Esta cosa no pesa mucho, pero la verdad es que me cuesta un montón apañármelas con una sola mano."

"Oh claro, no te preocupes." Señala la rubia, y el adolescente se hace a un lado para darle el paso.

Sharon no forcejea mucho con la puerta y la abre en cuestión de segundos, con sus ojos mirando de soslayo al castaño que afirma con fuerza la caja entre sus manos. Tony le agradece en voz alta cuando al fin ve que el obstáculo ha desaparecido, y ella le resta importancia al asunto, apartándose para dejarle pasar a la caravana.

Tony se mueve con soltura dentro del lugar y a Sharon el bichito del curioseo le pica cada vez más fuerte.

"¿Steve te mandó a guardar esas cosas aquí?" Pregunta ella intentando sonar desinteresada. Tony se queda por un segundo parado en frente de la mesita de centro sin saber que responder a aquello.

¿Acaso Rogers no le había dicho nada a su pareja?

"¿Steve no te dijo nada?"

"¿Decirme que cosa?"

"Que de ahora en adelante viviré con él… O por lo menos hasta que le compren una nueva caravana a Visión y podamos mudarnos allí."

"Vaya, no me había dicho nada de eso." Exclama la rubia, un poco sorprendida por la noticia. Tony, desde el interior, se encoje de hombros y le resta importancia al tema.

"Quizá no es algo tan importante, nena. Me imagino que el Capitán te hubiera dicho en caso de que no fuera así."

Carter le asiente por inercia ante la afirmación del castaño, pero por dentro, ella sabe que no es así. Steve ha estado actuando algo extraño desde hace tiempo y ya no hablan como antes.

Su relación está debilitándose por cada minuto que pasa, y Sharon no sabe cómo demonios remediar aquello. ¿Será que el amor que ella tiene ya no es suficiente para ambos?

"Bien, creo que ya terminé aquí." Manifiesta el adolescente en un pequeño alarido, sacándola de ese extraño mundo en el que lentamente comenzaba a sumergirse. "Steve está ayudándonos a sacar las cosas de la caravana de Vis, ¿quieres que lo vaya a buscar para ti?"

"Oh no, no te preocupes. Después iré a hablar con él." Dice ella, con la voz sonándole un poquitín debilucha. El miedo de perder a su chico se ha implantado en su corazón y ya no sabe cómo quitárselo. "Dile de todos modos que estaba buscándolo, pero que no es algo tan urgente."

"Está bien, le diré." Sonríe él y ella se despide con su mano, emprendiéndose en una caminata algo apresurada hacia el sector de la carpa principal.

Sharon espera a que todas esas inquietudes que están alojándose cada vez con más fuerza en su cuerpo sólo sean temores pasajeros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, deja eso ahí que es mío."

Steve pega un pequeño brinco en su lugar y cierra con fuerza el libro que sostenía entre sus manos, para luego voltearse a mirar de forma culpable al recién llegado. Aldair, apoyado contra la puerta de la caravana, observa divertido como el Capitán lentamente comienza a sonrojarse ante la vergüenza de ser pillado cotilleando en las cosas que no le corresponden.

"Lo siento." Dice el hombre, dejando en la mesa de centro el motivo de su bochorno. Tony deja salir una pequeña sonrisilla de burla y niega con la cabeza, introduciéndose al lugar.

"Era broma Mr. six-packs, me da lo mismo si te pones a leerlo." Manifiesta el muchacho, lanzándole un pequeño guiño. Steve siente que los colores se le bajan un poco de la cara y se limita a rodar los ojos ante la palabrería del menor.

"Me pregunto de donde demonios sacas tantos apodos para todo."

"Bueno, ahora ya sabes que es lo que hago en mi tiempo libre."

Steve le gruñe en advertencia por la ironía de su respuesta y siente como se le encrespan los pelos de los brazos cuando Tony se encoge de hombros por su regaño, restándole importancia.

"Si crees que al hacer eso me asustas, estás bastante equivocado, bomboncito. Mi padre solía gruñirme mucho más fuerte que eso y créeme que nunca logró lo que quería conmigo." Asegura el castaño con soberbia. Steve suspira con resignación.

Si ni sus padres lograron controlarle, menos podrá hacerlo él, que ningún lazo más allá de lo laboral comparten.

Rogers sentencia por no seguir con el tema, y termina haciéndose a un lado del sillón para que Aldair pueda sentarse allí. El adolescente acepta la muda invitación del mayor y ambos terminan recargados contra el respaldo del mueble, uno al lado del otro, rozándose apenas el brazo.

"¿Te gustó lo que alcanzaste a leer?" Pregunta el muchacho señalando con la cabeza el libro olvidado. Steve mueve la suya en un pequeño asentimiento y él voltea a verle. "Es bastante interesante el tema que ahí hablan, ¿no crees?"

"¿Te refieres a las conexiones con animales?"

"Sí, a eso mismo." Contesta con energía. Ahora es Steve quien voltea a verle de forma curiosa al sentirlo levantarse para tomar el libro entre sus manos, con el entusiasmo brotándole de los poros. "Aquí habla mucho sobre los pueblos antiguos y cuenta un montón de historias de cómo los primeros hombres podían transformarse en animales -o viceversa- si así lo querían. ¿Y sabes por qué podían hacer eso? Era porque no había maldad en sus corazones. La Tierra estaba en equilibrio y no había diferencia entre las especies; todos importaban de igual manera y nadie abusaba de la debilidad del otro. Los animales y humanos se complementaban, consolaban y empatizaban con el alma del otro, al punto de llegar a ser uno.

—Sin embargo, todo eso cambió cuando el hombre comenzó a evolucionar en pensamiento y la oscuridad comenzó a alojarse en su alma. Ya no respetábamos al ciervo como hermano de vida, al águila como una guía ni al oso como símbolo de fortaleza; empezamos a cazarles por placer, matando a sus crías por ser pequeñas e indefensas, a sus líderes de manadas por demostrarnos ser más fuertes que nosotros y a destruir todo aquello que amaban, dejando a un lado toda la compasión que sentíamos unos por los otros.

—Ellos (los animales) se sintieron profundamente traicionados y decepcionados de nosotros, porque éramos sus compañeros, sus almas gemelas y de quienes aprenderían un centenar de cosas. Pero ya sabes que sucedió todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban. Así que, supuestamente, ellos lentamente dejaron de comunicarse con nosotros; eliminando de esa forma todo rastro de unión entre las especies. Dejamos de escucharlos, de sentir su dolor, perdimos la capacidad de tener la empatía por otro ser vivo que no seamos nosotros mismos y, por esto, perdimos una parte de nuestra alma, esa que está conectada con lo más puro que representan los animales…

—Pero este libro dice que no todos los humanos perdimos esa conexión. Dice que hay animales que pueden ver más allá de las apariencias que tenemos, que pueden percibir lo que otros no sienten y deciden comunicarse con estas personas para hacerles ver que no están solas en sus penurias, que tienen un lomo en donde descargarse y un alma que compartirá la carga que tienen en el cuerpo, por más doloroso que sea.

Steve observa curioso el cómo Aldair parlotea sin parar sobre ese extraño libro de portada verde. En los dos meses en que el chiquillo ha estado con ellos, contadas con los dedos de las manos han sido las veces que le ha visto con ese brillo particular de emoción que le ilumina la cara en esos instantes, al hablar de algo que realmente le interesa.

E, inevitablemente, el rubio termina pensando en lo hermoso que se ve Aldair con esos ojos llenos de felicidad y entusiasmo. Nada que ver con los ojos apagados y tristes que usualmente lo acompañan.

"Deberías sonreír más de esa forma, Al." Interrumpe el monólogo del castaño casi sin darse cuenta. Tony para un momento de hablar para enarcar una ceja y mirarle extrañado, exigiendo una respuesta. "Tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de algo que te gusta o agrada y, siéndote sincero, me gustas cuando te veo así. Siento que el estar aquí, con nosotros, te está ayudando a recuperarte de algo que no nos has querido decir y que, al parecer, te ha dañado mucho. Pero no te preocupes por eso, no tienes que sentirte obligado a contarnos y solo disfruta de lo que ya eres parte."

Stark se queda con la boca seca por la confesión del mayor sin saber que responder. Steve termina de hablar con una hermosa sonrisa adornándole el rostro, que logra pararle el corazón y volverle gelatina las piernas. Y entonces, él se da el tiempo de agradecer infinitamente a los Dioses el estar sentado, porque no está seguro de que las piernas puedan sostenerle como corresponde.

"Tendré eso en cuenta, entonces." Susurra Tony débilmente, sin apartar la vista de los ojos azules del contrario. Steve asiente feliz y le revuelve el cabello en una suave caricia, que hace temblar de forma imperceptible al muchacho.

"Me alegra que lo consideres." Asegura Rogers, y todo se sume en un silencio tranquilo.

Steve no aparta la mano de los cabellos de Tony y extrañamente ambos se quedan mirando más tiempo de lo necesario y de lo normal. Tony siente que los ojos se le ponen demasiado húmedos y quiere culpar al hecho de que no ha pestañado en un buen tiempo, aunque él sabe que aquello no tiene nada que ver, ya que puede sentir perfectamente el corazón latirle desbocadamente en el pecho en señal de quien tiene la culpa de las lágrimas que se le apiñan en los ojos, es Steve 'palabras locas' Rogers.

Steve comienza a descender lentamente su mano e, inconscientemente, la deja reposar sobre la suave mejilla de Tony, donde los tiernos bellos de la adolescencia intentan hacer presencia. ' _Este chiquillo casi ni tiene barba'_ , piensa internamente Steve, acariciando delicadamente con el meñique y el anular la parte inferior del rostro. Su mano cubre casi de forma completa una de las mejillas de Tony y él se reprende a sí mismo por nunca antes haberse dado cuenta de eso.

Stark traga en seco por el último tacto y los nervios le empiezan a atacar el estómago, casi como en un ataque de pánico. Obadiah acariciándole la mejilla cuando él era más pequeño aparece de pronto, y entonces Steve ya no es Steve; ahora sus manos son más viejas, su pelo es canoso y sus ojos se vuelven malvados. Y lo que antes era una caricia tierna, se transforma en algo que comienza a darle arcadas y ganas de querer llorar.

Tony aparta la cara de forma brusca de la caricia ante la dirección en que estaba yendo su imaginación y Steve termina alejándose de él como si el contacto que estaban teniendo le hubiera quemado la mano.

' _¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?'_ Se cuestiona Steve, con el corazón latiéndole como un caballo furioso.

Sharon con una sonrisa deslumbrante aparece en su mente y a él se le aprieta el pecho en culpa.

"Creo que iré por Visión." Masculla Tony en un susurro demasiado bajo, levantándose apresuradamente.

Steve no dice nada, demasiado sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar y solo lo deja marcharse, sin siquiera mirarle.

El castaño ni siquiera se preocupa de cómo esta su compañero y se limita a salir de allí pensando únicamente en que necesita tener el cuerpo peludo de _Lancelot_ brindándole apoyo y rodeándole, aunque el animal no quiera ni verlo.


	19. Parte 18: Sombras

_**N.A:**_ _Hola.  
Siendo sincera, antes que disculparme por la tardanza y todo eso, quiero dar mi fuerza y amor a las personas mexicanas que me leen o quienes tienen amigos de por allá, porque sé y comprendo el maldito dolor por el que están pasando ahora mismo. Pero chicxs, México se caracteriza por ser un pueblo fuerte y luchador; sé que saldrán adelante a pesar de todas las dificultades que se les presenten. Somos hermanos latinoamericanos y cada país que conforma esta hermosa familia se caracteriza por ser fuerte y guerrillero. Ánimo, mis amores, que todo va a mejorar y el dolor que sienten ahora solo será un amargo recuerdo que quizá vaya a dejar una cicatriz que difícilmente se borrara. Pero el amor y la paciencia todo lo puede. Un beso enorme desde el fin del mundo, y un abrazo gigantesco para todxs._

 _Ahora, al fic. Lamento un montón la demora que me mande. Pero recién ahorita vengo de un feriado enooorme que me permitió retomar el fic y poder responder algunos rw que me faltaban (casi dos meses en responder un rw, se me cae el alma de pena). Sin embargo, aquí estamos. Con un capítulo enorme de largo (oigan, 4500 palabras. Quiero mi dulce de premio)._

 _Muchas gracias a_ _ **Alessia D. Cavallone, Bayercarolina, Percornejo Angelneverchange, Angel Azul 329, Jazz Cullen Black, HeroTeaGirl, Souse, Tiffleiva, LuV's**_ _y_ _ **MooniluHerondale**_ _por darle a favoritos y follow. No saben cómo agradezco esto._

 _También agradecer a_ _ **Nx, SuicideFreakWord, Ambu780, Kakashi Mejias, Hitsu-sasuke, YamiCHE, Evelark, HeroTeaGirl, Andre**_ _y_ _ **Michroset.**_ _Son mi gasolina para escribir los capítulos._

 _En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo y nos leemos pronto._

 _Saludos._

 _PD: Muchas gracias a mi Chinita-Sama, que nos trajo este maravilloso capítulo para que sea visible para todas las personas. Mi vida, esto puede leerse gracias a ti. (¿contenta?)_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _No me pertenecen los personajes porque si de así fuera, el Stony sería la primera pareja cannon que habría. Se los juro._

 _ **Pareja**_ _: Stony (Steve Rogers/Anthony Stark)_

 _ **Summary**_ _: Cuando Anthony Stark cumple los dieciocho años, desaparece misteriosamente de la fiesta que habían organizado sus padres. La policía le busca, pero no por los motivos que todos creen._

 _Acostumbrado a una vida de lujo, este muchacho deberá aprender lo que significa trabajar y luchar por lo que se quiere, pero por, sobre todo, aprenderá lo que realmente significan las palabras amor y familia._

 _ **Advertencias**_ _: Temed al Ooc, al BL, a amores no correspondidos, lenguaje subido de tono y a menciones que quizá vayan a romper sus corazones. También tengan cuidado a las promesas de actualizaciones porque pueden demorarse más tiempo de lo planeado y eso no hará más que romper sus ilusiones. Ah, y las faltas ortográficas._

 _._

 _Respuesta a los Reviews Anónimos:_

 _ **NX**_ _:  
Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien.  
Dioses, siéndote sincera, no sé que demonios responderte. Por un lado, me siento tan avergonzada por haberte hecho esperar tanto por un fic que quizá vaya a decepcionarte al final (echemos sal a la herida antes de xdxdxd); pero por otro, me pone tan contenta el que digas que te encanta y que lo hayas leído de corrido (porque vamos, ya son 18 capítulos de dramones, situaciones corta venas y demás xdxd), que no sé que pensar. Estos sentimientos son tan contradictorios *sademotic*_

 _Pero quiero darte principalmente las gracias por leer este pequeño proyecto, a pesar de que lleve bastante tiempo sin actualizar y sobre todo el que me hayas hecho saber que te parece. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero volver a leerte pronto._

 _Saludos._

 _ **YamiCHE**_ _:_

 _Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien.  
Ay mis dioses, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Siendo sincera, nunca creí que este fic llegaría a gustar tanto a las personas hasta el punto de sentir alegría cuando actualizará o cuando descubrieran que no lo había eliminado (AY, lo siento*sademotic*). Pero en cierta parte igual me alegra jiji, porque me permite conocer personas maravillosas y, de alguna forma, crecer como persona.  
PEERO me desvié del tema, así que vamos a responder tu review; Tony tiene un ingenio propio para eso haha, creo que en el MCU y cómics se ha visto demasiado xdxdxd. Ahora con Lancie, vamos, todos sabemos que él ADORA a su Tony, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todo se arregle. Y sobre su acercamiento, jujuju, se viene, se viene. Todo el amor a su pasito.  
En fin, muchas gracias por comentarme, mi vida. Nunca me cansaré de escribir lo contenta que me pone al leer los comentarios jiji.  
Espero que tengas una buena semana y muchos besotes y abrazos desde la distancia._

 _Saludos._

 _ **Everlak**_ _:_

 _Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien.  
Ay, mi hermosura, ¿tan mala me veo como para no contestar los reviews? Créeme que aunque me tome mil años (como ahorita xd) tendrás mi respuesta. A MENOS QUE hayas comentado en algún OS que planeo subir y comentes en anónimo *sademotic*… Alego contra ff porque no deja contestar de inmediato a los guest. Me has sonrojado con tus palabras; la pansa se me remueve nerviosa cuando me dicen que aman mis fics y que vale la pena la espera… A veces siento que en mi hay tantas expectativas, que en un futuro cercano posiblemente vaya a defraudar. Pero tengo la alegría en mi corazón que personas como tú estarán brindándome su apoyo sin importar que *emoticheart*  
Yo AMO escribir cosas entre Lancie y Tony. Amo a los animales y quiero plasmar en mi fic el respeto que siento hacia ellos. Creo que está de sobra decir cómo lo hago, teniendo en cuenta a nuestra hermosa y orgullosa pantera que ama a su Tones. Ahora con Steve ¡Ay mi Dios que se viene lo bueno, nena! Así que tenme paciencia *emoticheart*  
Muchas gracias por comentarme (creo que nunca me cansaré de decirlo) y espero volver a leerte pronto. Un montón de besotes y abrazos desde la distancia._

 _Saludos._

 _ **Michroset:**_

 _Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien.  
Primero que nada, muchas gracias por comentarme. Mi corazoncito se llena de una incontenible e inexplicable alegría cuando me llegan comentarios diciendo que les gusta esta historia, a pesar de que lleve meses sin actualizarse (pero vamos, la vida no es sencilla *sademotic*).  
Ahora, siempre me ha gustado esa comadrería entre Tony y Bruce, y he intentado plasmarla en mi fic. Me alegra un montón que a las personas les guste como llevo esto, porque de verdad me saca gotones de sudor cuando no sé que más escribir, aunque ya tenga todo listo en mi cabeza. Sobre Tony y Steve, pasito caracol jiji. Todo lo bueno toma su tiempo ¿No? Y créeme que aquí no será la excepción. Pero no te preocupes; ya viene todo para mejor.  
De nuevo muchas gracias por comentarme, lindura. Espero volver a leerte pronto y saludos desde la distancia._

 _ **Andre**_ _:_

 _Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien.  
Déjame de decirte que sip, ha pasado un largo tiempo xdxd (jodida vida), pero lo bueno es que aquí estamos *emoticheart* para volver a leernos. Ahora DIOOOOSES, que review más largo, así que creo que me tomaré mi tiempecito para responderlo parte por parte (como me gusta hacer esto *emoticheart*)  
Muchas gracias! Lamento lo cortito, pero dicen que lo bueno viene en frascos pequeños (como RDJ xdxd) sooo, creo que lo confirme cuando me dices que me quedó fabuloso.  
Mi vida, siempre, pero SIEMPRE responderé tus reviews. Aunque me tomen mil años lo haré. Siento que es triste cuando un ficker no responde un rw, porque onda, todos tienen cosas que hacer y eso lo comprendo, but ¿por qué no puedes tomarte unos cinco minutitos para hacerle ver a alguien que leíste su comentario? Si esa persona pudo escribirte ¿Por qué tú no? Bueeno, no puedo criticar a quienes no lo hacen, quizá sus motivos escapan de mi comprensión.  
Ay, recuerda lo que has dicho para un futuro no muy lejano. Siento que serás una de las primeras personillas que me tirara a la guillotina en el capítulo final ahreee. Un besote antes del apocalipsis para que recuerdes esto.  
Me dicen la Spoileadora no Spoiladora (xdxdxd). Es que suelo dejar pistas, pero a la vez no… Así queeee, nena, atenta atentaa! No puedo asegurarte nada entre esos dos, pero quien sabe… Posiblemente me hayas dado ideas.  
Steve (por cómo me he dado cuenta de que lo describo) es como esas personas que no se dan cuenta de lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden por alguna estupidez o cuando ya no los toman en cuenta. Pero no te preocupes, como dices, ya se vendrán sus momentos cursilones y romanticones.  
Mi amooor, no sabes cómo estoy de estresada. Chinita (mi beta) puede asegurar lo mal que estamos porque va en mí mismo curso y ella sabe lo que se sufre con algunas pruebas -A.K.A historia xdxd- en donde un azul es suficiente para tu triste agonía. Me alegro (pero es como una alegría rara porque ambas estamos sufriendo) de que tu comprendas mi dolor (al igual que todos los que me leen, se merecen mi amor eterno). Pero ya se vienen las vacaciones, que los dioses nos amparen. Y quien sabe, como dices, la espera a veces satisface mucho.  
OMG, prometo que cuando tenga tiempo leeré ese fic. Aunque siéndote sincera me puse a buscarlo y leí un poco. No soy mucho de DC, pero creo que puedo defenderme con esto de los personajes; además de que creo que le voy más al SuperBat (el fic que me recomendaste es de Batman y Linterna Verde ¿cierto? O creo que busqué otro y nada que verxdxd.)  
En fin, muchas gracias por ese fabuloso rw, mi vida. Espero volver a leerte pronto (en serio que espero esto) y que tengas una semana preciosa._

 _Saludos y muchos besotes._

.

.

.

Parte 18: Sombras.

.

Tony se marchó de allí con el corazón casi en las manos, y Steve no le volvió a ver hasta la hora de la última función.

Visión había aparecido por su propia cuenta media hora después de que el muchacho se fuera, y Steve no se sentía lo suficientemente confiado como para preguntarle por el paradero del más joven, por lo que sencillamente solventó por callarse la angustia y tratar de seguir con lo suyo de la forma más natural que le fuera posible.

Y es que de tan solo recordar lo que había estado a punto de hacer, hacía que sus mejillas se pusieran tan calientes y rosadas como aquel delicioso algodón de azúcar que Sif solía preparar junto a Jane antes de cada función para los niños que posiblemente asistirían al espectáculo.

Sólo había sido una pequeña caricia, una caricia tan inocente, pura y juguetona que al parecer sus manos e instintos más recónditos no interpretaron de igual forma.

En sus veintiocho años de vida, llenos de mujeres y experiencias de diferentes indoles, Steve había tenido tantos deseos de probar unos labios tan pálidos y delgados como los de Aldair. Y, por todos los dioses habidos y por haber, agradece que el muchacho se haya apartado de su contacto, porque no sabe cómo demonios hubiera terminado toda esta historia.

Se sintió como una mierda la mayor parte del día, en donde se la pasó apilando y empaquetando las cosas de Visión con mirada ausente y aire decaído. Sin embargo, también comenzó a cuestionarse un centenar de cosas, que iban desde su supuesta heterosexualidad hasta la relación de tres años que llevaba con Sharon.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él y sus estúpidos sentimientos? ¿Es que acaso la adolescencia le había picado de nuevo y él no había aprendido la lección en su debido tiempo?

Pasándose una mano por su cabello, Rogers decidió dejar de atormentarse. Los pensamientos estaban volviéndose cada vez más tortuosos y él no quería volver a memorias pasadas que supuestamente ya estaban superadas.

Ahora, lo que realmente le preocupaba era como iría a actuar el muchacho cuando se encontraran. ¿Se enojaría? ¿Lo mandaría a la mierda en cuanto le viera? ¿Se lo habría contado a alguien? ¿O acaso tendría que disculparse por lo que había estado a punto de hacer?

Con un suspiro de resignación, Rogers escogió el camino más fácil que se le presentaba: hacerse el idiota. Y si Aldair no sacaba el tema a colación, pues él tampoco lo haría y entonces todo el asunto sería olvidado y zanjado sin más preámbulos.

Y fue así como el resto de la tarde siguió su curso. Steve, con respiraciones profundas y calmadas, logró controlar con facilidad el inevitable nerviosismo que le atacó cuando vio a Tony después de casi seis horas y, aunque su corazón se estrujó cuando el muchacho paso de él sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada, se permitió ayudar al resto de sus compañeros con las escenografías y los pequeños percances que ocurrían de vez en cuando.

Finalmente, el día concluyó con una gran ovación por parte del público que asistió aquella fría noche.

Y de esa misma forma, también lo hicieron las tres semanas en el estado de Kentucky.

Steve había optado- luego de la función- dar una pequeña vuelta en los alrededores para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien antes de volver al confort de su hogar. Sin embargo, sus meditaciones volvieron a atacarle y lo que parecía ser una pequeña caminata corta, terminó por volverse un paseo de media hora en el que las estrellas y el frío fueron sus fieles acompañantes.

Cuando se metió a su caravana, era bien entrada la noche. Sus pensamientos ahora estaban mucho más claros que en un principio y sus piernas se encontraban un poco entumecidas. Pero, a pesar de la incómoda sensación que sentía en su pecho y cuerpo, un extraño placer de conformidad le sacudió el alma al ver un diminuto bulto en medio de su sala de estar, respirando tranquila y acompasadamente.

Tal parecía que, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían estado a punto de pasar entre ellos, Aldair continuaría viviendo con él.

Estirándose cual perro, Steve se fue directo a su habitación para tomar algo de ropa limpia y poder así darse una pequeña ducha corta antes de dormir. Aldair se encontraba dormido cuando lo vio por última vez, y siguió estándolo unos cuantos minutos después de que él saliera de su baño.

Rogers estaba preparándose un café cuando un pequeño gemido llegó a sus oídos. Él, al escucharlo, dejó de revolver su taza para asomarse curioso por el encimero que separaba la cocina del resto de la roulotte. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos en silencio aguardando otra vez por un quejido, pero por cerca de cuatro minutos, este no llegó.

Creyéndose que había sido producto de su imaginación, Steve se encogió de hombros y continúo con lo suyo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de apagar las luces de la cocina para irse a dormir, un sollozo bastante audible se escuchó como una mala canción y él, sin poder evitarlo, tensó sus hombros y se puso en alerta.

Dejando la taza de lado, Steve caminó a paso rápido hacia el cuarto de estar, donde ahora los pequeños quejidos de Aldair resonaban cada vez más fuerte. La luz de luna a duras penas se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, pero para Steve fue la suficiente guía en su desesperación por llegar al lado del castaño que se removía incómodo entre las sábanas.

Aldair sollozaba y sudaba profusamente cuando Rogers se desplomó a su lado. Tony gimoteaba desesperado en el colchón, intentando escapar de algo, y Steve sintió como su corazón terminaba por romperse un poquito más en cada segundo que pasaba con Stark gritando y moviéndose desesperado.

"¡Aldair! ¡Despierta!" Steve dijo, intentando inútilmente despertarle mientras le tomaba entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, Tony continúo luchando en sueños, removiéndose igual que una lombriz entre sus brazos.

"¡No, por favor! ¡Detente!" Rogaba el joven, y Steve, preso de la desesperación de no poder calmarle, le golpeó suavemente las mejillas.

Tony despertó después de tres cachetadas y lo único que atinó a hacer fue alejarse de Steve como si el hombre fuera la lepra misma.

"¡No me toques!" Gritó desesperado él, aún con los vestigios de su pesadilla colándose entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Steve le observó pasmado por su reacción, pero aun así conservó la distancia. Tony respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos brillantes y cristalinos a causa del temor.

Y Rogers sintió como su pecho se apretaba en angustia.

"Perdón Aldair… Creí que- "

"No, sólo- Necesito estar solo, por favor, perdóname a mí." Dice el muchacho mientras se pasa una mano por la cara, intentando secarse el sudor frío de la frente. Steve lo contempla por varios minutos en silencio y Tony, aún jadeante, determina que ya no puede más con esto.

Rechazando todo contacto por parte de Steve, Tony toma rápidamente sus zapatillas y sale de la caravana sin que su compañero pueda siquiera analizar lo que pasa.

Steve se queda sentado en el suelo y lanza un suspiro vacío al aire. El corazón le late desbocado en el pecho y que decir del maldito dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a atacarle suavemente detrás de la nuca por culpa de la presión en la que se había sometido en los últimos minutos.

Dudoso y sin saber que hacer, se queda observando atontado la puerta por la que Aldair se fue. El viento se cola entre las rendijas de la puerta y el rubio siente un entumecimiento recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Una señal.

Es una maldita señal de que algo malo va a pasar.

Él aguarda, pero nada sucede.

Entonces, de forma incierta y temerosa, Steve decide ir a recostarse un momento en su cama y así tratar de conciliar el sueño, porque está seguro de que en cuanto Aldair se calme, volverá.

Sin embargo, él no vuelve en el resto de la noche.

Y Steve tampoco logra conciliar el sueño.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sikeston les da la bienvenida con los rayos del sol quemándoles placenteramente la piel y con una pequeña brisa veraniega que les remueve suavemente los cabellos.

Tony siente la camioneta de Visión detenerse y toda la comodidad de su sueño, se diluye rápidamente al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe. Afuera, el resto de sus compañeros se mueven ansiosos y apresurados, trasladando cosas de allá para acá y llevando consigo las diferentes herramientas que utilizaban para montar la carpa principal y la comunitaria.

El muchacho, con algo de hastío, se pasa las manos por el rostro y se frota duramente los ojos.

Anoche con suerte pudo cerrar los ojos después de que esa estúpida pesadilla apareciera en sus sueños. Él todavía podía sentir las asquerosas manos de Obadiah recorrerle con ansias el cuerpo y el único consuelo que su maltratada mente lograba darle era de que, por lo menos, _Lancelot_ había olvidado por el momento la molestia que tenía en contra suya y le había brindado su apoyo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la pantera lo hubiera cobijado bajo su seno al momento en que apareció por su jaula a eso de las dos de la mañana, no había servido de mucho para poder calmarle. Tony aún podía ver entre las sombras la figura de ese hombre siguiéndole y ni siquiera la respiración de Lancelot contra su oído logró menguar la paranoia que le consumía el cuerpo.

Sólo cuando el sol comenzó asomarse entre las pequeñas aberturas de la carpa, es que Tony pudo conciliar el sueño. Pero sólo logró descansar unos cuantos minutos antes de que el grito- para nada masculino- de Peter lo despertara y él tuviera que salir de su zona de confort para calmarle y hacerle ver que no le había pasado nada malo por estar entre las garras de la pantera, en donde lo encontró dormitando.

Pero Tony ya no pudo volver a dormir después de que Peter lo despertara.

Tan pronto como el muchacho terminó de explicarle que ya todos estaban listos para marcharse y que solo faltaban los animales, Wanda había aparecido por la entrada de la carpa con una cara de mil demonios.

Aún le dolía el oído por todo el griterío que recibió por parte de la mujer, basado en su mayoría en reproches y llamados de atención por su falta de responsabilidad y compañerismo. Tony había asentido ante cada palabra de la trapecista sin refutar nada y solo cuando ella se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecha, le permitió marcharse a ayudar a Peter que se veía acomplejado más allá, moviendo una de las jaulas.

La mañana pasó demasiado rápido entre mover y preparar las jaulas para el viaje. Wade llegó por Peter un poco después de que ellos terminaran de acomodar todo y Tony tuvo que marcharse a buscar a Visión, quien lo estaba esperando hacía unos buenos minutos para comenzar con la migración del circo.

Habían sido uno de los últimos en llegar, pero ese no fue motivo para que se quedaran sin hacer algo. Y Visión fue el primero en demostrárselo al pasar por enfrente de la camioneta con un gran pedestal entre las manos, haciendo al castaño refunfuñar en queja.

Tony, entonces, decide bajar de la camioneta a pesar de la enorme protesta que su cuerpo hace por tener que trabajar. Ayudó a Jane -la jinete que participa junto a Sharon- con una pesada bolsa de herramientas, a Natasha a cargar una caja de manzanas para la carpa comunitaria- _y de lo que se aprovechó para robarse una fruta, que su estómago agradeció tras horas de no haber comido_ -, y a Sam a llevar la pesada y enorme red que utilizaban como seguridad para los que hacían los actos en las alturas.

Eran ya pasadas las tres de la tarde cuando terminaron de acomodar todas las cosas en el lugar y, minutos después, tanto Sif como Darcy mandaron a llamar a todos para almorzar.

Ambas mujeres, en premio por haber terminado todo antes del atardecer, habían decidido preparar su famoso pastel de papa que a todos por allí encantaba y enloquecía y del que, por cierto, Tony había escuchado un montón de cosas.

Wanda había aparecido en algún momento por donde él estaba y lo había jalado con ella para que fueran los primeros en llegar y poder tomar la porción más grande. Sin embargo, para gran pesar de la mujer, el rumor del pastel se había esparcido como mala hierba en el circo y el primero de los dos enormes fuentones que habían preparado para el almuerzo, ya iba por cerca de la mitad y todavía faltaba que llegara el resto de circenses.

"¿Por qué demonios tienen que ser tan hambrientos y glotones?" Regaña la chica en un bramido a todos los que están presentes comiendo cuando Darcy, con una mueca de disculpa, le sirve una pequeña porción.

"Thor nos sobornó con bañar por un mes a _Tro_ y _Kentucky_ si le dábamos una porción más grande para él y Loki." Se excusa la castaña. Wanda entrecierra los ojos.

"Pero si Loki casi no come- "

"¿Y tú de verdad te crees que pidió una porción más grande para Loki?" Repone estoicamente Sif, alzando una de sus perfectas cejas y sirviéndole a Aldair la porción que le correspondía, quien se le agradeció en un pequeño murmullo.

"Ese estúpido troglodita..."

"¡Hey, Wanda, deja de discutir y ve a sentarte a comer de una maldita vez!" Grita alguien desde la distancia y a ella se le colorean las mejillas al voltearse. Detrás suyo, la mitad de sus compañeros la observan entre divertidos y hambrientos, esperando su turno para comer. Clint, quien había lanzado el reclamo, gruñe molesto cuando la chica le saca la lengua y avanza sin más hacia las mesas. "El ratón te comerá esa lengua de caramelo que tienes, niña."

"Querrás decir Visión; él se la comerá y créeme que no será solo la lengua." Wade grita desde los puestos del final, haciendo que todos los presentes suelten una carcajada conjunta que se intensifica cuando Wanda se sonroja hasta las orejas y se encamina con pasos presurosos y largos hacia las mesas del medio, intentando escapar de la vergüenza.

Tony la sigue de cerca, aguantándose para sus adentros su propia risa. Ella le pega un pequeño codazo por el área de las costillas al momento de que él se sienta a su lado y Stark no aguanta más, soltando pequeñas risitas que hacen exasperar más a su amiga.

"Detente, Al." Ella pide, con voz baja y boca haciendo un puchero. Tony respira profundo, calmando así sus pulmones y el incontrolable ataque de risa que le dio.

"¿Te das cuenta de que todos los saben y ustedes dos son los únicos que se niegan a verlo?" Cuestiona él, haciendo a la femenina rodar los ojos.

"¿Quiénes se niegan a ver que cosa?" Pregunta de vuelta alguien detrás de ambos, sorprendiéndolos y haciéndolos saltar de susto.

Visión, curioso, espera por su respuesta. Ellos niegan con la cabeza efusivamente y descubren que el hombre recién acaba de llegar al ver sus manos sucias y cara enrojecida a causa del sol que está pegando con fuerza allá afuera.

"Nada, Vis, cosas de nosotros." Responde rápidamente el castaño. Wanda, a su lado, asiente para darle la razón.

El rubio suspira con cansancio. "Ustedes dos no saben mentir," dice Visión y tanto Wanda como Aldair sonríen con nerviosismo, "Pero fingiré que les creo porque el pastel de Sif está llamándome y créanme que a esa delicia no se le hace esperar."

"Ni que lo digas." Reconoce la chica, volteándose para darle un gran mascado a su porción. Visión sonríe al escuchar el gemidito de placer que suelta ella y se marcha de ahí a hacer la fila (que ya casi terminaba) para probar por su propia cuenta la comida.

Tony suspira suavemente, destensándose, y Wanda le imita disimuladamente. "Nunca más hablaremos de esto en público." Susurra ella cerca de su oído y él asiente rápidamente.

Ya dejando el susto de lado, ambos se disponen a comer. Wanda vuelve a soltar un quejido gustoso por la mezcla de sabores y Tony, al probar su propio plato, tiene que reconocer que ese pastel es un verdadero manjar.

' _A Jarvis le encantaría saber cómo preparar esto,'_ medita, vagamente, Tony _'y también le encantaría conocer las recetas de Steve. Posiblemente a María le gustaría probar esa salsa boloñesa que preparó la otra vez; ella ama la comida casera porque, en cierta parte, le recuerda su infancia en Italia. ¿Estarán ellos bien? ¿Habrá Howard consolado a mamá cuando me fui? ¿Pepper y Rhodes me extrañarán? ¿Jarvis estará esperándome con ese mousse de chocolate que tanto me gusta?'_

El corazón se le aprieta en dolor al pensar en su familia; aquella por la que luchó hasta que su propia mente y cuerpo colapsaron. Pensó en las navidades futuras, en los aniversarios y cumpleaños.

Ya no habría más borracheras, discusiones y miradas de decepción entre él y Howard. Ya no más besos y ojos de amor hacia él por parte de su adorada madre. Ya no más Jarvis preparando mousse, galletas, café o su comida favorita cuando la angustia le carcomía el cuerpo y era imposible salir de su habitación sin que un ataque de pánico lo atacara en medio del pasillo.

Ya no más Virginia Potts y sus hermosas pecas, acompañadas de esos pequeños besos sabor mariposa en su mejilla.

No más Rhodes, fiestas obligadas y miradas cómplices en medio de regañadas duras y firmes.

Ya no más familia Stark para él.

"¿No te gustó?" Una mano en su hombro lo sorprende y voltea a ver asustado a Wanda, que lo mira con sus enormes ojos delineados en busca de la respuesta. Tony niega con la cabeza.

"Está delicioso." Afirma él, tomando otro bocado y eliminando así toda la nostalgia.

Posiblemente ya no habría más familia Stark a la cual pertenecer, y aquella realidad le dolía como el infierno, pero su corazón sabía que podía encontrar la paz y sanarse lentamente si tenía a todas estas maravillosas personas rodeándole y amándole.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pietro fue el último en llegar al almuerzo comunitario, y gracias a los Dioses alcanzó a degustar algo del pastel de papa antes de que Scott, uno de los payasos, se lanzara por el resto del almuerzo en una estúpida competencia contra Thor para ver quien aguantaba más sin vomitar.

En medio de risas, bromas y reclamos entre todos los circenses, la comida terminó sin muchos contratiempos. Pero no lo hizo así el tiempo para compartir como familia.

Las mesas rápidamente fueron juntadas y las sillas puestas alrededor de estas, de tal modo que, todos quedaran en una especie de circulo y pudieran verse los rostros mutuamente sin tener la necesidad de girar las cabezas.

Tony prontamente se vio rodeado de personas con anécdotas nostálgicas y graciosas, acompañadas de chistes mal contados. Thor, que estaba justo al frente suyo, fue el primero contar una historia sobre su pasado antes del circo.

Noruega con hermosos paisajes y fabulosa fauna empieza a inundar la imaginación de cada uno de los presentes, que lentamente comienzan a inmiscuirse en la historia del rubio. Thor les cuenta sobre su amada madre, los deliciosos postres que ella preparaba y la enorme casa que tenían en medio de la nada, acompañada de vez en cuando de una que otra anécdota que recordaba en medio de su propio parloteo. Loki, a su lado, sonríe tenuemente asintiendo cada vez que Thor lo nombra en una forma de darle una veracidad abrumante a la historia.

"¿Ustedes vivían juntos antes de venir aquí?" Pregunta curioso Tony luego de que Thor terminara de narrar sus orígenes y sus compañeros quedaran medios atontados por lo maravilloso que se escuchaba todo.

El rubio le mira con una sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza.

"Loki iba conmigo a la misma escuela." Cuenta Thor, mirando de reojo al pelinegro. Loki le devuelve la mirada y asiente quedamente, incitándole a continuar, "Mis padres lo acogieron en casa cuando el tío Laufey falleció junto con la madre de Loki en un accidente automovilístico. Desde entonces que estamos juntos y nunca nos hemos separado."

"Ya veo…" Susurra Tony. "¿Algo así como hermanos adoptivos?"

Unas pequeñas risas mal disimuladas se escuchan alrededor del círculo. Tony arquea una ceja por esto y ahora es Loki quien contesta, con una diminuta sonrisa sarcástica adornando sus labios.

"Si para ti es normal que los hermanos adoptivos duerman juntos y se devoren la boca en cuanto están solos, pues entonces sí, Thor es mi hermano adoptivo."

Sintiendo las mejillas sonrojarse sutilmente, Tony acepta las risotadas que sueltan todos sus compañeros con vergüenza. Sólo Wanda, tan bondadosa como ella es, se ríe más bajo y mira reprobatoriamente a los dos noruegos.

"Vamos, chicos, Aldair recién viene integrándose. Y, para la suerte de sus inocentes ojos, no los ha visto por ahí besuqueándose "

"Y créanme que no saben cuánto lo envidio." Comenta Clint desde la distancia, logrando otra carcajada en el grupo. "Aún tengo pesadillas con la lengua de Thor recorriendo- "

"Ya basta." Chilla Jane en un aullido demasiado agudo, interrumpiéndole en breve. "Tus memorias traumáticas son sólo para ti, Clint, no intentes hacernos caer en ellas también."

"A mí no me molesta que nos cuente." Repone Darcy a un lado de su amiga. Jane sólo rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza, mientras se sirve un vaso de bebida.

"Eres todo un caso, Dar." Susurra Scott y más de alguno asiente para darle la razón.

Entonces la tarde continúa su curso y ellos siguen allí reunidos conversando animadamente. Tony se enteró de un centenar de cosas que iba desde lo más básico hasta lo más importante y que incluyó el cómo logró formarse el circo y cómo cada uno de ellos llegó ahí.

Solamente cuando el atardecer comienza a inundar la carpa y los rayos tibios le golpean la piel a casi la mayoría, es que se dan cuenta de cuánto tiempo se la han pasado hablando. Bucky es el primero en despedirse de todos, alegando de que debía hacer algo antes del anochecer. Sam fue el siguiente y así los siguieron otros cuantos hasta que el lugar que estaba rebosante de personas quedó con solamente cinco.

"Bien, creo que yo igual me voy." Murmura Bruce suavemente, con el cansancio colándose entre las palabras. Tony, que en algún momento se había recostado contra una de las mesas, le voltea a ver ligeramente y asiente, como que no quiere la cosa.

"Está bien." Despide él, y en cuestión de segundos, Bruce desaparece.

Natasha, quien era una de las dos mujeres que quedaba, se levanta bruscamente en cuanto el médico se pierde de la vista de todos.

"Creo que James necesitará mi ayuda. Nos vemos chicos." Susurra ella con voz apresurada, y al igual que Bruce, se marcha sin dejar rastro.

Tony levanta una de sus cejas curioso por lo que recién acababa de pasar.

"¿Y eso?" Le pregunta a Wanda. Ella sólo se encoge de hombros.

"Yo ni enterada." Responde Maximoff. Visión le mira de forma sospechosa y Tony, sintiéndose aludido por esto intenta preguntarle si él sabía algo, pero sus palabras no logran ni siquiera salir de su mente.

Steve aparece por la entrada de la carpa con unas enormes ojeras adornando su cara, y Tony recién ahí recuerda que no se habían visto desde la noche anterior, después de esa estúpida pesadilla. El hombre se muestra confuso en un principio al verlos allí, pero una mueca de alivio se deja entrever en su cansado rostro cuando sus ojos se topan con Aldair.

"Los estaba buscando." Dice Steve, apartando la mirada de Tony para centrarse en los azules de Visión, que le miran con aprensión. "T'challa acaba de darme la dirección de la chatarrería donde tengo que llevar tu remolque y me preguntaba si deseabas acompañarme. "

"¡Oh, Steve!" Wanda exclama, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Visión. "Temo que Vis no puede ir; habíamos quedado de practicar un acto nuevo después de esto. Si le hubieras dicho antes-"

"Hey, no te preocupes. Los entiendo." Calma él, con un ademán de manos. "He estado esperando por un acto nuevo de ustedes hace bastante tiempo, así que tómense su tiempo para esto."

"Pero Al puede acompañarte," indica Visión mirando de soslayo a su amigo que estaba extrañamente silencioso. "creo que ahora no tiene nada que hacer y, a fin de cuentas, él también es dueño de la caravana."

Un silencio algo tenso se instala en el lugar y Steve decide apartar la mirada disimuladamente del hombre en frente suyo para centrarse en el menor de todos.

Mentiría como un verdadero político si no dijera que su corazón había saltado en verdadero alivio cuando le vio allí. Pero no había podido siquiera asimilarlo sin que todo se viniera abajo en cuestión de segundos.

El muchacho había huido de su mirada en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, haciendo a Steve caer en un maldito vórtice del que no sabía cómo rayos salir.

Y mucho menos sabía cómo proceder para arreglar esta maldita situación en la que estaban.

Sintiendo el corazón martillearle contra el pecho, el rubio vuelve a fijar sus ojos hacia los trapecistas y lanza un suspiro resignado al aire. "No es necesario que alguien venga conmigo, Visión. Solo vine a avisar por si-"

"Iré." Corta de pronto el castaño, levantándose de su sitio. "De todos modos, tengo que despedirme de ese latón viejo."

"Bien." Susurra Wanda, sonriente. "Entonces nos vemos, cariño. Tengan un buen viaje y que les vaya estupendo." Ella dice, y Tony levanta su mano en señal de despedida.

Ese, sin lugar a duda, sería el peor jodido paseo de su vida.


	20. AVISO

Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que bien.

Lamento mucho decir que esto no es un capítulo y es, probablemente, la nota de autor que todos temen leer en algún fic que les llamó la curiosidad, pero créanme que es para mejor.

He decido irme a Hiatus con esta historia hasta fines de febrero. Más de alguno dirá: Pero Nymerhia, dijiste que nunca te irías a Hiatus. Sin embargo, hace unos días me he puesto a leer MC de nuevo, como para recordar las cosas que posiblemente se me hayan pasado y me di cuenta de varios errores que tenía; sentí que me faltaban cosas, descripciones que pueden haber sido mejor y emociones mejor plasmadas. Y la idea del tomarme una pausa para arreglar eso (una espinita que tenía hace bastante tiempo y que no quería pensar mucho), volvió a atacarme y tras pensarlo un buen momento, tome esta decisión.

Así que, para aclarlo, este Hiatus es para arreglar esas cosas; más bien es como una pausa para editar los capítulos bien (mi beta me ayudará en eso), para agregarle cosas y todo lo demás. Y también para terminar este fic de un sopetón.

Planeo volver en febrero con la historia terminada y Beteada para subir todos los capítulos cada semana (los antiguos mejorados y los nuevos que no han salido a la luz). Tal como lo hacía en un principio.

Eso me da más calma para trabajar bien en este hermoso hobbie que tengo y, por ende, traerles lo mejor a ustedes. Me he sentido muy mal varias veces al dejarles todo este tiempo con la encrucijada de como va a terminar todo, pero siento que necesito esta pausa hasta estar conforme con Midnight Circus. Conforme en el sentido de que al leerlo no me de ese sentimiento de: 'le falta algo'.

Espero que no se lo tomen a mal, porque en serio adoro a cada personita que me lee. Cada follow y favorito lo tengo guardadito en un Word (ya verán lo que haré con ellos cuando termine), así que, por favor, denme su apoyo en esta decisión que acabo de tomar.

En fin. Eso era lo que venía a decirles. Les juro que nos volveremos a leer para fines de Febrero (si todo sale según lo planeado).

Lxs amo un montón, nunca lo olviden. Y esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

Atte:

Nymerhia Dwens.

.

.

.

PD: Si alguien desea seguir manteniendo contacto conmigo, búsqueme en Facebook como Nym Nym. Ando de vaga por esos lados. O por Wattpad, como Nymerhia-Dwens.


End file.
